Who's My Daddy
by ALIMOO1971
Summary: Who is the biological father of Sam children?
1. Chapter 1

**TITLE: Who's my Daddy**

**AUTHOR: Alimoo**

**E-MAIL: .nz**

**RATING: PG**

**SPOILERS: Season Eight**

**CATEGORY:** **Romance, Angst**

**PAIRINGS: Jack & Sam, Sam & Pete**

**SUMMARY: who is the father of Sam children?**

**ARCHIVE: SJD, Yes. S/J NC17 Fanfic Archive, Fan fiction **

**DISCLAIMER: Ok, don't own characters. Made this story up, didn't make any money out of it, yada, yada, you know the rest. **

**FEED BACK: Yes Please **

**NOTES: I was thinking about this story during milking, so I decided to write it.**

**SONGS:**

************************************************* **

The day that Jack had the ancient knowledge downloaded into his brain the second time, a ship showed up around Earth and it was cloaked.

It listened in to what was happening at the SGC and learned that Jack had the ancient knowledge downloaded into his brain again. The alien watched and waited till the timing was right.

A few hours later, Jack O'Neill was in bed sleeping, unaware that the alien had beamed him up to run some tests then beamed him back down again. Then the alien checked the results from his tests.

It found out that since the last time that it had run some tests on Jack, that since the second download, the ancient gene within him had changed like it was waking up.

The alien found the results interesting so it waited till the next night to take some samples and readings again. When it got the results back, it found that the gene within Jack was increasing like blood flowing through veins was going faster like he was changing into an ancient.

So it kept an eye on him and would test him again the next night. When it did, the readings were very interesting, so it waited till the next night to take more samples to find out why this download was different from the first download.

The next day, it was shocked to find Jack and SG1 going through the gate to another planet, but it knew he would be back, so he moved his ship behind the moon and waited.

Twelve hours later, it's sensors picked up mother ships coming out of hyperspace. It knew it was Anubis and it wasn't going to interfere since it was one and there were over thirty of Anubis' ships.

Then it's sensors picked up a cargo ship coming out of hyperspace near the South Pole. It watched and waited to see what was going to happen next.

It was shocked to see Prometheus heading towards the lead ship when hundreds of fireballs showed up, destroying all the ships but Prometheus wasn't even touched.

It watched and waited for three hours before moving to the South Pole where Jack was. All he could do was wait till the timing was right.

When it was, it beamed Jack up to take readings again then beamed him back into the pod. Then it checked the readings; it saw that the results were four times more advanced than the first download.

It was there for two weeks, in that time it was able to download the information it needed to defeat the replicators, and it beamed up Sam, and then Jack, while Sam was sleeping.

It beamed some of Jack's ancient gene into Sam then returned them back to where they were. Two weeks later, it checked Sam to see if it's plan worked. When it tested Sam's blood work, he was pleased that his plan had worked.

He beamed her back to her bed, then he beamed Jack up for some more tests before beaming him back down again. Then it left to go and save his home would from the replicators.

It had been six months since Jack had been frozen. Sam was meeting Pete in a park, where he proposed to her. She was shocked and asked for some time. Pete let her think about it. Two weeks later, Sam was working in her lab when Daniel walked in,

"Hey Sam, want to come and join me for some coffee?" Sam looked at him.

"No thanks, I just had some." She picked up her empty coffee mug then put it down again.

"Oh!" Daniel could tell something was on her mind, so he sat down and looked at her.

"Sam, what's bothering you?"

Sam let out her breath then turned her head and picked up the small black box and passed it to Daniel.

"Pete gave me this!" He opened it.

"Wow!" Then he looked at Sam.

"You haven't decided, have you?"

"No!"

"It's Jack isn't it. You're still in love with him."

"Yeah, I'm trying to move on, Daniel but…"

"It's hard!" she nodded.

"Well Sam, the choice is yours. You know that Teal'c, Cassie and I will support you no matter what you decide."

"Thanks." He closed the box and passed it to her.

"When did he ask?"

"Two weeks ago!" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Just remember, we will be there for you."

"I know."

"You know what Jack always said?"

"That I need to get a life?"

"Yes! We both know that he wants you to be happy."

"I know, thanks."

He put his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze before he got up and walked out of the lab leaving Sam there to think. She opened her desk drawer and moved some papers and pulled out a photo of her and Jack. They had their arms around each other, smiling for the camera. Sam remembered it was Cassie's sixteenth birthday and they all were clowning around that day, having lots of fun.

"I wish you were here, Jack!"

Then a tear fell down her cheek, she wiped it away and put the photo back into the drawer. She looked at the ring, thinking of what Jack would have said,

'It's about time you got a life Carter, I'm happy for you!'

"Am I happy though?"

Then the phone rang, so she answered it. It was the control room, so she put the ring away and went to fix the problem.

Three days later she called Peter and they met in the same park. She had decided to marry Pete so she could try to move on, even though she missed Jack, and they still hadn't heard from the Asgard.

Pete was happy with the news and he called Mark straight away to give him the good news. Then Sam talked to him for a couple of minutes till her phone rang.

"Sorry Pete, it's the SGC!"

"It's ok, we can talk later."

"Ok, bye."

"Bye." Pete gave her a kiss before she left.

When she returned back to the SGC, she was shocked to see her father there.

"Dad!"

"Hi ya, kiddo!" They both hugged, then pulled apart.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if it was true about Anubis' being killed?"

"It's true, how long can you stay?"

"A few hours. Where's George?"

"General Hammond hasbeen promoted and is in Washington now."

"Ok, what about Jack?" Sam looked down then back up at him.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Follow me!"

"Sure!" They walked down to Sam's lab and sat down.

"Dad, Colonel O'Neill downloaded an ancient repository and he got the information to save Earth. He is frozen,… but alive, down in Antarctica. He has been down there for over seven months. There's an ancient outpost there, and we sent a message to the Asgard for their help when he first had it downloaded, but we haven't heard from them."

"Oh Sam, I'm sorry!" He held onto her hands.

"It's ok, at least he's alive!"

"You miss him, don't you?" He looked at her and could tell she missed him.

"Yes."

"Ok, what about Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Teal'c is with Bra'tac, and Daniel is down in Antarctica doing some translating and catching a cold." Jacob smiled at that last remark, knowing Sam was trying to be cheerful.

"Ok, what about you, Sam? What's been happening with you?"

"I'm engaged, dad… to a cop. Mark's friend, his name is Pete Shanahan." Both Jacob and Selmac were both shocked with what Sam had said.

"Does he make you happy?"

"Yes!" Then she looked down at their hands.

Jacob could tell she was trying to put on a brave face for him. It had been over a year since he last saw her, and he knew that she still loved Jack and he remembered the last time he spoke to Jack and remembered what Jack had said to him,

'_I want her to have a life… not in this place_._'_

Jacob knew he wasn't talking about the SGC, he was talking about himself and the Air Force and could see in Jack's eyes that it hurt him deep down to say those words knowing it wasn't true.

"That's all I want Sam, is for you to be happy!" She looked up at him.

"I know."

"Anyway, how is Mark and the family?" He said to change the 'Jack' subject.

"Good, they missed you!"

"I miss them too!"

"Before you go, you could call them?"

"Sure, I'll do that. So what else has been happening?"

"I've been promoted." Jacob grinned at that news.

"Congratulations Sam, I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks dad, and I'm also the leader of SG1 till the Colonel returns."

"Ok well, it won't be the first time you lead SG1."

"I know!"

They talked for the next hour, and then Jacob called Mark and talked to him and the grandkids for half an hour. Then he called George and spoke to him for a while to find out what else had been happening before he left to return back to the Tok'ra to let them know what has been happening.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Over the next six months Sam kept herself busy with work and wedding plans. Just a week before the wedding, Jacob arrived back at the SGC to find that Sam was at area fifty-one for a couple of days.

"Thanks for telling me Hank. Is there any chance for me to go and see this outpost?"

"Sure, that can be arranged. Why don't you go and get changed and I'll meet you back here in fifteen minutes?"

"Ok, thanks." Then they walked out of the gate room together.

Jacob was walking down to the men's locker room when he saw Teal'c. He raised an eyebrow.

"Teal'c… you've got hair!"

"General Carter, it's good to see you!"

"You too, Teal'c!" They both shook a jaffa hand shake.

"I was told you were here a few months ago."

"Yeah, to find out if it was true about Anubis… and Jack."

"Indeed, O'Neill sacrificed himself to save Earth… again!" Jacob grinned.

"Yeah, that's Jack for ya. Anyway, I'm heading down to the outpost to see Daniel for a few hours. When I return, we both can talk, catch up since Sam is at area fifty-one."

"I will be in the gym at 1100 when you return."

"Ok, see you then." Teal'c did a slight bow before they went their separate ways.

Jacob walked into the locker room to get changed in to his BDU. Once changed, he walked back to the gate room to see Hank down there with a thick parka in his hands.

"Here, you would need this."

"Thanks."

Hank passed him the jacket and he put it on, then he passed him the white stone.

"I've spoken to General Hammond. He will be dropping by about 1400 to catch up."

"Ok thanks Hank. Does Sam know I'm back?"

"No, not yet!"

"Don't tell her, I like to surprise her." Hank smiled.

"Sure, I'll make sure that there is hot chocolate waiting for you when you return."

"Thanks!" Then he beamed himself to the outpost.

Daniel and a couple of staff were working when there was a bright light. The SFs raised their guns when Jacob appeared.

"Lower your weapons!" Jacob said.

"Who are you? How did you get here?"

"I'm General Carter, now lower your weapons and that's an order!"

"You better do it guys, you don't want to piss him off. Hello Jacob." Jacob turned around and smiled.

"Daniel, how's the cold?"

"Ok." They both hugged and the SFs lowered their weapons.

"How are you Jacob? Does the Tok'ra know you're here?"

"Yep! So this is the ancient outpost that I've heard a lot about."

"Yeah! Here, let me show you where Jack is."

"Ok." They walked over to where Jack was.

"Ok. You remember where the second gate was found seven years ago?"

"Yes!"

"It was only twenty meters that way." Daniel pointed to a wall.

"You're joking?"

"Nope!" Then they stopped.

Jacob could see Jack there, frozen, looking down at something. Daniel could tell he wanted to know what happened and why he was looking that way.

"Jacob." He turned to look at Daniel.

"You want to know why he is looking that way?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He was looking at Sam when this chamber froze up. I think that is who he wanted to look at last."

"Those two needed some sense knocked into them, they're both stubborn." He let out a breath.

"I agree, but things have changed."

"I know Daniel, I know." Daniel showed Jacob around the chamber while still talking.

"Daniel, have you meet this Pete Shanahan?"

"Yes!"

"What do you think of him?"

"He's not right for Sam, for one." He looked at Jack then back to Jacob.

"He almost got Sam killed last year!"

"Osiris mission?"

"Yeah!"

"I know all about that, I read the reports. What do you think of him?"

"He's an ok guy… for a cop but, I've got the feeling he's hiding something from Sam. I don't know what it is, and I've noticed Sam close her eyes and bite her lower lip every time he says ' babe'. I think that was starting to get on her nerves."

"What else?"

"Nothing much. We met a few times, but that was just about it."

"Ok well, I'm meeting him tonight."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks!" They talked about other things before Jacob beamed back to the SGC.

When he looked up in the control room, he smiled and walked out of the gate room to see Sam walking towards him.

"Dad!"

"Hi ya, kiddo! How are ya?" They both hugged.

"I'm good, how…?"

"I went to see the outpost and talk to Daniel."

"Ah, so, hot chocolate?" She said smiling.

"Sounds good to me, but first," he started to unzip the jacket.

"Ok, meet you in the mess hall."

"Ok." Then they went their separate ways.

Ten minutes later, Sam walked in and got herself a cup of coffee before joining her father.

"So, how are the wedding plans?"

"Good, I'm looking forward to tonight. Mark and the family are going to be here."

"That's good to know, so what can you tell me about…"

"Pete?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, he's a detective for Colorado Springs PD, he's divorced with four children, two of each."

"Divorced?" He raised both eye brows.

"Yes, he has been for three years."

"Ok, how did he meet Mark?"

"College. They were roommates."

"Ah, what else?"

"Dad?" She looked at him wondering what he was up to.

"What? I just want to know a bit about him, that's all."

"I know."

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"I'm ok."

"Is it about Jack?"

"Yeah… we should have heard from the Asgard by now."

"I'm sure there is a reason. As you said last time, they were fighting the replicators."

"True, but there is something else."

"Sam?"

"I know it sounds strange, but I've been having strange dreams for the past three months."

"What sort of dreams?"

"The first seven dreams were when the gate was spinning and locked. The next dream Colonel O'Neill was in, he said 'come on Carter, we've got a galaxy to save' then he walked up the ramp and through the gate."

"Were there any more?"

"Yes, the next dream showed me walking up the ramp and through the gate. There were jaffa at the gate, and I can see Jack walking around them. Then he looks at me and says 'they can't see us, come on', then I wake up."

"Carry on."

"Ok, in the next dream I follow the Colonel to the side of a mountain cliff and up steps till we're inside of the mountain. Then we come to a room, then I woke up. The next dream there was an altar, like on a planet we came across a few years ago. I walk up to it then look at the Colonel, he says, 'This is the weapon you need to defeat them'. I ask, 'defeat who'? He says 'replicators', then I woke up. The last dream was last night."

"What was it?"

"I'm standing there watching the Colonel push each square, then I heard a humming noise. The next thing I'm on my back. I look over and I can see the Colonel also on his back. Then he gets up and so do I. Then he shuts it down and he looks at me and says, 'Sam I know you can do it, time is running out, you know what you have to do', then I woke up."

"That is a strange dream, Sam."

"Dad, I checked out the address. It's real and I've spoken to Teal'c. He knows the planet, it belongs to Baal."

"That is strange, that you've been having these dreams."

"I know, it's like the Colonel's showing me where the ancient weapon is that could defeat the replicators."

"What are you going to do?"

Then the alarms went off, so they ran out of the mess hall and to the control room. When they got there,

"Colonel, we've got a call from Norad, there's a ship in orbit around Earth!"

"Goa'uld?"

"We don't think so, take a look!" Sam sat down and saw the photo of the ship, she clicked on the keyboard then froze.

"Sam, is that what I think it is?"

"It is!"

"Colonel?" Sam turned and looked at Hank.

"It's a replicator ship, sir!"

"Is there anything that can destroy the ship?"

"Yes sir!"

"Colonel?"

"Sir, permission to go off world?"

"Colonel?"

"Hank." They followed Jacob where they could talk in private.

"Hank, let Sam go!"

"Jacob?"

"Hank, I'll explain it all to you... trust Sam."

"Sir, when it's over, I'll go to PYX343, Teal'c can meet me there."

"You better have a good story Colonel!"

"Yes sir!"

"Ok granted, what do you need?"

"Cloaking device!"

"That all?"

"Yes sir!"

"Ok, go and get Teal'c. You have a go!"

"Thanks, sir!"

Then she ran out of the control room. Luckily she knew where Teal'c would be. When the elevator doors opened, Sam pushed Teal'c back as she stepped in.

"Teal'c, gear up! We are going off world!"

"Why?"

"I know where there's a weapon we can use to destroy the replicators"

"The planet you spoke of this morning?"

"Yes, and that's not all!" Then the doors opened and they got off.

"There a replicator ship in orbit!"

"Then we must hurry!"

"Yep! Let's go. Meet you in the gate room in five minutes!" Then they went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I would like to wish Chris ( adm. bones)& Jenni twin daughters Alison and Samantha a happy birthday,(13/11/07) they are two year old twins**

Chapter three

Five minutes later, Hank, Jacob and Teal'c were down at the bottom of the ramp while the gate started spinning. By the time the wormhole was formed, Sam walked into the gate room.

"Good luck, Colonel!"

"Thanks, sir!"

"Good luck Sam!"

"Thanks dad! See you when we return and keep the light on for us." She said smiling.

Then she and Teal'c walked up the ramp and through the gate and then it shut down.

"All we can do is wait," Hank said.

"I know, I've already sent a message to the Tok'ra to warn them."

"Good idea!" Then the gate started spinning and the alarms went off.

"That can't be Sam!"

They ran up to the control room when the power went out after the wormhole was formed. Then a form walked through and down the ramp then the gate shut down and the power came back online.

"Who or what is that?"

"That's the Asgard," Jacob said. Then he walked down to greet the Asgard.

"Hello!"

"Hello, I'm Hernia. Sorry I couldn't come any sooner, our new home world was overrun by replicators, till they were all destroyed by a weapon that was created on one of our missing ships."

"So, you've got the ship now, right?"

"No, after the weapon was released it jumped into hyperdrive. Where are Major Carter, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c?"

"Colonel Carter and Teal'c are on a mission, and Dr. Jackson is down in Antarctica. There is an ancient outpost down there. Colonel O'Neill some how activated the weapon down there and it destroyed all of Anubis' ships."

"We had heard the news when we got your message. At the moment, we have no ships available. They are either taken over by the replicators or damaged by them."

"What about Thor?"

"We haven't heard from Thor in three of your months. He was monitoring what was happening on the planet where the human replicators are."

"You don't think that the replicators have gotten on his ship?"

"That is what we think has happened … I am sorry."

"So, you can't help Jack at this time?"

"No, sorry."

"Thanks for telling us." Then the gate started spinning.

"That's got to be Sam."

"I hope you're right. Hernia, I suggest you come down here or you will lose your head when the wormhole is formed." Then they stepped back as Hernia walked down the ramp and over to where Hank and Jacob were and waited.

After Sam and Teal'c stepped through the gate on the planet, it shut down. They ran over to where the DHD was and Sam started pushing the buttons, then the middle one. Once the wormhole was formed, Sam walked up the steps, turned to Teal'c, gave a nod, which he did in return, then pushed the button on her sleeve and she was cloaked. Then she stepped through the gate to where the weapon was.

She saw the jaffa there with their staff weapons pointed at the gate, so she waited and the gate shut down, which they thought was odd. Then they went back to what they were doing before.

Sam walked away then she ran up the path and steps that led to where she could activate the weapon. When she walked into where the controls were, she checked the area out for jaffa.

Then she walked up to it and she started pushing buttons. She could hear the device starting to hum like in her dreams.

Then she uncloaked herself then she pushed all the buttons. Then she pushed the last one. The next thing she knew, she was on the floor.

She got up from the floor and she shut the device down and she left an SG1 badge on top of the altar. Then she cloaked herself and she walked back down to the gate smiling, knowing she had just wiped out all the replicators in the galaxy.

When she reached the DHD, she dialled to one planet and walked through the gate, then it shut down. Sam ran to the DHD and started dialling knowing that she would be attacked within twenty seconds then dialled to where Teal'c was.

She uncloaked herself as soon as she heard the dogs, then she ran up the ramp and through the gate to the other side and it shut down. Sam walked over to the DHD and looked around staying on alert until Teal'c showed up.

"Let's go home!" Then she dialled Earth and Teal'c sent the code through. Then they both walked up the steps and through the gate to the other side and it shut down. Then they walked down the ramp when Hank walked into the room.

"What happened here, sir?"

"There was some sort of shock wave that came through here, it blew up all the computers in the control room, I've got Sergeant Siler on to it now."

"Sorry, I'll go and give him a hand… where's dad?"

"I'm sorry to tell you, he collapsed after the shock wave hit." Sam was shocked with the news and ran out of the gate room and down to the infirmary.

"Teal'c, Selmac's slipped into a coma, he's dying!"

"I understand." Then he walked out of the gate room, leaving Hank standing there alone. Sam walked down to where Jacob was and walked in and over to his bed. He was sleeping then she looked up at the doctor.

"How bad?"

"I'm sorry, there is nothing I can do!"

"What about a healing device?"

"I don't know, it might work."

Sam walked out of the isolation room to get the healing device. When she returned, she used it on both her father and Selmac for a long time. When she stopped, she collapsed on the floor. Luckily, Teal'c was there. He picked her up and put her on the bed next to Jacob then returned to where he was.

A few minutes later, the lights went out, so Teal'c waited for the emergency lights to come on. When they didn't, he got up and walked out of the isolation room to where the torches were.

When he returned, the door was closed, so he went to the closest phone to call the control room, not knowing what was going on in the isolation room.

While the room was in total darkness and Sam was still sleeping, the alien beamed Jacob up onto his ship. Then he beamed Jack up. Once Jack was there, it turned time dilation on and it woke Jack up and spoke to him.

The alien knew it only had a few minutes before the crystals start to overheat and it had to return to normal time. It saw Jack get up from the bed and step over to where Jacob was and put his hand on his forehead and close his eyes for twenty seconds.

Then he opened his eyes and the alien asked him to lie down and rest. As soon as Jack lay down, he closed his eyes and slept. The alien returned back to normal time and beamed them both back to where they were and he returned power back to the SGC.

When the power was turned back on, Teal'c opened the isolation door and walked in and relaxed when he saw Jacob and Sam still resting. So he returned to where he was and he returned to kel-no-rem. An hour later, Sam woke up and looked around till she saw her father still resting. Then she remembered what she tried to do. She sat up and got up from the bed and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed, holding onto his hand.

She looked at him and noticed that he looked different. He wasn't sweating and wasn't pale like he was before. Sam was hoping the healing device worked. A minute later, Jacob opened his eyes and smiled.

"Hey!"

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Good, really good and I can hear Selmac. What happened?"

"It worked. The ancient device worked dad. It sent a shock wave through the gate but I don't how much of the galaxy was affected, but it did work."

"That's good to know, but did something happen? Because Selmac was dying, she had been ill for a couple of weeks before we came home and now she's like a young symboite again."

"Dad, I used the healing device on you and Selmac when I heard what had happened to you!"

"Oh, but the healing device doesn't make Selmac feel younger." Sam frowned.

"That is strange. The only other thing I can think of is that an ancient healed you and Selmac."

"You might be right there, Sam, but if it was an ancient, we would like to thank them."

"Same here. But, if it was them and they are listening in," she looked around the room.

"Thank you, who ever you are. Thank you for saving my father's and Selmac's life." Jacob looked around.

"Thank you for saving our lives!" Then they looked at each other and they both hugged. Then the doctor walked in.

"Sorry! Oh, you're awake! How are you both feeling?" They pulled apart.

"Good, and we both think that the ancients healed dad and Selmac here."

"Wow, that is interesting, cause we had a black out for a few minutes and all the emergency lighting on this floor didn't come back on."

"That is strange alright!" Then Sam looked at her watch.

"Shit! Doctor, when can dad be released? Cause we have the pre-wedding dinner in an hour and half and we need to go shopping before the stores close!"

"I just need to check his and Selmac's vitals and, if everything is good, you can go, but you will have to take things easy."

"We will!"

"Good!"

Sam got off the bed and went to get changed. She got Jacob some clothes then she returned, while the doctor checked both Jacob and Selmac over.

A few minutes later, Sam walked in.

"How is he?"

"Healthy as a teenager!" She said smiling. Jacob grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks, so he can go now?"

"Yes!"

"Thanks!" Sam walked over and passed him his clothes.

"I'll wait outside, dad!"

"Ok, Sam!" Sam walked out and waited. A couple of minutes later, he walked out just as he was putting his jacket on.

"Ready?"

"Ok, let's go!" They walked to the elevators and then headed up to the surface.

They got into Sam's car and drove to the mall where Sam knew there was a good men's shop there. They both talked while on their way there. When they arrived, they walked into the busy mall and walked to where the men store was.

Jacob was able to buy a pair of trousers, shirt, tie and a jacket and new shoes. Once it was all paid for, they walked out of the shop just as they were closing their doors for the night.

They returned to Sam's car then drove back to her place. When they got there, they both showered and got dressed. By that time, it was time to leave so they left in Sam's car and they drove to the 'Craftwood inn' restaurant for the pre-wedding dinner with family and closest friends. When they arrived, everyone else was there. When they walked in, Daniel walked over to them

"Sam, Jacob, I heard what happened. I'm pleased you two are ok!"

"Thanks, Daniel!"

"Hey Sam, I see you made it, babe!" Sam closed her eyes. 'I wish he didn't call me that' then she opened her eyes and could see Jacob looking at her.

"I'm ok, I just wish he didn't call me babe. It's annoying," she whispered.

"Did you tell him?"

"Yes, but he still calls me it." Pete walked over to them and gave Sam a kiss.

"Babe, I see you could make it and I see you brought some guy with you." Daniel, Sam and Jacob looked at him, so she decided to be like Jack and see what happened.

"Is that a problem, Pete?"

"Yes, I mean, who is he? Someone from work?"

"Well, yes, and we are really close," he snorted.

"Well, sorry, but we only paid for fifty guests. Why didn't you tell me you were bringing someone else?"

"Cause he is on the list. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to get a drink! Coming, dad?"

"Sure thing, Sam!" Then they walked way leaving Pete there stunned.

"You just screwed up big time Pete, big time!" Then Daniel walked away smiling, while Sam and Jacob were at the bar getting a drink.

"Sam, that was mean!"

"I know!" She took a sip of her beer while smiling.

"You know, you've been hanging around Jack too long!" Sam's smile fell from her face.

"Hey, I'm sorry kiddo! Still no word?"

"No!"

"Dad!" Jacob turned and smiled.

"Mark, I see you made it!" They both hugged.

"Yes, hi Sam… are you ok?"

"Sam's CO is MIA."

"Yeah, I know. She told me a few weeks ago. So, still no word?"

"No, nothing yet."

"Ok, so, I saw you two talking to Pete. What do you think of him dad?"

"Nice guy who puts his foot in his mouth." Mark frowned.

"Mark, Pete didn't know who dad was. He thought he was someone from work."

"Oh, well, the rest of the family is here, so shall we?"

"Sure, Sam?"

"I'm going to the ladies room."

Then she walked away after putting her empty bottle back on the counter. When she returned everyone was sitting down, so she got herself a glass of red wine before joining the others at the table.

Sam didn't say much at the table during dinner. When the evening drew to a close, Jacob drove them both home since all he had was one glass of wine and the rest was orange juice. When they got home and were inside, "Night dad!"

"Night Sam!" She walked to her room and closed the door.

Jacob waited for a few minutes before he decided to check on Sam. When he got to the door, he could hear her crying, so he left her alone for the night and went to bed himself.

The next day, Sam put on a brave face for everyone at the wedding and at the reception. Cassie, Daniel, Teal'c, Jacob, George Hammond and others from the SGC could tell she was putting on a brave face.

That night Pete made love to Sam, even though she wasn't in the mood, so she let him do what he wanted to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING: Violence in this chapter**

Chapter four

Six years later, Sam had two sets of identical triplets. The first set was all girls, and they had brown eyes and brown hair. Since Pete was away when Sam gave birth to them, she named them Grace, Janet and Jackie.

Then three years later, Sam gave birth to three identical boys, who she named Jonathan (Jon for short), George and Jake. When they were a year old, Sam was promoted to full Colonel. The war was over with the Goa'uld at long last and now the jaffa could return home.

It was just after Peter and Sam's sixth wedding anniversary when Sam found out she was pregnant again. Pete wasn't happy about it and he walked out of the door and didn't return till two weeks later.

"Sam, why are you doing this to me? You know we just manage to make ends meet and now, another baby on the way. What were you thinking?"

"Pete, you damn well knew I was taking the injection. I would have told you what happened, but you just walked out the door without letting me finish!"

"Well then, what happened?" They were yelling at each other.

"The SGC received a bad batch of drugs, and I'm not the only one who is pregnant. Four others from the base also ended up pregnant!"

"Well, I want you to get rid of it!" Sam stood there in shock hearing what Pete wanted her to do.

"No, I'm not getting rid of this baby!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

They were still yelling at each other. Then he backhanded her, which caused her to fall and hit her head on the edge of the coffee table. She was still cognizant.

"I'm keeping the baby!"

"No, you're not!"

He was so angry, he went to kick Sam in the stomach. She saw it coming and rolled over and he got her in the back. Then she managed to get on her hands and knees. He trid to kick her again, but she was able to stop him with her arm.

Then she got up and he backhanded her again, so she hit him. At the same time he punched her in the stomach, which made her keel over onto the floor holding on to her stomach while in shock. Then he kicked her in the lower stomach.

"Now I hope you lost the kid!" Then his cell phone rang, so he went to answer it, then he returned.

"I'm needed back at the station. See you when I get home," He walked out the door leaving Sam there on the floor. Her kids ran over to her.

"Mummy!" They got down on their knees with tears in their eyes.

"Get my phone Grace!" Sam said weakly.

"Mummy, we can help you save the baby!"

"Grace, you can't!"

"Mummy, Jackie, Janet and I can! Trust us! Help me roll mummy on to her back!"

They rolled Sam on to her back and moved her arms. She was still in pain. She saw her three daughters put their hands onto her lower stomach and close their eyes. She started to feel the pain going till it was gone. They were like that for a minute, then they opened their eyes and moved their hands. Sam's eyes were starting to close.

"Don't worry mum, the babies are ok!"

"Call a medical team!" Then she lost consciousness.

"What do we do?" Jon asked.

Grace got up and she went to Sam's bag and got her cell phone out and she looked up Daniel's phone number then pressed 'call'.

"Uncle Daniel will know what to do!" Then she listened to the ringing and waited.

"Hello?"

"Uncle Daniel, it's Grace, mummy's hurt!"

"Grace, why what's wrong?" Daniel started to worry when he heard what Grace said about Sam.

"Daddy beat up mummy, he wanted her to kill the baby!"

"What, Sam's pregnant?" He said in shock.

"Yes, daddy wanted her to kill it, she wouldn't. He beat her up!"

"Ok, Grace. I'm on my way with a medical team. Where's Pete?"

"He got a phone call and he left."

"Ok, I'm on my way, just get a blanket and put it over Sam to keep her warm, ok?"

"Ok! Please hurry!"

"I will!" Then he hung up and she did the same.

"Jackie, Janet, help me get a blanket for mummy! Uncle Daniel is coming with medical team!"

They ran upstairs to their parent's room and got a quilt from the bed and they dragged it down stairs and pulled it over Sam. They sat down next to Sam and waited.

When Daniel got off the phone, General Hank Landry walked into Daniel's lab with Teal'c behind him.

"Sir, we need a medical team at Sam's place!" Daniel got up from his chair.

"Why?"

"Pete's beaten Sam up, Grace just called. Sir, did you know that Sam is pregnant?"

"No!"

"Well it looks like she might lose it. Pete beat her up cause he wanted her to get rid of it!"

"How do you know this?"

"Grace said that Pete wanted Sam to kill the baby, and she must have said no and so he decided to do it for her!" Both Hank and Teal'c were shocked.

"Go, and you can give a full briefing when you return. Teal'c go with him!"

"Thanks sir, what about the kids?"

"Bring them here!"

"Thanks, come on Teal'c!"

They ran out of his lab while Hank went to the phone and called to have a medical team go to Sam's house. When finished there, he called the control room and got them to send a message to the Tok'ra to ask for Jacob. When finished, he walked down to the infirmary to see Dr. Brightman to find out if it was true about Sam being pregnant.

Fifteen minutes later they heard voices outside and a door opened.

"Grace, Jackie, Janet?"

"In the living room, Uncle Daniel" Grace yelled out.

They walked quickly down to the living room and were shocked to see Sam's bruised face.

"Come here you guys! Are you ok?"

He and Teal'c crouched down and they all went into their open arms while the medical team looked Sam over.

"We're worried about mummy!"

"Don't worry, everything is going to be ok!"

They saw the medical team put Sam on a backboard and strap her down, then put a blanket over her before taking her out of the house.

"I want to be with mummy," Jake said.

"Jake, listen to me, ok, all of you! You will see Sam, but first, why don't we go upstairs and pack a few things? You're going to be on the base for a few days while your mummy's there!"

"I want to go now!"

"Jake, we will! I'll promise you that, once we get few things, then we go! The sooner we do, the soon we can go, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Come on, let's go upstairs!" Then they heard foot steps and turn around and relaxed.

"Hi guys, what's going on?" Cassie walked into the living room.

"Cassie, can you go and pack a few things of Sam's?"

"Daniel?" Cassie was confused.

"Teal'c, can you take the kids upstairs and help them pack a few things?"

"Come on children, the sooner we pack, the sooner you can see Colonel Carter!" Teal'c followed the kids upstairs.

"Daniel, where's Sam?" Daniel stepped forward and put his hands onto her arms.

"Cassie, Pete beat Sam up!" Cassie's eyes went wide in shock.

"How is she?"

"The medical team left a few minutes ago to take Sam to the SGC… Sam's pregnant and Pete wanted her to have an abortion!"

"Sam said no, didn't she?"

"Yeah!"

"Oh, no!" She went into Daniel's arms and he stroked her back.

"Cassie can you... ah… pack some clothes for Sam?" She pulled back.

"Sure, can I stay on the base?"

"Sure, come on! Let's go and give Teal'c a hand!"

"Ok" They both walked upstairs and helped pack a few things, then they left to go to the SGC.

When they arrived, they took their bags down to Sam's quarters, then they went to the infirmary. Daniel went in to find out what was going on when he saw Jacob using the healing device over Sam. When finished, he turned to see Daniel standing there.

"What happened?"

"I don't know all the details, but from what Grace has told me, Sam is pregnant." He looked at Jacob and waited for his reaction.

"I know, Hank told me."

"Oh! Well, Pete wanted Sam to have an abortion, she said no and this is what happened. From what Grace told me, she and the others saw Pete beat her up. She hit him a couple of times, but he kicked her when she was down and punched her before he got a phone call and left!"

"That bastard! If I ever see him!"

"Jacob!" Daniel interrupted.

"What?"

"Dad?" Sam said. He looked down.

"Sam, you're going to be ok, kiddo!"

"My baby?"

"Don't know!"

"I'll get Dr. Brightman, plus someone else. Well, six kids miss their mommy!" Daniel said smiling.

"Where are they?"

"Outside, I'll go and get them." He went to turn around.

"Daniel, something else happened at home before I lost consciousness which concerns the girls." Daniel step forward till he was close to the bed.

"Sam?"

"They saved my baby's life!"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was in pain, they rolled me on to my back and put their hands onto my stomach and closed their eyes for about a minute. When they opened them and moved their hands, Grace said that the babies are ok. Then I just came to, just now." Daniel looked at Jacob then back down at Sam.

"Sam, are you're sure?"

"Yes!"

"I'll be right back," Daniel said. Then he walked out of the room.

"Sam, I've never heard of or seen someone who could do that with out some sort of healing device."

"I have, when Bra'tac was stabbed, Colonel O'Neill did what my girls did to me but how can they…?" Then her eyes widened.

"Sam!" Then Daniel and Dr. Brightman walked in and over to the bed. The doctor was pushing the ultra sound machine over to the bed and she plugged it in.

"Colonel, are you ok?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, let's see if everything is ok here, shall we?" The doctor put some gel over Sam's stomach and put the rod over it.

"Well, everything looks good, but you're carrying triplets again!"

"Again?"

"Yes!" She showed Sam the screen where she could see three heartbeats, then she relaxed.

"At least I know that they are going to be ok."

"True, but I want to keep you in here for few days!"

"Sure!"

"Ok, is there anything you need?"

"Yes, my kids!" The doctor smiled.

"Sure, I'll let them know."

"Thanks!" Then she packed everything up and wheeled the trolley out of the room.

"Sam, how far along are you?" Daniel asked.

"Ten weeks."

"Ok." Then the door opened and they all turned to see Sam's six kids walked over to the bed.

"Mummy, are you ok?"

"Yes, and the babies are going to be just fine!" They all smiled.

"So, we're going to have more brothers, cool," Grace said. They looked at her.

"Grace, how do you know that they are going to be boys?"

"I saw their thing that us girls don't have, down here!"

She point to her crotch. Daniel raised an eyebrow. Jacob looked at Grace in shock and Sam tried not to laugh, then Jacob decided to let them know that he was there.

"Hi, kids!"

"Granddad!" They ran around to where he was and he crouched down to give them all a hug.

"How are you six doing?" When he looked at them.

"We are fine grandad, just worried about mummy!"

"Well, she's going to be ok."

"We know!"

"How do you know, Jackie?"

"Cause she's smiling!"

"Smart girl!" Daniel said.

They talked for a few minutes till Sam was falling back to sleep again, so Jacob and Daniel took the kids out of the room for a while.

"Grandad, I'm hungry," Grace said.

"Well, it is past your dinner time. Come on, let's go and get some dinner!"

They walked down to the mess hall where they got some dinner.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I would like to know should i carry on posting a new chapter every second day or every day? please let me know in your reviews, then i'll know by tomorrow moring.**

Chapter five

The kids looked around and saw no big tables, so Grace lifted her hands and looked at two tables and closed her hands together then the tables and chairs moved together. Daniel saw what she did and was shocked.

"Jacob!" Jacob turned to Daniel and saw what Daniel was seeing.

"What the hell?"

"I think we need to test these kids!"

"And find out how long they've had these powers!"

"Yeah!"

Then they continued to get the kids their dinners and then took it over to them. Then they went back and got their own dinners before returning to the table.

"Grace, how long have you had the power?" Daniel asked.

"Since I was a year old, we all have it!"

"Including the healing powers?" Jacob asked.

"Yes!"

"Jacob?" Daniel looked at him.

"Sam said that the girls healed Sam and saved the babies."

"How?"

"They just put their hands over Sam's stomach and closed their eyes."

Daniel thought about what Jacob said, then he remembered what Jack had done to save Bra'tac when he had the second download. He looked at the kids, especially the girls and his eyes widened.

"Kids, what is your favourite jello?"

"I like red," Grace and Jon said.

"I like blue," Jackie and George said.

"I like red and blue," Janet and Jake said.

"Daniel, what is it?" Daniel looked at Jacob.

"We know Sam loves blue jello!"

"Yes?"

"Pete hate jello, but Jack loved red!"

"Daniel?"

"Jacob, look at them! Don't they look like someone we know?"

Jacob looked at them as they ate their meal. He looked at the girls then to the boys, then to Daniel.

"Daniel?"

"I thought they looked like someone… but, how can it be possible?"

"Daniel, who?"

"Jack and Charlie!"

"What? Jack had been frozen for almost a year when these kids were conceived!"

"I know!" Then Hank walked into the room and over to their table.

"Jacob, Dr. Jackson, we've just heard from the Asgard. They are fine and they are sending someone here. They should be here within a few hours."

"That's good news! What about Thor?"

"They're sending a ship to where Thor was last."

"Ok, thanks for telling us."

"No worries, I'll leave you all to enjoy your dinner." Then he walked out of the room leaving them alone.

"Well, at least we know that they are still alive."

"True!"

They finished their dinner a few minutes later, and they all left the mess hall and walked down to the infirmary where they saw Dr. Brightman again. Daniel walked over to the woman.

"Dr. Jackson, what can I do for you?"

"Can you take a blood sample from the kids?"

"Why?"

"It's just a hunch, but I think Pete's not the father of these kids… I think I know who the real father is."

"Who?"

"Well, I'm not saying, but his DNA is on the computer data base, so can you check for me?"

"Sure!" She walked over to the kids.

"Hi kids, I would like to take a blood sample from you all so I can find out a few things."

"I hate needles!" Grace said.

"Well, I'll be quick as I can and afterwards I'll give you all a lollypop."

"We don't like lollypops, we like gummy bears!"

"Well, I've got some in my office, so how about it?"

"Ok!"

They all walked over to the bed and Daniel and Jacob helped them up onto the two gurneys while the doctor got everything set up.

Then she walked over and she took a blood sample from each of them. When finished, she walked to her office and got out six packets of gummy bears and walked back over and passed a packet to each of them and they all said thanks.

"I'll let you know the results in an hour!"

"Thanks! Come on kids, let's find out where you're going to be sleeping and then we can get you kids ready for bed, ok?"

"Ok!"

Then they left the infirmary and went to find out where they were going to be sleeping. When they did, they went to Sam's quarters to get their bags then to two of the VIP rooms, which were next to each other.

Once they all were changed, they got into the two big beds and Daniel and Jacob gave them a kiss good night. Then they closed the door to see Teal'c there on his mat getting ready for kel-no-rem.

"I'll watch over these children tonight!"

"Thanks Teal'c." He did a slight bow and closed his eyes. Daniel and Jacob walked back down to Daniel's lab.

"You know Daniel, if Jack is the father, the question is, how can that be possible?"

"I know, Jacob!" When they reached Daniel's lab, they both sat down.

"You know there's got to be an answer to who and why!"

"True Jacob. While we are waiting, we might as well get some work done."

"Ok, so what were you working on?"

Over the next hour Daniel and Jacob were working together when Dr. Brightman walked into the lab with a pale face.

"Doctor, are you ok?" Jacob asked.

"I've got the results!"

"Sit down, please!" Daniel said, so she did.

"There is a match for both parents. Colonel Carter is the mother and Colonel O'Neill is the father of all six of them…. You knew, Dr. Jackson!" She looked at him.

"It was a hunch, was there anything else?"

"Yes, they all have the protein marker and naquadah in them, and the ancient gene but…" She looked at them both.

"But what?"

"The gene that the kids have is ten times more than what Colonel O'Neill had and I checked Colonel Carter's blood. I don't know how it's possible, but she also has it!"

"What, Sam has the ancient gene?"

"Yes!"

"But how that be possible when Thor checked everyone here on the base. Jack was the only one who had it!"

"I don't know, sorry."

"Thanks for telling us."

"I'd better get back to work."

"Ok, thanks." Then she got up and walked out of the lab.

"Well, at least we know who the father is, but I wonder how Sam was able to getthe ancient gene?" Daniel said.

"Who knows Daniel, hopefully the Asgard might be able to help?"

"Yeah!"

When the new Asgard ship called the 'Carter' drop out of hyperspace, the Asgard could see the black hole and no ships around. They sent a signal, just in case there was a cloaked ship, when their sensors picked up a weak signal coming from a pod.

When the Asgard recognised the signal coming from an Asgard pod, they beamed the pod aboard the ship. When they saw the Asgard inside the pod sleeping, they checked it out..

When they found out that it was Thor, they was able to open the pod. It was almost out of air and they beamed Thor into another pod and scanned to see if he was ok. When the results showed that he was ok, they were able to wake him up and to find out what had happened. While Thor told the Asgard what had happened, they jumped into hyperspace to Earth.

The next morning, Sam was sitting up in bed talking to her six children while she was having breakfast when Jacob walked into the room.

"Morning, dad!"

"Morning Sam, how are you feeling?"

"Good… hungry though."

"That's good to know… Kids, Teal'c has the DVD you wanted to watch. You know where his room is?"

"Yes, thanks grandad!"

They all got off the bed and walked out of the room to see Teal'c there waiting to take them to his quarters so they could watch a DVD together.

"Sam, what happened yesterday?" He sat on the edge of the bed looking at her.

"I told Pete that I was pregnant… he just yelled at me, going on about us just making ends meet, can't afford to raise another baby, then he told to get rid of it!"

"You said no?" She nodded.

"Then he backhanded me for starters. I lost my balance and landed on the floor. I remember hitting my head, then I saw him ready to kick me in the stomach, so I quickly rolled over and he got my back. Then as I was on my hands and knees, he tried to kick me again, but I stopped him. Then I got up from the ground when he hit me and I hit him back. At the same time, he punched me in the stomach and I keeled over holding my stomach. Then he kicked me again and said that he hoped I had lost the baby!" Then she started crying, so he pulled her into his arms.

"Shh! Everything is going to alright Sam, you and the kids are fine!"

"Dad, when I'm out of here, I'm going to divorce him and try to gain full custody of my kids!"

"Ok, you know that there are plenty of people here who will support you."

"I know!" When they pulled apart Jacob got her a tissue so she could wipe her eyes.

"Why don't you get some rest and we can talk later, ok?"

"Ok, dad!" He leaned over and kissed her forehead before he got up and walked out of the room. He went to see Hank, who was in his office.

"Jacob, how's Colonel Carter?"

"She's resting. Can you do something for me?"

"Sure, name it!"

"Can you find out who is the best lawyer there is? Sam wants to divorce Pete and gain full custody of the kids for what he did to her."

"What did she tell you?"

"He tried to murder the triplets!" Hank was shocked with what Jacob had just said.

"Jacob, there is something you should know."

"What is it?"

"Since Colonel Carter married the detective, the Chief of Staff was concerned cause the detective knows about the SGC. The government has had the place bugged and there are hidden cameras in the house. I'll make some calls and see if we can get a copy of what happened last night."

"Crap!" Jacob said running his hands over his head.

"Jacob?" Jacob walked over and closed the door, then he turned around and walked over and sat down.

"We've got a big problem now!" Hank looked at him.

"The kids have the healing powers of the ancients and that's not all!"

"What are you talking about?"

"I don't have all the answers, but Jack is the kids' biological father." Hank was shocked.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

Jacob told Hank about what d happened last night, the DNA results that had come back, everything. When he was finished, Hank was shocked.

"I better make some calls. I'll let you know as soon as I get word!"

"Thanks, I'm going to Sam's house and pack some things and take them to Jack's."

"Ok, how can I reach you?"

"I'll have Sam's cell phone with me"

"Ok." Jacob got up and walked to the door and opened it and turned to Hank.

"I'm pleased Jack isn't here right now."

"Same here!" They knew that Jack might have killed Pete for what he did to Sam.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: More questions than answers in this chapter**

Chapter six

Jacob walked out and went to get changed and he went to Sam's quarters to get her keys and cell phone, then he left to go into town using Sam's car. He went to get some boxes, then he drove around to the house.

When he got out, he looked around and noticed that Pete wasn't there, so he walked up to the front door and used the key to open it. He walked into the house and looked around first, before going back outside to get the boxes.

First, he packed all of Sam's things, then he went into Sam's office and he started to pack up her books and went to empty her desk drawers.

When he saw the bottom one locked, he had a fair idea where the key was, so he went into the living room and got one of her photo albums out and looked through it till he saw the key.

He got the key and walked back into her office and unlocked the drawer and opened it up. Inside was another photo album, so he picked it up and opened it.

It was photos of SG1, but mainly of Jack and Sam from different parties and functions over the past seven years. Then he saw six sealed envelopes in the bottom of the drawer, so he picked one up and looked at it. It was Jon's birth certificate and it hadn't been opened so he got Sam's letter opener and opened it.

When he read it, it said, 'Jonathan Jack O'Neill Junior.' Then it said, 'Samantha Elizabeth Carter O'Neill' for the mother. But what was shocking was that where 'Jonathan Jack O'Neill' was put down as the father, it had both Jack's and Sam's signatures.

So, he folded it up and put it and the others in the album. He picked up another one and opened it and read 'Grace Dorothy O'Neill' and it had the same parents' names.

He quickly put it away and put everything into a box, and then he put them all into the back of Sam's SUV. Then he went and got Sam's mail before locking up the house and heading to Jack's place. He put the boxes in one of the Jack's spare rooms before heading back to the Sam's house to do some more packing. He heard a car pull up, so he went to see who it was. He opened the door and smiled.

"Jacob."

"Cassie, what are you doing here?"

"Getting Sam's mail, you?"

"Packing Sam and the kids' things up."

"Need any help?" she said smiling.

"Sure, I need more boxes."

"No problems, Sam's got heaps of empty boxes in the garage, I'll go and get some."

"Thanks, when you do, can you start off in the kids' rooms?"

"Sure!"

Then she went to get some boxes and she started working on the kids' rooms. Once the boxes were full, she put them into Sam's SUV till it was full, then she filled her car up with boxes.

"Where to?"

"Jack's house!"

"Ok!"

They got in to their wagons and drove over to Jack's house then unloaded everything. Once finished, they decided to go into town and get some lunch and talk about what had been going on.

Then they returned back to the house to continue packing things up before they decided to call it a day and headed to the SGC.

The next morning, Jacob spoke to Hank in his office.

"I spoke to Colonel Carter yesterday. I gave her the name and number of the best lawyer. She called him yesterday and he wanted to talk to her soon as she is released from here."

"Sure, how are the kids?"

"Good! Dr. Jackson has been finding out how bright they are and what powers they have, so I don't know how long that's going to take. Have you spoken to your daughter yet?"

"Not yet, but there is one thing we don't have to worry about, the birth certificates!"

"Oh?"

Jacob pulled out of his pocket two birth certificates and passed them to Hank. He opened them up and looked at them then to Jacob.

"But how?"

"Don't know!" He passed them back to Jacob.

"Are you going to show them to Sam?"

"Yes!"

"Ok, good luck!"

"Thanks" Jacob stood up.

"I might as well go and see her then, talk to you later."

"Sure, I've got phone calls to make now that things have changed."

Jacob nodded then walked out of the office and went down to see Sam. When he walked into the infirmary to see Sam, she wasn't there. The nurse walked over to him.

"Sir, if you're looking for Colonel Carter, she's gone to take a shower."

"Ok thanks. I'll wait here for her."

"Yes sir!" Then she returned back to what she was doing.

Jacob walked over to her bed and sat down and waited. He and Selmac talked till he could sense another presence, he turned around and stood up.

"Morning Sam, how are you feeling today?"

"Morning dad, I'm good, but hungry!"

"I'll bet, after all, you are feeding for four now!"

"I know!" Sam got back into bed and lay back while Jacob sat on the edge of the bed.

"Dad, where were you yesterday?"

"At your place, packing."

"Dad?"

"I started packing some of your things when Cassie showed up. Between her and I, we packed all the kids' things and yours and took them around to Jack's house."

"Everything?"

"Everything! From the state of the house, Pete hasn't returned!" Sam closed her eyes and then opened them again.

"I've called the lawyer that General Landry recommended. He wanted to talk to me when I'm out of here so he can get the ball rolling on the divorce papers and for me to gain full custody of the kids."

"Sam, have you opened the kids' birth certificates?"

"No, I just put them down in the bottom drawer in my office with…"

"I saw the photo album, Sam."

"Ok, why did you ask?"

"Well, there are a lot of unanswered questions right now, and now the birth certificates is one of them."

"Dad, what are you trying to say?" Jacob took a deep breath and held on to Sam hands.

"Sam… Jack is the father of the six kids and possibly the three you're carrying right now!"

"No! How can that be? He's been frozen for seven years, dad!"

"I don't know, that's why I said there a lot of unanswered questions, like this!"

He passed her the two birth certificates. She opened them up and gasped when she saw the father's name on them.

"Oh my god!" Then she looked at Jacob.

"Dad, there is something you should know. I think it sounds crazy, but at the time the kids were conceived, Pete was away and I was having dreams of… Jack."

"What sort of dreams?"

"Jack and I were making love. It was like a dream or something, but when I woke up in the morning it felt real… Dad, what on Earth is going on?"

"I don't know, kiddo, but these kids will have to be protected from now on!"

"Why?"

"They've go the healing power of the ancients and that's not all, they can move things without touching them. Daniel and I saw it happen a couple of days ago!"

"What, how can that be possible?"

"Don't know, Sam!"

"I should have seen the signs. I should have realised something didn't add up right!"

"Sam, you were busy trying to be a mother, a wife and a Colonel, it was a full time job!"

"I know! Where are the kids?"

"With Daniel. He wants to find out what powers they have!"

"I hope they aren't in his office!"

"I think the gym is where he would be safe."

"With those six, if they're anything like Jack, he's in trouble!"

"Well, you better warn the infirmary then!" They both laughed. They talked for the next hour before Jacob left for Sam to get some rest.

He walked down to the gym and he looked through the door to see Daniel, Teal'c and Colonel Cam Mitchell who was the new member of SG1 talking to the kids. And, he was seeing them move objects around till the girls' stopped and looked at the doorway and smiled.

Grace put both hands together then pulled them apart. At the same time, the doors opened, so Jacob walked in and Grace closed her hands and the door closed.

"Jacob, how's Sam?"

"Good, she's resting. So, how are things here?"

"Good, their powers are amazing!"

"I'll bet!"

They all talked and the girls showed their grandfather what they could do. Some of the things they did to the three men made them all laugh till Sam's cell phone rang. Jacob look at the ID, "It's Pete!" Then he answered it.

"Hello!"

"Who's this?"

"Jacob Carter!"

"Oh hi, it's Pete here, can I talk to Sam?"

"No, you can't!"

"Please, I just want to apologise for what happened, that's all."

"Really, you want Sam to forgive you for beating her up when she is pregnant, and leaving her for dead? I don't think so!"

"I just want to talk to her."

"I'll let her know that you called and if she wants to talk to you, she will call!"

"I understand, how are the children?"

"They are all fine including the ones Sam is carrying, good bye!" Then he hung up.

"Jacob?"

"Pete wanted to kiss and make up and to forget about what happened."

"We know that Sam will never forget what he did to her."

"We know."

"Grandad, something is going to happen!"

"Janet?"

"I can feel it too, but now it's like someone was taken away." The guys looked at each other, then Daniel's eyes widened.

"The Asgard!" Then he ran out of the gym.

"Well, we might as well find something else to do." They walked out of the gym and went to the game room.

At the time the girls sensed that someone was taken away, the 'Carter' ship had dropped out of hyperspace and scanned and beamed Jack up. Then they were able to start removing the ancient knowledge from him. At the same time, their sensors picked up another Asgard ship, but it was cloaked, so Thor sent a message to whoever was there. Then a face appeared.

"Loki!"

"Thor, you are alive!"

"Yes I am! I heard that you escaped. What have you done this time?"

"I'll send you everything Thor, I've got good news!"

"What is the news!"

"O'Neill's children are going to save our race!"

Then there was beeping and Thor moved two stones and saw writing showing up.

"I will read what you have sent me, now, uncloak your ship and I will speak to you soon!"

Then the screen went blank and the ship uncloaked itself. Thor read the reports that Loki had written. He was reading everything from giving Sam the ancient gene, making the weapon that destroyed the replicators on their new home world to what he did to Jack and Sam, the blood test results for the six children, everything.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Three hours later Thor was amazed with the results, everything, including what Loki recorded. When he finished going over everything, the other Asgard walked over to Thor.

"Thor, that is one of our missing ships."

"I know, Loki is on there!"

"What has he done this time?"

"A lot! From what I've just read, he got O'Neill and Major Carter to do this!" He showed the Asgard one of the recordings of Jack and Sam making love.

"What is that they are doing?"

"I do not know, but from Loki's research, this is the results nine Earth months later," he showed three baby girls.

"From his research, he asked O'Neill about what he and Major Carter had done." Then he played a recording of Jack speaking the ancient language, telling Loki what he and Sam had done. When it was finished, the two Asgard looked at each other.

"Interesting mating ritual!"

"Yes it is!"

They looked at everything till the sensor beeped to let them know that all the ancient knowledge had been removed from Jack. They walked over to him and Thor moved a stone and the chamber door opened. They looked at Jack, who moaned when he woke up.

"O'Neill!"

"Thor, got any aspirin?"

"You will be fine in a moment!"

Jack opened his eyes and blinked a few times, then he turned his head, sat up and looked around.

"New ship?"

"Yes it is, it is called the 'Carter'!" Jack raised an eyebrow.

"The Carter? Cool!" Then he stood up and walked around.

"So, how long have I had the ancient stuff in my head?"

"Six years and ten months of Earth time!" Jack looked at him.

"You're joking… right?"

"We are not, but I have to inform you, O'Neill, that Loki has been experimenting on you in that time, till we showed up."

"What? Don't tell me there are more mini mes on Earth?" He waved his arms around.

"No, let me show you what he has done!"

They walked over to where all the information was and Thor translated it all into English. He left Jack alone to read, while he beamed himself over to the other ship to deal with Loki.

Jack was shocked with what Loki had done and even saw the footage of him and Sam making love the three times, and the different angles that they used while making love.

He saw the pictures of the six kids, what happened when the egg was fertilised and how it split into three, everything. When Jack finished reading everything, he was angry, shocked and confused. Then he turned to look at the Asgard, who was looking at him.

"Where's Thor?" There was a bright light and Thor appeared.

"Thor… I just can't believe what has happened in the past few years!"

"Even I was… shocked! I was away for a long time myself, O'Neill, but we must return home!"

"Sure, beam me down to the SGC and thanks for removing all the stuff from me, and I hope the blood that Loki got will help your race."

"We hope so too."

"Well, you know where we are if you want to drop on by."

"We will return as soon as Loki has been dealt with!"

"Ok!" Then Jack was beamed away down to the gate room.

When Daniel reached the control room, Hank was there talking to Walter, then he turn to Danieled.

"We just received a message from the outpost, Jack's gone!"

"The Asgard must have him."

"Could be… what are you doing here?"

"The girls sensed someone was taken away, so I thought it might be the Asgard."

"How long do you think it might be before we know?"

"Well, last time Jack was with the Asgard for over two hours. This time I think three hours or more, since this download was more advanced than the first time."

"Well, then all we can do is wait."

"True! I better let the others know." He turned around and walked back downstairs.

Daniel found the kids in the game room with Teal'c and SG2 playing games and having fun, so he went down to see Sam. He knocked on the door before opening it.

"Sam, are you awake?"

"Come in, Daniel!" Daniel poked his head in and smiled, then he walked into the room and saw Jacob there.

"Dad just told me about what the girls said."

"They are right Sam! I just spoke to General Landry, the Asgard have Jack!"

"What am I going to do now? How am I going to tell him about the kids?"

"One step at a time, Sam," Jacob said.

"I know. I have some good news. Dr. Brightman said that I can leave, but she wants me to stay on base over the next few days."

"That is good news! What about the lawyer's?"

"She said I can go, but no driving"

"Well, how about we all get out of here for few hours? I'm sure the kids would like to go into town!"

"Sure, but I need some clothes!"

"Your bags are in your quarters, Sam."

"Thanks dad. Well, I might as well get up. Meet you guys on the surface in fifteen minutes with the kids."

"Sure thing, Sam!" Then Daniel and Jacob left so Sam could get up again.

She walked down to her quarters and got changed, then she walked down to the elevators and headed to the surface. Jacob and Daniel went to the locker rooms first, then they went and got the kids and Teal'c. When they walked in the game room, they could see that they were having fun.

"Kids, would you like to go shopping?"

"YAAA!" They all said.

"Well, then come on! Teal'c, we will meet you topside!" He walked over to them.

"What about Colonel Carter?"

"Sam's meeting us there."

"I'll be there in five minutes!" Then he walked out the door. The kids ran over to Jacob.

"Come on, let's get out of here for few hours!" The kids grinned, then they all walked out together. A few minutes later, the kids saw their mother over at her SUV. They ran over to her.

"Mummy, are you coming with us?"

"Yes, I am!"

"Cool!" Sam grinned.

"Come on, let's get you kids in and buckled up, shall we?" Sam unlocked the doors and opened them up.

"Sam, let us lift these kids up?"

"Dad, I can do it!"

"Sam, please?"

"Ok!" he grinned at her, then helped Daniel with the kids. They just finished when Teal'c showed up.

"Sam, Teal'c and I will follow you. Where do you want to go first?"

"The lawyer's, I spoke to him just before you arrived. He will see me, so we better get going."

"Ok!"

Daniel and Teal'c got into Daniel's SUV and followed Jacob and Sam out of the mountain. Fifteen minutes later they parked outside the lawyers' office. Sam got out.

"Dad, there's a park just around the corner. You can take the kids there, since I don't know how long I'm going to be."

"Ok Sam! Here, call us when you are ready!" He pass her cell phone back to her.

"Thanks, dad!" Then she turned to her kids.

"You kids be good, ok?"

"Where are you going mummy?"

"I need to see some one. Granddad is going to take you kids to the park, ok?"

"Ok!"

"Good, I love you all!"

"We love you mummy," Grace said.

"I know you do!" Then she turned to her father.

"Well, I'll let Daniel and Teal'c know."

"Ok, Sam."

Then she went and spoke to Daniel and Teal'c for a few minutes before walking into the building. A few minutes later, she was sitting down talking to her lawyer.

"Ms. Carter, I did some checking out about your marriage licence, and I've got some good news and some bad news!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what I found out is that you're married to two different guys. The first wedding was in Las Vegas, a week before your wedding to Pete Shanahan!"

"What?" Sam was shocked! The lawyer he put his hand up.

"I did some more checking out. The minister that you and Mr Shanahan had chosen died the day before your wedding, so they sent a Mr. Adams to take his place."

"Yes, I know that."

"Well, the good news is that you're not Mrs. Shanahan! The guy who called himself Mr. Adams is not a minister at all. He is a wanted con man! According to my contact in the police department, he's been a doctor, a firemen, a male nurse, you name it, he's done it!" He showed Sam the guy's file. She read it then passed it back.

"So then, what about the first marriage?"

"Here is a copy of the marriage licence." He passed the fax sheet to Sam. Her eyes widened in shock to see that she had married Jack.

"Oh my god, this can't be!"

"Are you alright?" She looked up at him.

"This can't be! Colonel O'Neill had been MIA for seven months at the time this happened!" She passed it back.

"Were there any photos, anything?"

"I could find out for you, if you like?"

"Yes, thanks!"

"So, what do you want to do now?"

"Contact my superiors about this!"

"Ok, what about the children? Mr. Shanahan will fight for custody of them!" Sam smiled.

"He can, and he will lose. My father packed somethings for me and he found the kids' birth certificates in my bottom drawer. They hadn't been opened. He opened them. The birth certificates have Colonel O'Neill's name on them!" The lawyer was shocked with what Sam had said.

"What's going on then?"

"Your guess is good as mine, but I know a few people who might help with the answers. I can also see if they know where the Colonel is."

"Ok! You know, this is the strangest case I have ever come across!"

"Thank you! I wish I could give you all the answers, but with my work is all classified!"

"I understand, and I hope that this Colonel O'Neill can answer these questions!"

"Same here! The only thing I can think of is that he's working an undercover, special ops mission. That's the only thing I can think of!"

"Could be! Well, good luck in finding him!"

"Thanks!" They stood up and Sam shook his hand before leaving.

She walked down the street smiling. She reached the park and walked down the path till she saw her kids playing and having fun. When she reached the guys, they saw her smiling.

"Sam I take it, it's good news?"

"Well, it's shocking!" She sat down.

"Well?"

"I don't have all the answers, but is seems that for the past six years I was not Mrs. Shanahan!"

"What! What do you mean?"

"I just found out that the minister who was supposed to marry Pete and me died the day before, as you know. The minister they got to replace him wasn't a minister at all, he was a wanted con man!"

"You're joking?" Daniel said.

"Nope, and that not all, it seems that some how, Colonel… Jack, Cassie, Daniel and I went to Las Vegas where Jack and I got married a week before I married Pete!"

"But I was down at the ancient outpost!"

"I know, but the question is, who and how?" Then Sam's phone rangs and she looked at who it was.

"It's the SGC!" She answered it.

"Carter!"

"Colonel Carter, it's General Landry. I just got a strange call from a Mr. Thomas, he is Jack's lawyer." Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Yes sir, what does it have to do with me?"

"He wants to see you as soon as possible!"

"Ok, thanks for telling me sir, I know the address!"

"Ok, how did it go with the lawyer?"

"Shocking, I'll explain it when I return, sir!"

"Ok, you do that!"

"Yes sir!" Then they hung up, and she stood up.

"Sam, what is it?"

"Mr. Thomas, Jack's lawyer called for me. I better get going. I'll take my wagon and be back as soon as I can."

"Sam, let me drive you! Remember, you're not allowed to drive!" Daniel said.

"Ok, thanks!" Daniel and Sam walked to his wagon without saying a word.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Ten minutes later, Daniel parked his truck and Sam got out.

"I don't know how long I'm going to be Daniel."

"I'll be here when you get back!"

"Ok, thanks!" She closed the door and walked into the building. A few minutes later, Sam walked into the office and up to the secretary.

"Hello, may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Colonel Carter… Samantha Carter. Mr. Thomas called and asked for me to come here."

"Yes, he is expecting you" She stood up and walked around the desk.

"This way!"

"Thanks!" Sam followed the woman into an office. The woman spoke to the man and she walked out, closing the door behind her.

"Ms. Carter, please sit."

"Thanks!" Sam said, sitting down.

"You are one person who it's is hard to get in contact with, besides Colonel O'Neill!"

"Well, our work is classified and we are away a lot!"

"I know. That's what he said. Anyway, a few years ago… a big parcel came to me, with a letter from Mr. O'Neill leaving instructions which I'm supposed to follow. But, sorry that I'm a year late, I was in an accident over a year ago, and just got back to work two months ago. I was just going through my drawer when I saw Mr. O'Neill's note then I tried to contact you but ending up talking to General Landry."

"Yes, he's my commanding officer at Cheyenne Mountain. He called me fifteen minutes ago and then I came here."

"Well, now that you are here, Mr. O'Neill, first of all, asked me to give you this." He opened a drawer and pulled out an envelope and passed it to her.

Sam looked at Jack's writing on the front, '_Samantha_'. She opened it up and pulled the letter out and read it.

'_**Sam, if you get this letter, then you know that our little grey friends haven't come to save me this time and it's been five years. I don't know what's going on, it feels like I've been brainwashed. I'm leaving you the box I sent to my lawyer; perhaps it might answer some questions about what's going on. What ever happens in the future, Sam, I will always love you, no matter what happens. Love, Jack'**_

Sam reread the letter, then she closed it and put it back into the envelope and then looked at the lawyer.

"Where is the box?"

"This way!"

They both stood up and walked into a room next door. In the room were a TV and DVD player, table, chair and a box that was sitting on the table.

"I'll leave you alone, let me know if you need anything!"

"Thanks!" Then he walked out and closed the door behind him.

Sam walked over to the box and opened it up. Sam pulled out two flute champagne glasses, she read the inscription on the first, '_Jonathan Jack O'Neill 22/05/05'_ with two wedding rings engraved onto it.

Then she picked up the second one, it had the same rings and date, but the name said '_Samantha Elizabeth Carter O'Neill'_.Sam smiled at the name and put the glasses down, then she pick up a traditional Celtic claddagh cake topper.

She put that down, then she picked up a packet and opened it up. It was their wedding photos. Then she saw the DVD. She picked it up and walked over to the TV and turned it on and put the DVD in, then she picked up the remote and pushed play.

When it started, it showed Jack & Sam O'Neill 22/05/05, then it showed the wedding. Sam grabbed the chair and moved it so she could sit down and watch the wedding.

Jack was in his dress blues and Daniel was wearing a black suit with a green tie. Then the wedding song started and the doors opened. Cassie walked down first, she was wearing a green dress and carrying a round bouquet of roses, when she reach the front, Sam looked at herself walking down the aisle to where Jack was. She was wearing a strapless, satin, A-line gown with silver beading on the bodice, skirt and train. She was wearing a tiara and a triple veil. She watched the wedding, and watched them kiss, and watched as Cassie and Daniel congratulated them.

Then it showed them having their photos taken, drinking the champagne form the glasses and cutting a heartshaped cake with hearts all around it with the cake topper on top.

She could see herself happy and watched them kiss like she remembered in a dream that she had a few years ago. Then it ended. She stood up and she took the DVD out and put it in the case, then she turned the TV and player off.

She walked back to the table and put in on top of the photos. Then she saw four boxes. She picked one up and opened it. Inside was a five and a half caret round diamond set in 18ct yellow gold band.

She put that down, then she picked up the second box. In it was her wedding ring, it was 18ct plain yellow gold. She looked at the rings she was still wearing, she took them off and she put Jack's ring on and smiled when she looked at it.

Then she picked up the third box and opened it. It was Jack's wedding ring. She put that down and picked up the last box and opened it. Inside was a single 2ct round diamond with two half a caret diamonds on each side set in 18ct yellow gold. Sam pulled it out of its box and slipped it on to her finger with tears falling down her cheek. Then she picked up the one with the eternityi ring in it and she put that on and smiled at it.

She wiped her tears away and she got her phone out and called Daniel.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Daniel. can you come up? I'm on the fifth floor."

"Sure, I'll be there in few minutes!"

"Thanks!" Then she hung up and walked to the door and knocked before opening it.

"Ms. Carter, are you ok?"

"Yes, a friend of mine, Dr. Daniel Jackson is coming up, can you please show him into the room?"

"Sure, do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine, thanks!"

Then she closed the door and returned back to the box. She pulled out her wedding shoes, her tiara, and then her wedding dress. It was in a clear cover. She looked at it and smiled. She laid it on the table, then she picked up her veil and put it next to the dress. Next were Cassie's dress, shoes and tiara.

Then there was a black suit, travelling cover and shoes, she realised that they were Daniel's. When she put them down, she saw a white envelope in the bottom of the box, so she picked it up. When she heard voices and the door opened, she turned to see Daniel there.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah! I think all of this answers some questions!" He walked over to her and looked at what was on the table.

"What's all of this?"

"From Jack! Here, read this!"

She passed him the letter, while she opened the envelope and inside was a bankbook. She opened it to see both hers and Jack's name on it. Then she saw different dates. The last one was a month ago and she was shocked to see that there was over five million dollars in the account.

"Oh my god!"

"Sam?"

She showed him the bankbook while she checked the envelope and saw a note and a key in there. She read the note.

'_Sam there is money and papers in a safe deposit box at our bank_._ The number is twenty two, I hope you love it, Jack.'_

"Woo, you could buy a house with this money!"

"Or build one!"

"True!" then he looked at the things on the table. He picked up the wedding photos and went through them.

"Sam, did you, by any chance, have a dream about marrying Jack?"

"Yes, you?"

"No, I mean… Sam!" She smiled and giggleed.

"What I mean is, I dreamt that I saw you and Jack get married, but it seemed that it was real!"

"I know! Help me put all of these back in the box, and I wouldn't mind going to the bank and finding out what Jack's got in there!"

"Sure!"

Daniel helped pack everything up and he picked up the box and followed Sam into the next room, where the lawyer was.

"Is everything ok, Ms. Carter?"

"Yes, thank you! The Colonel is sure full of surprises!"

"Yes he is! Would you like some help with that box, Dr. Jackson?"

"No thanks, I'm fine!"

"Ok!" Then they left the room after saying good bye.

When they reached his SUV, he put the box in, when he and Sam heard,

"Sam?" They looked around.

"Daniel, let's go!"

"Sam?"

Daniel got in and started up his truck just as Pete reached them.

"Sam, please, we need to talk!"

"No, we don't, Pete! It's over, and here!" She put the two rings into his top pocket and she wound the window up and turned to Daniel.

"Daniel, go!"

"Sam, what's going on?" Daniel pulled out of the car park and drove away.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yeah!" Then she got her phone out.

"Hello!"

"Teal'c, it's Sam! Can you, dad and the kids meet us at Jack's house? We will be there in an hour!"

"We are at O'Neill's house!"

"Ok, we will pick something up for lunch!"

"Your father wants to talk to you," then she heard:

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yes dad, better than ok! I'll talk to you guys in an hour."

"Ok, Sam!" Then they hung up.

"Sam, I saw the date on the wedding glasses. You and Jack got married a week before you and Pete did."

"I know! I'll tell you guys everything all at once, ok?"

"Ok!" A few minutes later, they showed up at the bank.

They got out and went inside. Sam first updated the bankbook, then she and Daniel went to the safe deposit manager to get the box.

When they did, it was thirty by thirty centimetres, and when it was pulled out, it over fifty centimetres long. Daniel carried it since it was a bit heavy.

When they were in the private room alone, Sam opened it and was shocked to see cash in it, and there were papers on top. Sam pulled the first one out and smiled, she passed it to Daniel.

"Your marriage licence?"

"Yep!"

Then she pulled the next one out and a key fell onto the table. When she read what it was, she was shocked.

"Oh my god, it's ownership papers fpr some land outside of Colorado!"

"What, how big?"

"Five acres!"

"Wow! What's with the key?"

"Hang on, there is more!" She picked up another note and opened it. Inside was the inspector's report on a building. Sam frowned when she looked at it, and she passed it to Daniel.

"I would like to know what's going on?"

"Same here!" Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it, Sam!"

"Thanks!" Sam looked at another letter, and it was Jack's new will. She was reading it when she heard.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

"Hi Carter, long time no see!" She turned around and was shocked to see who was there.

"Jon?"

"Yep, and I suppose you want to know what's going on?"

"Yes!"

"Well, not here!"

"Jack's place?"

"Sure, I'll meet you guys there and I'll bring someone with me!"

"You've got a girlfriend?" Daniel asked.

"Nope, a wife. I'm married now and she knows about the SGC!"

"What?"

"Don't worry, you know her. So, see you guys soon!"

"Jon, do you know what this key is for?" She showed him the key.

"You've read the final inspection report?"

"Yes!"

"It's got an address on it, check it out! See you at Jack's place!"

"Ok!" Then he walked out the door.

"Well Sam, what are you going to do with all that money?"

"Leave it till I know what's going on."

"Ok. Well, I've got the address, we might as well go and check the place out."

"Ok!" They put everything away and Sam put the key into her pocket before they left.

When they got back into Daniel's wagon, they left for the address in question, not knowing that Pete was following them and that Jon saw Pete following them.

He followed them on his bike till he was behind Pete's truck. Jon looked around and pulled out a mini laser pen and pointed it at the back tyre. He pushed the button just as Pete was driving away from him causing Pete's tyre to blow. So Pete pulled over to the side of the road and got out to see which tyre blew. Jon pulled up next to Pete and lifted his visor up.

"Hey Shanahan, leave Carter alone! She's not yours any more and neither are the kids!"

"Who are you?"

"Just stop stalking her and I mean it, and to prove I mean it," he got the laser pen out and fired it at the other back tyre which caused it to blow.

"That's just a warning, and don't bother to find out who owns this bike!" Then he took off down the road before Pete could get his gun out, but he did get the licence plate number.

When Daniel and Sam got close to the house in question, Sam gasped when she saw how big it was.

"Woo, that house is huge!"

"I'll say!"

Daniel drove down the concrete driveway and pulled up in front of a triple garage. They both got out and looked around the place then they went to the front door when Sam's phone rang.

"Carter!"

"Hey, it's me again. Before you put the key in the door, lift the plant on your left and touch the white stone. The house is protected by an Asgard force field. You will find more of them inside!"

"Thanks, Jon!"

"No worries! Oh, I took care of Shanahan. He was following you guys… well, not any more! Talk to you soon!"

"Ok, Jon!" Then she hung up and bent over and tilted the plant to see an Asgard stone.

"It that an Asgard stone?"

"Yep!"

Sam touched it and it glowed for three seconds then died down. She put the plant back then stood up and put the key into the door.

"Ok, let's see what surprises Jack left for me!" She turned to unlock the door and walk inside.

When they walked inside, they were in a huge foyer.

"Woo, this must be twice as big as Jack's living room!"

"Yeah!"

They walked in and went into one room that was the living room. There was a fireplace, with a stonewall around it, and a space for the logs. There were built-in shelves around a built-in entertainment centre on one side of the fireplace and bookshelves and two built-in china cabinets on the other side.

They turned around to see a mini wet bar with three chairs. They walked into the next room, which was long and it had built-in cabinets and drawers for all the good dishes.

"This must be the dining room," Daniel said.

"Yeah!"

They walked through to the other side and through double French doors into a smaller dining room that was just off a large kitchen that was eight times bigger than Jack's kitchen.

There were two big fridges, a double walk-in pantry, two dishwashers, six gas rings on a stove top, two large wall ovens, and plenty of cupboards. Sam walked over to the twin sinks and smiled.

"Jack thought of everything!"

"Sam!" Daniel walked over to her as she turned to look at him.

"In the last six years, I've been talking to Pete about getting me an insinkerator, yet Jack had one put in!" Daniel looked down in the sink then back at Sam.

"He sure has alright!"

They walked into another room that was the family room, then they walked into the next room to see a pool table and a note on it. Sam picked it up and smiled.

'_Sam_,_ at least you can practice for when we go to O'malley's for steak and pool, enjoy_!_'_

Sam smiled at the note and passed it to Daniel as she looked around the gameroom. There was a dartboard with a photo of Kinsey on it and a dart between the eyeballs. There was another wet bar with a small sink, seven bar chairs and two beer fridges.

They walked down a hallway and opened a door and walked into the room. It was the laundry room. There were two washing machines and two dryers and a laundry chute from the second story of the house.

There was a back door that led to the outside. They walked to the window and saw a clothesline that was twenty meters long and there were six lines.

"Well Sam, at least you can hang the clothes outside on fine day."

"True!" They walked back into the hallway and down and checked the other rooms of the house.

One was the office, and there were four guest bedrooms. and two bathrooms ensuite. There were two powder rooms and a walk-in closet where spare sheets, blankets, pillows, and towels were kept for when they had guests.

When they came to the staircase, it was three meters wide, like what they had in the old days. They walked up it and checked the rooms. There were twelve double-sized bedrooms with six ensuites.

In each bathroom there was a shower, a toilet and single hand basin. The mirror was two meters wide and a meter high. There was steam extractor fan in every bathroom. They found the laundry chute that went down to the laundry room and two linen closets, one for the towels and the other for the sheets.

They also noticed that the place had gas central heating that would be good for the winter months. They walked to the double French doors that led outside. Sam unlocked the door and walked out and looked around.

"We are on the garage roof!"

"Good spot for star gazing!"

"Yeah!" Then she walked over to where there were steps that led down to the back yard.

"Daniel, look at this!"

Daniel walked over and stood next to Sam. In the back yard was a archway down at the end of the property covered in climbing roses. There was a swimming pool, built-in slide, swings, merry-go-round and other games for both kids and adults.

Sam smiled when she saw a big picnic table and a barbecue area for the summer months. She could even see the clothesline also.

"Come on, let's see what's upstairs," Sam said they walked back into the house and locked the doors.

They found two doors, so they opened the door on the left and walked upstairs. They looked around to see a big twelve-foot artificial Christmas tree, containers full of decorations, Halloween decorations and other things.

They walked back down and opened the other door and walked upstairs to see the master bedroom that was three times bigger than the kids' bedrooms. There were French doors that lead out onto a balcony that also showed the back yard. When they walked into the bathroom, there was a his and her basin, a toilet, a shower and a king-sized Jacuzzi that could fit four people in it.

"Woo, big bath!" Sam said.

"Yeah! Come on, we'd better get going, Sam, we're late already!"

"Yeah!" Then they walked back downstairs and locked the door and turned the shield back on before leaving.

On the way to Jack's house, Sam called and ordered for Chinese food and pizza hut for some pizzas. When she finished that, she called Teal'c to let him know that they were going to be a bit late. Then she hung up and sat back and relaxed.

"Sam, are you ok?" Sam turned and looked at Daniel.

"Yeah, just a bit shocked, that's all!"

"I know what you mean, but everything will be ok!"

"I know!"

A few minutes later, Daniel stopped at the Chinese shop so Sam could get their lunch. When she returned, Daniel was shocked to see her walk out with four big bags full of food. Once they were put in the back seat, she got in and they were on their way again.

"Sam, are you feeding an army?" Sam laughed.

"No, I'm just hungry, that's all!"

"Ok!" Then a few minutes later, they stopped off at pizza hut. Sam walked in, then walked out with five large pizzas.

Once she got in, they were on their way to Jack's house.

"Daniel, can you stop off at the store? I want to get some flavour milk for the kids and me, and soda for you guys!"

"Sure!" When they did stop at the shop, Sam walked in to get the drinks then returned. A few minutes later, they pulled up outside of Jack's house. Daniel looked at Sam.

"Sam?" She turned to look at him.

"It's ok, Daniel. I was just thinking about the last time I was here!"

"The day after Jack had the download!"

"Yeah!"

"Come on, the kids would be hungry!" She smiled.

"Just like their father!"

"True!" They got out and Daniel helped Sam take the bags out of the back. They just started to walk up the steps when Jacob opened the door.

"Hey, I see you made it!"

"Yes, dad!" They walked in and into the living room.

"Sorry we were late!"

They put everything down on the coffee table and started getting everything sorted out. Sam got plastic bowls and cups for her kids when she got the drinks. She sorted the kids out first before she got her own.

She was just about to sit down when they heard a truck pull up, so she put her plate down and went to the door and looked to see who it was. She was shocked to see who the young woman was. She turned to the others and looked at her father.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Dad, you remember Jon, Jack's clone?"

"Yes!"

"He's here with his family. He came and saw Daniel and me while we were at the bank. He has all the answers to our questions!"

"So, let them in!"

"Dad… Jon's wife is… me, younger me!"

"What?" Daniel and Jacob said at the same time.

"Yeah, sounds like Loki has been busy!"

"Sounds like it!" Then there was a knock on the door. Sam turned and took a deep breath before opening up the door.

"Jon, come on in!"

"Thanks Carter! We hope you don't mind, we brought lunch with us cause of our kids!"

"No, not at all! Come on in!"

"Thanks!" Jon walked in and six kids followed, they were all boys. Then Sam looked at her younger self.

"Hi!"

"Hi, how long have you been…?"

"Cloned? Just after your Jack had the download and yes, it was Loki's doing!"

"Oh!" Sam closed the door and followed the others into the living room.

"Sam?" When he saw clone Sam.

"Yeah dad, it's me!"

"Holly Hannah! This is something for me to get used to!"

"Ya think!" Both Sams said at the same time and grinned. Then they sat down some place.

"I see your tastes haven't changed, Jon!" Daniel said when he saw that they brought the same food as Sam did.

"It was Sam here!"

"Ok!" Jon introduced his sons to everyone and Sam introduced her six kids. When done, they all started eating and talking while eating.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter ten

After lunch, they all went out back so the kids could play while the adults talked.

"Care to tell us what's been going on," Daniel asked.

"Just after Jack had the download, Loki showed up. He'd been hiding around at the back on the moon when Anubis' ships showed up. He waited for a couple of days before he moved closer to Earth. He beamed me up and showed me what Jack did and asked if there was anything I wanted. I just asked to find out how you guys were doing, so he tracked you guys down and I saw you guys for three days but on Loki's ship. When I saw Carter with Pete… I was jealous. Loki saw the look on my face and he saw the look on Carter's face. He said that he could clone Carter, but make her a couple years younger than me. He beamed her up one night and he made sure it was like a dream, just to ask her if it was ok. She said yes, so Loki cloned Carter and returned her back."

"I remember that dream, so it really wasn't a dream after all!"

"Yeah, well, after Sam here woke up, she was pissed off at first, till I talked to her."

"I thought I was dreaming at first, then realised I wasn't. Jon and I talked for a long time before he beamed us back down to Jon's house. He made some calls, then, two days later, my new ID, credit cards, driver's licence everything arrived. I stayed with him for a while, then things started happening between us."

"Really?" Daniel said.

"Yeah, well till Loki dropped in to tell us that Carter accepted Shanahan's proposal. Sam and I talked and we managed to get a plan together and with Loki's help, our plan worked!"

"What did you do?" Jacob asked.

"Loki beamed Jack up and he put a bubble around the ship, and with a time dilation device that Sam help build, time sped up but only for a short time. What Loki did was, he got into Jack's head and created a dream to find out his reaction to the engagement. He was shocked but I could tell from the hologram's look that he was hurting, so I asked, what if you two got married before she married Shanahan, and he went on about the regs."

"That's when I came in and spoke to him. I said, if you truly love her, would you marry her if you had a chance?"

"He said he would, but he didn't want to ruin her career, so that gave us the answer we were looking for and we started planning the next stage."

"How long were you in the time dilation?" Sam asked.

"For Earth, one second, on the ship, ten minutes!"

"Woo!" Daniel said. "So, how did you plan the wedding?"

"We planned the wedding. Sam here sorted out your wedding dress, the booking at the Las Vegas chapel, and we had some help from Loki!"

"What did you do?"

"Loki beamed me down to Jack's bedroom so I could get his dress blues after we found out when the wedding was being held."

"I sorted out the wedding dress, Cassie's bridesmaid dress, flowers everything!"

"So, how did you get Cassie and me involved with making us think it was a dream?"

"Hypnosis! We know someone who can hypnotise people and make them do any thing they want… or would like to see. So, since the wedding was being done at night, it was easier to beam down just outside and walk in."

"What about the marriage licence?"

"I did it when I was using the device!"

"Oh… well thanks, but you are going to get into trouble for what you did!"

"We know, but what can the government do to us… nothing!"

"When did you two get married?" Daniel asked.

"The same day, but we did it in the morning!"

"Oh, so where was the wedding?"

"At the Las Vegas chapel, 'Always & Forever', ours was an outdoor wedding and Jack and Carter's was indoors!"

"Oh, ok!"

"There somethings you should know Sam," clone Sam said.

"What is it?"

"Loki has put some of Jack's active ancient gene into us, so now we have the ancient gene," clone Sam said. They were all shocked.

"What, why?"

"He thinks that your and Jack's kids DNA will help save the Asgard race!"

"And?"

"The results we have seen are promising. Since Jack is frozen, his gene is still active cause the download he received is more advanced than the first time and with your kids… He tested them when they were babies right up till a week ago. They are ten times more advance than Jack is, we have noticed it with our kids as well!"

"Like what?"

"We know that they have the healing powers of the ancients. Loki told us and our kids have it also!"

"What about moving things around with their hands and minds?" Daniel asked.

"Yes, our older ones can and the younger ones will in a year… it makes me feel jealous!" Jon said.

"Jon, a few years ago, Selmac was dying, by the next day she was fine and healthy?"

"Loki beamed you up after he caused the fuses at the SGC to blow, and all the backups on the level that the infirmary was on to not work. Then he beamed Jacob up, then Jack. He turned the time dilation device on and he got Jack to heal Jacob and Selmac when it was over, he returned them both back so they were only away for a few seconds, then he turned the power back on?"

"Ah!" They saw the kids run around to the side of the house laughing, having lots of fun which made them all smile.

"Carter, remember when Nirti changed your DNA and Egger changed you back?" Jon said.

"Yes!"

"And you had two sets of identical triplets and you're pregnant again with triplets?"

"How… what about it?"

"Loki thinks it was the ancient machine. So every time you become pregnant, you will have triplets. That's what happened to Sam here!"

"I'm pregnant again with triplets!"

"Wow!" Then they heard screams so the all got up and ran around to the side of the house to see Pete there.

"What the hell do you want? Get away from my kids!" Sam said, yelling as she waled over to Pete.

"They are my kids also, Sam!" He yelled back.

"Kids, go to grandad," Sam said in softer tone.

They all ran to Jacob as Sam walked over to where Pete was in the driveway.

"They are not your kids, so leave us alone!"

"Sam, they are my kids!"

"No they're not! They are Jack's kids, all of them, including the ones I'm still carrying. I want you to leave my family alone or I'll have a restraining order against you and have you up for assault!"

"I'm a cop, that won't work!"

"Yes it will, so leave me and my family alone!"

"I'll take you to court!"

"You will be the one with egg on your face! Oh, another thing, we aren't married!"

"Yes we are!"

"No, we're not! The minister who married us is a wanted con man, he's no minister!" Pete was shocked with what he had just heard.

"You're lying!"

"Go and check it out, and run the guy through the wanted con man list. He is there, now you leave me and my kids alone!" She turned around and walked over to the others.

"Come on, let's go inside!" They all walked inside the house and sat down for a few minutes. Teal'c looked outside and saw Pete get into his truck and leave.

"Detective Shanahan has left, Colonel Carter!"

"Thanks Teal'c!" Then her cell phone rang, she look at the caller ID.

"It's the SGC!"

When there was a bright light in the gate room, Jack looked around at the new faces; they raised their weapons, so Jack put his hands up.

"General Landry to the gate room! Welcome back, Colonel O'Neill!"

"Thanks, Sargent, did you say General Landry?" Then the door opened.

"Jack, welcome back?"

"Hank, you're in charge?"

"Yes, stand down!" he said at the SF, so they lowered their guns and Jack lowered his hands and shook Hank's hand.

"So, where' Hammond?"

"Retired! He has been for the past three years!"

"Gee, sounds like I miss out on a lot!"

"You have no idea!" Then most of the personnel ran in to greet Jack!

"I'm back, where's SG1?" He opened his hands with a grin on his face, then he started shaking hands with the ones he knew.

"Here, sirs!" A man approached Jack.

"You are?"

"Colonel Cam Mitchell, sir. I'm taking over Colonel Carter's spot!"

"Ok, where is Carter, Daniel and Teal'c?"

"Walter, give SG1 a call, tell them I want them here!" Hank yelled out.

"Yes sir!"

"So Hank, how are things?"

"Good, all the Goa'uld are dead, all the replicators are defeated!"

"I know, I've been reading the Asgard reports about what's been happening."

"Oh, ok."

"Hank, can we talk in your office?"

"Sure?" They walked out of the gate room slowly while Jack shook most of the guys' hands.

When Sam answered her phone, "Carter!"

"Colonel Carter, General Landry would like to see you and SG1, ASAP!"

"Sure, I'll be bring the kids with me and some visitors. They both have clearance!"

"Yes ma'am… Colonel!"

"Yes, Sargent?"

"Colonel O'Neill is back!" Sam was shocked and she forgot all about time.

"Thanks, I'll let the others know." Then she hung up.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Jacob asked.

"Jack's back! He's at the SGC! General Landry wants all of us there!"

"Well, we better get going!"

"Yeah, we should!" They all got up and walked out to their trucks and all got in and drove to the SGC.

When Jack and Hank walked into the office, they both sat down.

"Jack, what is it?"

"I've been reading Loki's reports. I just can't believe what he has done. I don't know if it's a good thing or a bad thing?"

"Jack?"

"I've read that I'm a father to Sam's kids, and that we are married!"

"What, you and Colonel Carter are married?" Hank was shocked.

"Yes, Jon…me… the clone knows what's going on. From the report, he and Sam planned it!"

"Colonel Carter?"

"What?" He shook his head.

"No, mini Carter, Loki clone Sam and she's two years younger than Jon and they are married with six kids and triplets on the way, just like with Carter!"

"How long have the clones been married?"

"Six years! Loki clone Sam not long after I had my head sucked. The clone has been living with Jon till they… Carter and me got married!"

"When was the wedding date?"

"The twenty second of May. It was six years ago last month!"

"Jack, Colonel Carter married Detective Shanahan on the twenty ninth!"

"What, Carter married him?" Jack was shocked, that was one thing that wasn't in Loki's report.

"Yes!"

"Oh, that's just great! You know what will happen if the NID finds out, well, if Kinsey finds out!"

"Jack, Senator Kinsey's dead!" Jack was shocked.

"What?"

Hank told him about the Trust and the cloned symbiotes, Osiris' ship, everything. How Sam found an Asgard device on the stargate and worked what it was, so she waited till she was beamed aboard Osiris' ship.

She activated her own tracker and hid it. Then she saw jars of the blue symbiote poison and rocket launchers. She hid when she heard footsteps and Goa'uld voices and that they were pissed off that the stargate wasn't on the ship.

So she walked over to the jar that was already set up, she opened the lid slightly till she saw a drop of the blue liquid falling down the jar.

She timed it so one drop came from the jar every fifteen seconds. Then she returned back to her hiding spot when she heard three voices heading towards her. When they walked into the room, they all gasped for air and collapsed onto the ground and died.

Sam moved from where she was and she pulled the bodies and hid them. Then she picked up a jar and opened it and she walked up to the cockpit to see a Goa'uld/Trust agent there, she had died in the seat, so Sam put the jar down and she moved the body and sat down in her place, just as Prometheus showed up.

She let them know that the ship was under control, so she drove the ship back to Earth and landed it at Peterson since she cloaked it before reaching the planet.

After Hank told Jack what Sam did there and the replicators, Jack was amazed with what Sam had done in six years and that she was a full bird Colonel.

"I knew she was smart!" Hank chuckled.

"Yes, she is Jack! After all the replicators were defeated, the jaffa believed in freedom and what happen with Anubis, so they killed all the Goa'uld!"

"That's good to know!"

Then they heard voices and Jack turned around to see Daniel walking into the briefing room talking to Jacob. Then he saw Teal'c and Jon, who he almost didn't recognise.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter eleven

He waited with his heart beating fast in his chest. Even though to him it had only been a few hours since he had last seen her, to Sam, it was almost seven years. Jack stood up and walked out to the briefing room listening to them talk. He saw Jacob looking at him and smiled.

"Welcome back, Jack!"

"Thanks, dad!" Everyone turned and looked at Jack, who was standing there with grin on his face and his hands in his pockets. He couldn't believe how much they all had changed except for Jacob and Teal'c.

"Teal'c, you've got hair!"

"Indeed!" Jack stepped into the room and they all gave him a welcome back hug, then he saw Jon.

"Jon."

"Jack."

"I read Loki's reports on what you have done… thanks!"

"Remember, I am you, and we both got we wanted!"

"Sam!"

"Yes, and family!"

"Yeah, I know! So where is your wife?"

"Right behind you, Jack!"

Jack turned around to see the two Sam's standing there. The younger Sam had long hair. When he locked eyes with his Sam, he smiled and walked up to her as the young Sam walked over and stood next to Jon.

"Welcome back… sir!"

"Sam, are you going to call me sir? From what I've heard and read, we are married!"

"Jack"

"That's much better!" They both grinned.

Everyone was looking at them and wondering what was going to happen next. Jack stepped forward and cupped her face with his hands, then he leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss. Then he looked at her then kissed her again. They both wrapped their arms around each other just as Hank walked out of the office and grinned at them.

Daniel started clapping and cheering them on, then Jacob did, then the others did as well. Walter walked in and saw them kissing and smiled, then he walked out.

Then George Hammond walked in and saw them kissing and raised an eyebrow. They all watched them.

"Colonel, Major, what the hell are you two doing kissing in the briefing room?" George said in his General's tone of voice which caused them to break apart like they had just been busted. They turned to see George grinning at them.

"Sir!" Everyone burst out laughing!

"I'm retired, Jack!" They shook hands.

"Sam, how are you?" They both hugged.

"Good! Thanks George!"

"I heard what happened to you, how are you feeling?"

"Good, dad and Selmac helped out!"

"That's good to hear!"

"Sam, what happened to you?" Jack asked.

"Pete beat me up, cause he wanted me to have an abortion. When I said no, he beat me up and he hit and kicked me in the stomach!" She said with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Come here!" She went into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Sam! If you want to, later on we could try again!" Sam moved back and looked at him.

"Jack, they are fine"

"What, you're still pregnant?"

"Yes, thanks to our special gifted daughters!"

"Triplets?"

"Yes!"

"I would love to meet our children!"

"When?"

"Now!"

Sam held on to his hand and they walked out of the briefing room together. When they walked down to the gym, they walked in to see SG3 and SG4 playing with the twelve kids. Sam looked at Jack as he looked at them all.

"Kids!" They all looked at her then to Jack. Their children walked over to them and they both crouched down to them.

"Jack, this is Grace, Janet, Jackie, Jon, George and Jake!" She pointed to each of them. Grace stepped forward and looked at Jack in the eyes.

"You're our real father!" That shocked everyone in the gym including Jack and Sam.

"Grace, what made you say that?" Sam asked.

"When you and Pete fought it made us sad and sometimes when we dreamed, Jack… dad, was there to comfort us, even if it was a dream. He said that he was our real daddy, we all talked in ancient!"

"Are you angry with Jack for not being here for you guys?"

"No, cause daddy is a hero… our hero. He told us what he had to do to save Earth… again!"

"So, are you happy, now that he is here?" They all smiled.

"Yes, I love you daddy!" Grace said. Then she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a hug.

"I love you too, Grace. I love all of you and your mother!" He looked at Sam, who was looking at him and smiling. Then the other five stepped forward and he was able to give them all a hug.

"Mummy, when can we move into our new home?" Jackie asked.

"How did you know?"

"Daddy told us in our dreams!"

"Really, well, daddy and I need to talk about that first!"

"Why, mummy?"

"Well for one, we need new beds, drawers, things like that."

"Oh, ok."

"Well, why don't you kids go and have some more fun while we go to the briefing?"

"Ok!"

Jack and Sam stood up and watched their kids go back to the others and start playing again. Jack and Sam watched them for a few minutes before leaving.

"Jack, there's something I want to show you!"

"Ok!" They walked down to Sam's quarters. As soon as the door was closed, Jack locked it.

He turned around to see Sam opening up a big box that was on her bed. She pulled out a small box and the photos. She sat on the bed and he sat next to her.

"These are our wedding photos." She passed them to Jack and he opened them up and looked through them.

"Sam, you looked beautiful in your wedding dress!"

"Thanks!"

After he looked through them all, he turned and looked at Sam. She opened the box and pulled out his wedding ring and lifted his left hand up and slipped it on. She held onto his hand and looked up at him, he leaned forward and gave her a kiss and a smile, which she missed.

Then he looked down at their hands and saw rings on her hand and his smile disappeared. Sam knew he was looking at the rings, so she picked up one of the photos and placed it above their hands. When Jack looked at the photo and then at the rings that Sam was wearing, his smile returned. He looked up at Sam.

"We've got a lot of catching up to do!"

"I know, six years!"

"What did Grace say about our house?"

"Well, Jon's the one with all the answers to that question and others that I've got for him!"

"Ok, we better return then!"

"Yeah!" They stood up and Sam sorted out the photos, then they walked out of her quarters and down to the briefing room. When they walked in, Sam was shocked to see the Chief of Staff and the President there.

"Welcome back, Colonel O'Neill!"

"Thank you… who are you?"

"Jack, this is the President!"

"Oh, well, thank you, sir, and I suppose you're here to find out what's been going on?"

"Yes!"

"Well, join the club! So, shall we?" They all sat down.

"Ok, Jon, are you going to tell us what's been going on in the last six years?"

"Yes!"

Jon spent the next few hours telling everyone in the room about what had happened starting six years ago, right up till he spoke to Sam and Daniel in the bank. When he and clone Sam finished telling everyone, they were all shocked.

"Jon, what about the house and the money?"

"Well, while Sam and I were in Vegas, Loki gave me a stone to carry. Every time we made a bet, we won. Then while we were there, we got a lotto ticket and won ten million dollars, so we talked about it and decided to split it with you guys. Then when Loki beamed us up and he beamed Jack up, we asked Jack what sort of house he would like to have for him and the family. Then a hologram appeared of the house he wouldn't mind building. Sam here took photos of the hologram. So after that, we looked for some land and started building it. That was just after we found out that both Sam and Carter were pregnant with the triplets. We also built the same house, but across the road!"

"We didn't see any house there," Daniel said.

"Cause I called Sam up and she cloaked it just before you showed up!"

"Ah!"

"Where did the rest of the money come from? Cause in the joint account it showed there was over seven and half million dollars and that's not including what's in the bank vault!"

"After the second set of triplets were born, we bought a lotto ticket and won over ten million dollars each, so after it was split in half and the taxes were taken out, we had put two million into all of our social security and your lot went into the bank vault with the papers and keys to your new house!"

"Thanks, for letting us know Jon!" Jack said.

"Sir, what's going to happen to Jack and me, sir?" Sam asked the President.

"Well, since he hasn't been on SG1 for over six years, there will be no court martial for either of you, but it does cause a problem with the marriage to Detective Shanahan!" Sam smiled.

"There's no problems there, sir. The minister who was supposed to do the wedding died the day before, so there was another minister sent to replace him!"

"It still causes a problem, Colonel!"

"No it doesn't! I found out this morning, that the minister who conducted the service, was a wanted con man. He really wasn't a minister at all, sir!"

"I see! Well then, congratulations on your wedding, even if it is six years too late?"

"Thank you, sir!"

"So Jack, Sam what are you two going to do now?" Daniel asked.

"Well, Jack's got a date with the doctor's needles and I'm going to get our kids, since it is past their dinner time."

"We better get our kids and head on home," Jon said.

"You could stay for dinner and we could talk some more?" Daniel asked.

"Sure, why not!"

They all got up and walked out of the briefing room and walked down to the gym to see that the kids weren't there.

"Mess hall!" Jon and Jack said at the same time.

They all walked down to the mess hall except for Jack who went to the infirmary to get his jabs and also have a shower before joining the others for dinner. The others walked in to see their kids at two joined tables eating dinner. They walked over to them with grins on their faces.

"Did SG3 and SG4 help you get your dinner?"

"Nope, we got it ourselves, mummy!" Grace said.

"Ok!" They all went and got their dinner, then they sat at the tables close to the kids. They all talked till Jack showed up and got his dinner before joining Sam and the others at the table.

"What are you guys going to do now, about everything?" Daniel asked.

"First, eat Daniel! After all, it's been over six years since I last had a meal!" Jack said, smiling.

"We're going to talk, Daniel, and work it from there!"

"Oh, ok!" They talked about other things that had been happening in the past few weeks, while having dinner.

An hour later the Chief of Staff and the President were beamed back to the white house. Then George, Jon and his family left to go home. Jack and Sam put their kids to bed in a room next to Sam's quarters, where there were three sets of bunks for the kids.

When Jack walked Sam to her quarters, she opened the door and walked in and Jack stood in the doorway looking at her. She turned and looked at him.

"Jack, can you lift the box and put it over in the corner for me, please?"

"Sure!" He walked into the room and picked up the box and put it where Sam wanted it. When done, he turned to see Sam closing and locking her door.

"Sam, what are you doing?" She walked over to the bed and started taking her clothes off right in front of him!

"I'm going to bed. I would like for you to stay with me tonight!"

"Sam, I'm not sure if I should, I mean?"

"Jack, please! I've missed you so much in the past few years!" He looked at her, into her eyes and he knew she missed him in the past few years, and from what he saw on the recording on the 'Carter' ship, he knew that they loved each other and it showed in the recording.

"I guess, well, ok!"

He walked over to the other side of the bed and he started taking his clothes off. When Sam was naked, she got into bed and waited for him. When he did get into bed, he laid on his back and Sam snuggled up to his side with her head on his chest, hearing his heart beat.

"Sam, what do you want to do?" She looked up at him.

"About what? Us? Our kids?"

"Yeah!"

"A family, Jack! I would like for us to be a family!"

"I would like that also Sam! So now what?" Sam moved so she could give him a kiss.

"Jack, I would love for you to make love to me!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!" He smiled then he gave her a kiss, which became passionate. They made love three times that night before falling asleep in one another's arms.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter twelve

The next morning when Sam woke up, she felt a warm body against her back. She closed her eyes and remembered Jack making passionate love to her three times, bringing her over the edge each time.

She had never felt anything like that before, besides in her dreams. The way they took it slow the first time, the way they explored each other's bodies like in her dreams, it brought a smile to her face, then she felt him kissing her shoulder.

"Morning!" Sam moved till she was on her back looking at him.

"Morning, sleep well?"

"Yep, you?"

"Yes!" he leaned over and gave her a kiss. They made love that morning, afterwards Jack was looking down at Sam who was smiling at him.

"How are you feeling this morning?"

"Good, you?"

"Good! So, shall we get up and have a shower together?"

"Ok, I wonder what time it is?"

"It's after ten!"

"Jack, our kids!"

"Relax! Daniel and Teal'c will look after them!" "Yeah, I guess you're right!"

"So, shower?"

"Sure, why not? And, how about we go out and take our kids shopping?"

"Sure, and I can show you the house that you dreamed up for our family!"

"Sounds good to me!" He gave her a kiss before they both got up and had a shower together.

After they were dressed, they left to go and get something to eat and drink, then they went to find their kids. When they found them, they were in Daniel's office, helping Daniel translate and also teaching them French, Latin, German and Spanish.

"Hey Daniel, have our kids been good?" Daniel looked up from his work.

"Hi Jack! Yes they've been good! So, what are you two going to do today?"

"Take our kids shopping and also check out our new home! What are you going to be doing today?"

"Well, SG1 and two are due to go off world in an hour!"

"Ok, well, have fun!"

"Thanks! See you guys later!"

"Sure, come on kids, let's go!" They said their good byes to Daniel before they left. Since Sam still wasn't allowed to drive, Jack did all the driving.

First stop was the photo ID place in town so they both could update their IDs. For Sam, before, it was Samantha Carter Shanahan, now, it was Samantha Carter O'Neill. Once it was all done, they went around to Jack's old house so he could change his clothes.

Then they went into town to go to the bank so Sam could sort out her credit cards and savings account while Jack went to see how much was in his account.

He was shocked to find out that the government was still paying him when he was frozen and while there he went to the safely deposit box to get some cash out.

When they both finished sorting things out, they went and did some shopping and had some lunch. While they were in the mall buying the kids and Jack new clothes, Pete spotted Sam and walked over to her.

"Sam!" She turned to see Pete there.

"Yes, what do you want?"

"Sam, can we talk?"

"No, I'm busy!" Sam was looking at shirts for Jack and picked up seven of them, and walked over to where the try-on rooms were, just as Jack walked out wearing blue jeans and a green shirt.

"Sam, what do you think?" He looked up to see Pete behind Sam.

"What do you think Jack, are they comfortable?"

"Yes… Shanahan!"

"Colonel!" Sam closed her eyes and then opened them again. Jack could see the look on her face.

"More shirts for me?"

"Yep, try them on!"

"Sure, what about trousers?"

"I'll take care of it!"

"Ok, where are the kids?"

"With Daniel and Teal'c. Their mission was cancelled till tomorrow!"

"Ok!" then he stepped forward and gave Sam a kiss and said, so Pete could hear him,

"I'm more comfortable naked in bed with you!"

Then he looked at Pete and grinned, then he looked at Sam who was blushing. Then he gave her a kiss before he turned around and walked in to the dressing rooms to try the shirts on. Sam turned around to see Pete's shocked look on his face.

"You've been sleeping with your commanding officer?" He said, yelling.

"Leave me alone!"

She walked past him to where the trousers were and she felt him grabbing her arm and turning her around.

"Sam, you damn well tell me! Are you sleeping with O'Neill?" Sam could see the sales assistant on the phone, she knew that she would be calling security.

"What Jack and I do is none of your business!"

Then she pulled her arm away and turned around and picked out three different pants. Then she walked back over to the changing rooms when he grabbed her again. By that time, the assistant had walked over to them.

"Excuse me sir, you are disturbing the other customers. I suggest you leave!" He pulled out his badge and showed the woman.

"I'm talking to my wife!"

"Wife! I'm not your wife!"

"Sir, I suggest you leave, please!"

Then two security guards showed up and walked over to them. At the same time, Jack walked out and saw what was going on and walked over to them.

"Sam, what's going on?"

"Detective Shanahan here is trying to make a scene here and this assistant had to call security!"

"I just wanted to talk to my wife!"

"Ma'am, is he your husband?"

"No, he's not my husband. Jack, here, is my husband!"

"Sir, can you please leave the store?"

"I'm Detective Shanahan and Sam here is my wife… Sam, what are you playing at?"

"Nothing, you just won't leave me alone? ! If you don't, I can have you up on charges for assault after what you did to me the other night! Your choice, leave me and my family alone or the charges!" He looked at her coldly.

"All right, I'll leave, but I'm contacting my lawyer about this and to get custody of our children. This isn't over, Sam!" Then he stormed out of the store.

Sam shook her head then looked at Jack who put his arm around her waist.

"Are you ok, Ma'am?"

"Yeah, I will be, thanks!" Then the two security guards walked out and Sam looked at Jack.

"Nice shirt, Jack!" she said, smiling.

"Thanks, more for me?"

"Yep! So go and try them on!"

"Yes ma'am!" Then he gave her a kiss and took the pants and walked to where he could try them on.

"Well, I better follow Jack to see if he likes the pants I chose for him."

"If you need any help."

"Thanks, it's been a long time since my husband bought clothes."

"How long?"

"Almost seven years."

"Wow, that is a long time!"

"Yes it is! He's been away a lot, Air Force classified stuff!"

"Ok" then Sam walked over to where Jack was.

Half an hour later, Jack and Sam walked up to the counter and put all the clothes on top of it.

"We will take all of these!" Sam said to the shop assistant.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Then she started totalling up the clothes and then folded them up and put them into bags for them. When she finished, Jack got his credit card out and handed it over. Once everything was paid for, Jack picked up the bags and they walked out of the shop after thanking the staff there.

"Where to now, Sam?"

"I'm hungry!"

"Well then, what do you want?"

"Follow me!"

"Ok!" They walked down to where all the different cafes and bars were till they came to a dessert bar.

"What do you want Sam?"

"A banana split, but with chocolate ice cream."

"Ok, why don't you sit down and I'll get one for you. What size would you like?"

"Large, with a double chocolate thick shake!"

"Ok, here, can you take a couple of these bags?"

"Sure!"

Jack passed Sam a couple of the bags and she walked over and sat down while Jack went and got Sam what she wanted. While waiting, Sam looked around then she saw Teal'c, she got her phone out and called him.

"Hello!"

"Teal'c, it's Sam, I can see you!" She saw him look around till he saw her wave.

"I can see you, Colonel Carter, we are on our way over!"

"Ok!" Then they both hung up. She watched them walk over to where she was. She could see Daniel. When they were closer, she could see her kids. When they saw Sam, they all ran over to her.

"Hey, what have you kids been up to?"

"We bought some colouring books, books to read and DVD's!"

"That is great! Would you like an ice cream!" Their eyes lit up.

"Yes, please!" By that time, Teal'c and Daniel were standing behind them.

"Hi guys, can you let Jack know you're here and see if he can get our kids chocolate and vanilla ice cream in a cone?"

"Sure thing, Sam!"

They put down their bags before they walked over to where Jack was, while the kids managed to get up onto chairs. They were telling Sam what sort of DVD's they had when Teal'c walked over with the bags that Jack had kept with him and put them down next to Sam before returning to help Jack with the ice creams.

When they did both, Daniel and Teal'c made two trips each. They passed the kids their ice creams that they were starting to enjoy, then returned back to where Jack was. When they did return, Jack passed Sam her banana split and Daniel passed her the thick shake, which she started to enjoy. They all sat down and enjoyed their ice creams while talking. After they all had eaten their ice creams, except for Sam, who was still eating hers, Jack said,

"Sam, I'm going to take these bags to our wagon!"

"Ok, we will still be here when you return," she said, smiling.

He leaned over and gave her a kiss before he stood up and picked up the bags and left them alone. When Jack walked to Sam's SUV, he put the bags in and locked it up, when he heard behind him, "Jack O'Neill?" Jack turned around to see two uniformed officers standing there.

"Yes, can I help you?"

"You're under arrest for the assault of Mrs. Samantha Shanahan."

"What! This has got to be a joke!" Jack was shocked with the news.

"If you will turn around, sir?"

"Did this Mrs. Shanahan press charges?"

"Yes, we just got a call over the radio and a photo of you!"

"I'll go with you peacefully, if you will let me go and tell my wife, who is waiting for me with our kids."

"We were also warned that you would try this, sir!"

"Please, I promise I won't do a runner. I don't want her to worry, in her condition"

"Condition?"

"Yes, my wife is pregnant and she almost lost the babies a few days ago, so please?"

"Ok, sir!"

"Thank you!"

They walked into the mall and walked over to where Sam and the others were. When they reached Sam and the others, Sam asked,

"Jack, what's going on?" When she saw the two cops that were with him.

"Shanahan's got me up on some phony charge. Daniel, Teal'c look after Sam and the kids. Call Hank about this, while I go with these guys!"

"Sure thing, Jack!" Daniel said.

"Jack, what are the charges?" Sam asked.

"Well, according to these guys, I assaulted Mrs. Samantha Shanahan, and she pressed charges!"

"What?" Sam was shocked and was starting to get angry.

"Sam, calm down!"

"Jack I will not calm down! What the hell is Pete playing at?"

"Sam, think about the babies!" Daniel said.

"Sam, it will be ok!" She looked at Jack and she knew he would be ok.

"I know!" She stood up and they both hugged and kissed.

"Love you!"

"Love you too, Jack!" He passed her the car keys, then he turned to the guys.

"Let's go and get this mess sorted out! Gee, I'm not even home for twenty-four hours and I'm being arrested for something I haven't done!" They walked away.

"What do you mean you've only been home for twenty-four hours?" One of the officers asked.

"I'm a Colonel in the United States Air Force. I go away a lot on classified missions. The last time I spent time with my wife was when she conceived, that was ten weeks ago. I just got home yesterday!"

The two cops looked at each other and remembered that the report of the attack was last week, and then they remembered the shocked look on his face when they mentioned that he was arrested for attacking Detective Shanahan's wife. When they got to the cop car, they got in and headed to the station.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter thirteen

After Jack left, Sam got her phone out. "Pete is going to pay big time for this!"

"Hello, Sergeant Harriman speaking."

"Sergeant, it's Colonel Carter, I need to speak to the General! It's urgent!"

"He's in a meeting, Colonel."

"I don't care, just get him now!" She said, in angry tone.

"Yes, Colonel!"

"Sam, calm down," Daniel said.

"I'm trying!"

Walter went and knocked on the door and opened it and stuck his head in.

"Walter, you knew I was in a meeting!"

"I know sir, it's Colonel Carter, sir! She said it was urgent and she sounded angry!"

"Ok, put her through!"

"Line two sir!"

"Thanks!"

"Yes sir!" Then he closed the door.

"Sorry about this sir, it should take a moment." Then he hit the speaker button.

"Colonel, this better be good!"

"Sir, Pete has Jack up on some phony charges, he's just been arrested!"

"What?" He and his visitor were shocked.

"What was the charge, Colonel?"

"Assaulting Mrs. Samantha Shanahan!"

"I'll get someone to look into it!"

"Thank you sir, Teal'c is taking the kids with him back to the base and Daniel's taking me to the station."

"Ok Colonel! Let me know if there is any thing else you need."

"Yes sir, Carter out!" Then they both hung up. Hank called Jack's lawyer while Sam got Teal'c to take the kids back to the SGC.

When they walked out to the parking lot, Sam passed Teal'c her keys before following Daniel. When the cops arrived at the police station, they took Jack in and into the cells.

While there, Jack said,

"Hey, I can prove that there isn't a Samantha Shanahan!"

"How?"

"Check to see if Detective Shanahan is married or not, and then check my marriage records and who it's to and compare it to this Mrs. Shanahan. Then you'll know that there isn't a Mrs. Shanahan." They walked out and closed the door.

"What do you think? Should we check out what that guy said?"

"Might as well, after all, something doesn't sit right!"

"True! I just found out that Detective Shanahan will be here in fifteen minutes."

"Well, then we haven't got much time!"

They went to their desk and checked out Jack's record. It showed that he was in the Air Force and that he was married. So, the cop checked out who his wife was, while his partner checked out Pete's record.

"This is interesting!"

"What's that?"

"It states here that Detective Shanahan is divorced, and has been for nine years," then he frowned.

"What is it?"

"According to this, his wife's name was Jane!"

"You're joking?"

"Nope! Hang on, I'm going to check out the report!" He typed away till he got what he wanted.

"According to this, the wife's name is Colonel Samantha Carter Shanahan. She's stationed at Cheyenne mountain."

"Did you say, Colonel Carter? Samantha Carter?"

"Yes, why?"

"Accord to Jack O'Neill's record, he's clean. He is a Colonel in the United States Air Force, stationed at Cheyenne mountain and is married to Colonel Samantha Carter and they have six kids, two sets of triplets!"

"There's a photo on the Detective's desk, let's check it out!"

They returned everything back to normal, then they went to Pete's desk, when they saw the photo. They were shocked to see it was a wedding photo. They could see Pete smiling, but Sam wasn't.

"We better tell the Captain!"

"Yeah, let's go!" They walked to the Captain's office.

"Sir, can we talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure!" They walked in and closed the door.

"What can I do for you two?"

"Sir, have you got the file of Mrs. Shanahan's report?"

"Yes, it's here, why?"

"Can we look at it, sir?"

"Sure!" He passed them the file and they looked at it, then returned the file.

"Sir, the charges against Colonel O'Neill are phony, sir!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Sir, there isn't a Mrs. Samantha Carter Shanahan! There is a Mrs. Samantha Carter O'Neill!"

"What?"

"Yes sir, we checked Mr. O'Neill's record, it showed that he is married to Samantha Carter and has been since the twenty-second of May, two thousand and five, and they have six kids… We checked Detective Shanahan's marriage status, it shows he was married once to Jane Shanahan, they divorced nine years ago, sir!"

"That can't be right!"

"Captain?"

"I was at the wedding, that was on the twenty-ninth. I remember that day cause that's when my grandson was born!"

"Then, what's going on, sir?"

"I'll look into it! What made you check this out?"

"We brought Mr. O'Neill in and he said he's been away on a top secret mission for the past ten weeks!"

"Ok, let me do some checking out?"

"Yes sir!" Then they saw Pete walking over to his desk with a smirk on his face that they hadn't seen before.

"I want you two to keep this quiet till I know what's going on!"

"Yes sir!"

Then they walked out of the Captain's office to write up their report. The Captain watched Pete as he looked at the photo on the desk, then he picked up the phone and called someone he knew who owed him a favour.

When Sam and Daniel arrived at the police station, they walked in together to the front desk.

"Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, I'm Samantha Carter O'Neill. My husband was arrested and brought here. I would like to talk to who ever arrested him, please?"

"Sure, I'll find out for you!"

Then he picked up the phone and made a couple of calls while Sam and Daniel waited. A minute later, the two officers Sam recognised walked out to greet them.

"Mrs. O'Neill?"

"Yes!"

"Can you come with us?" Daniel and Sam followed the two officers to a room where they could talk in private.

"Mrs. O'Neill, we would like to ask you some questions."

"Ok!"

"We did some checking out about the report that a Mrs. Shanahan did up. It showed it was from a Mrs. Samantha Carter Shanahan, but with more research, we found out that you married Colonel O'Neill."

"What is it your trying to tell me?"

"We checked out Detective Shanahan's record and it states that he was divorced nine years ago. So, after gathering all the information, we took it to our Captain. He said that he was at your wedding to Detective Shanahan, care to explain?"

"Yes, I had an accident three days after Jack and I were married. I lost part of my memory, the wedding was included!"

"I don't understand, you were marrying the Detective a week later?"

"I'll explain!" Daniel said.

"Please do!"

"Jack went and retired from the Air Force so he could marry Sam. They decided to have a quick wedding before she married Pete, so the four of us flew to Las Vegas where they got married. I was Jack's best man. On Monday, when we returned back to work, we found out that Jack's retirement was declined. But, our commanding officer couldn't do anything at that time, cause Jack was called away a few minutes later for a classified mission, and a couple of hours later, Sam was working with another scientist when the lab blew up. When Sam came to, she didn't remember what had happened in the past month. She thought she still had another month till the wedding. Sam told me she was planing on cancelling the wedding. A few days later, I was called away. When I returned two weeks later, I found out that she and Pete were married and Jack was still away. Nine months later, the girls were born. I was worried that they were Pete's till I looked at them and realised they were Jack's daughters."

"What about the other triplets?"

"When Jack returned, Sam still didn't remember what had happened to her. Then week later, they were called away for a mission, when they returned, Jack was called away once again!"

"Do the boys belong to Jack O'Neill?"

"Yes!"

"Do you remember anything about your wedding Mrs O'Neill?"

"Which one, if you're asking about Jack and me, no, but a week ago when I found out I was pregnant… Pete wanted me to have an abortion, I said no… he beat me up and left me for dead and hoped that I would miscarry, which I didn't. Grace, my daughter, called Daniel after she saw when Pete did to me. Daniel came with a medical team. I was in hospital for four days. When I was released, Jack's lawyer contacted me, so I went to see him. He had our wedding things, photos, DVD of the wedding, dress, everything. His lawyer did some checking out and found out that I was also married to Pete!"

"You know, you could get into trouble?"

"Sam didn't remember her wedding to Jack!" Daniel said.

"Jack's lawyer found out that Pete's and my marriage paperwork didn't go through cause the minister who married us was a wanted con man."

Then there was a knock on the door. One of the officers went to see who it was and walked out the door. Daniel looked at Sam, he could see how pale she was.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"I will be as soon as this mess is sorted out!"

Then the door opened and the officer returned with two men behind him. Sam and Daniel recognised him.

"Dad?"

"Sam!"

Sam stood up just as Jacob walked over to her and they both hugged, not knowing that the Captain walked in the room and closed the door behind him.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?"

"Just worried about Jack!"

"Don't worry, everything is going to be ok!"

"I know!"

"You better sit down." Sam sat back down and Jacob shook Daniel's hand.

"Daniel!"

"Jacob, did the General call you?"

"Yes, I came here soon as I could!"

"Ok!"

"Mrs. O'Neill, Dr. Jackson, this is Captain Davis. He is our boss here," one of the officers said. There were hellos all around.

"Mrs, O'Neill, I contacted my cousin, who is from the Pentagon, he was able to get information about you and Colonel O'Neill!"

"You did a background check on Sam and Jack?" Daniel asked.

"Just some information about their marriage!"

"What is your cousin's name?" Sam asked.

"Lieutenant Colonel Paul Davis. He said he knows you all well and he's worked with you a number of times, Mrs. O'Neill."

"Yes, he has."

"Well, I also did some checking out about your marriage to Detective Shanahan, and your husband's lawyer is right. This Mr. Adam's is none other than Alan West!" He passed them the guy's file.

"We're still trying to catch him!"

Sam opened the file and saw the guy's photo. She and Daniel read the profile before closing it and putting it on the table.

"Mrs. O'Neill, we just need one thing from you!"

"What is it?"

"Can you sign your name and Mrs. Shanahan? I just need to compare it to the statement that we have."

"Sure!"

He passed her a pen and a piece of paper, Sam signed it then passed it back to the Captain. He put a folder on the table and opened it up and checked the signatures, then he closed it and looked at Sam.

"They don't match! I'm going to have this allegation investigated, and if Detective Shanahan is the one behind this, he could lose his badge!"

"What about Jack?" Daniel asked.

"He's free! Officer, you can let Mr. O'Neill go!"

"I'll go and get him now, sir." Then he walked out of the room as Sam sat back and relaxed.

"Well Sam, it looks like you and Jack have a lot of catching up to do!" Jacob said.

"Yes, we sure have and I know our kids will be happy!"

"I'm sure they will be Sam! After all it's been a long time since they last saw their father!" Sam looked up at her father and smiled.

"Yes, they will be alright!" When the officer walked into where the cells were, he unlocked the door.

"O'Neill?" Jack stepped forward and out of the cell.

"This way, sir!"

Jack followed the officer to where the interview room was. He saw Pete looking at him with a grin on his face. When they reached the interview room door, the officer opened it for Jack. When he saw Sam looking at him, he took big strides over to her, when she stood up and they both hugged.

"It's over, Jack!" He pulled back and looked at her with tears falling down her cheeks.

"Sam?" she smiled.

"You're free, we're going home!"

"What about?" Sam shook her head.

"Let's just say Pete is in a lot of trouble, one count is for a forged signature!"

"You mean we can go home?"

"Yes!" Jack smiled, then he hugged Sam, then gave her a kiss, then he hugged her again.

"Dad, I didn't know you were in town!" He shook Jacob's hand.

"Hank called me!"

"Ah!" Then he pulled away from Sam and he looked at the three officers.

"Thanks for getting this mess sorted out." Jack and Sam had their arms around each other.

"No problems, Colonel. You've got a good wife there!"

"And mother!"

"True! You can go and I'll let you know how the investigation turns out."

"Thanks!" They shook hands.

"Shall we? I know that there are six worried kids waiting for us!" Jack said, looking at Sam.

"True!"

They all shook one another's hands before leaving the interview room as the two officers showed them out. When they got outside, they got into Daniel's SUV since an airman had dropped Jacob off at the Police Department. When Jack and Sam were in the back seat they were holding each other's hands.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter fourteen

"Sam, what would you like for dinner tonight?"

"Why don't we ask our kids?"

"Sure, why not?" He leaned over and gave Sam a kiss and a smile, which she loved. Daniel looked in his rear vision mirror and smiled at his two best friends.

When they arrived at Cheyenne mountain, they went down to find their kids. When they found them, they were in the gate room talking to two of the Tok'ra, Teal'c and Hank.

"We're back!" Jack said, smiling. Their kids turned to see their parents walking into the gate room.

"Mummy, daddy," they all said and ran over to them.

They crouched down and gave them a big hug that made them all smile.

"Have you kids been behaving yourselves?"

"They weren't a few minutes ago!" Jack looked at Hank.

"What happened?"

"These two Tok'ra showed up and Grace thought they were Goa'uld!" Jack looked at Grace.

"Grace, sweetie, what did you do?"

"I made them go up to the ceiling, daddy, upside down, till Uncle Hank told me who they were and I brought them down till they were on their feet."

"We are going to have a talk about where you should use your powers, but since you didn't know, next time, wait till we are here, ok?"

"Ok, daddy!" Then she gave him a hug.

He stood up to see Jacob talking to the Tok'ra, so they walked over to find out what had been going on.

"Hi guys, what's up?" Jacob turned to Jack.

"The Tok'ra found some ancient ruins for Daniel to look at!"

"Ah, I suppose you want to go and have a look yourself, dad?"

"Yes, Selmac is interested!"

"Ok, when are you guys leaving?"

"Soon, Jack!"

"Oh, well, next time you're in town, we will have a barbecue."

"Sounds good to me!"

"Cool! Well, I'm going to take my family out to dinner, so see you guys next time you're here."

"Sure thing!" Jacob gave each of his grandchildren a hug then he gave Sam a hug and shook Jack's hand.

"Look after them, son!"

"Don't worry, I will, dad!"

"Good!"

"Ok, campers, where do you want to go for dinner?"

"Burger King!" they all said.

"Ok, let's go, shall we?"

"YAAA!" Then the eight of them walked out of the gate room.

"Jack sure looks happy," Hank said.

"Yes, he does, and so does Sam!"

"Well, I'll let you go and get changed and remember next Friday!"

"Don't worry I'll be here for it!"

"Ok!"

"I better go, I've got a briefing with SG22 in a few minutes."

"Ok, thanks for calling me." They both shook hands.

"Any time!" Then they walked out of the gate room and went their separate ways.

When Jack and his family left the SGC, Jack did the driving with Sam next to him and their kids in the back seats. They went to Burger King for their dinner where their kids had chicken nuggets, chips and a milk shake each, while Jack and Sam had a burger combo each. They watched their kids play with other kids for a while after they had their dinner.

"Sam, what do you think of the house?"

"Which one? The one that was built for us?"

"Yes!"

"It's big and I love it!"

"I knew you would like it, Sam!" He gave her a kiss.

"Since the kids have school and day care tomorrow, and if you're not doing any thing, how about you and me shopping for our new home?"

"I would like that Jack. What about your house?"

"I've spoken to Daniel about it, he's going to buy it off me."

"Hey, that's great, but it's not too far away from our new home!"

"I know, so what do you say?"

"Yes, since I'm still on sick leave till Monday!"

"Cool!" He gave her a kiss again and they watched their kids play.

"Sam, you did a great job raising our kids!"

"Thanks, I've never seen them so happy since, I don't know, in a long time!"

"Well, from now on we are going to be one big happy family!"

"Yes we are!" Jack had his arm around Sam's shoulder and their heads were leaning against each other's while watching their kids play.

"You know Sam, I've got a lot of catching up to do!"

"I know!"

"Getting to know my kids, watching you slowly expand," as he put his hand on her stomach which made Sam smile.

"Seven years of the Simpson's to catch up on!" Sam laughed.

"Don't worry Jack, I got all of them on DVD for you!" She looked at him.

"Cool!" He gave her a kiss.

"So, nothing's changed with the program?"

"Some things have changed!"

"Have the kids watched it?"

"Yes, but only when Pete was on duty."

"Well, at least you know that they are just like me!"

"I know! We better head back and you can give your sons a shower while I give our daughters a shower before bed time!"

"Ok!" He gave her a kiss before they stood up.

"Ok kids, we're going now!"

"Daddy, we are having fun!" Janet said.

"This works every time, listen and learn Jack!" Then she turned to her kids.

"Kids, when I count to ten you all better be standing in front of me or no Simpson's tonight!"

Then all six of them got down from where they were and were standing in front of Jack and Sam.

"Come on, let's go!" They walked out of the play area.

"Works every time!" She said to Jack.

When they got in the truck, Jack drove them back to the SGC. An hour later, they all were sitting on Jack and Sam's bed in the guest quarters watching the Simpsons. Sam looked at their kids as they watched it then to Jack, they all had the same look, which made her smile.

When the episode was over, Jack put them to bed and read them all a bedtime story. When he returned back to their bedroom, Sam was already in bed. So he stripped down to his boxers and tee shirt before joining Sam in bed.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"We've got a problem!"

"Sam?" she looked at Jack and said,

"Mark!" When she said her brother's name, Jack realised Mark didn't know what had been going on or what sort of reaction he was going to have when he found out.

"Sam, what ever you decide, I'll be there for you!"

"I know! I don't know what to tell him or how to tell him."

"Well, how about inviting him and the family over one weekend and talking face to face?"

"Sure, sounds good to me!" She gave Jack a kiss before picking up her cell phone and calling Mark.

"Hello!"

"Hi Mark, it's Sam!"

"Sam, hey I just spoke to Pete. What's going on with you two?" Sam closed her eyes, then opened them.

"Mark, we need to talk! When can you come to Colorado?" Mark could tell something was wrong in Sam's voice.

"This weekend I can. Sam, what's wrong?" Sam started to cry, so Jack took the phone from her.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Mark, it's Jack O'Neill!"

"You! Pete told me what you did!" Mark was getting angry.

"Mark, just hold your damn horses! Just listen to me! Sam wants… needs to talk to you. What she's got to tell you, well, it won't be pleasant!"

"What the hell is going on? Pete told me that you broke up their marriage!"

"Mark, the minister that married Sam and that asshole, cop, friend of yours was a wanted con artist!"

"What?" Mark said in shock.

"It's no joke, Mark, and there's more, but I'll leave it till you can make it here!"

"Jack, tell me!" Jack looked at Sam and she nodded.

"Mark, Shanahan beat Sam up over a week ago. He wanted her to have an abortion when she told him that she was pregnant!"

"Sam said no, didn't she?"

"Yeah, so he beat her up in front of the kids and walked out the door. Sam thought she was going to lose the baby!"

"Did she lose it?"

"No, luckily, Sam and the triplets are fine! These kids are sure just like their mother. After all, I've seen Sam in action and she is one woman you don't want to mess with and she doesn't give up a fight. Just like the triplets she is carrying, they're just like their mother, a fighter!"

"Triplets?"

"Yes Mark, Sam's carrying identical triplets… again!"

"So they are ok then?"

"Yes, and she's carrying boys! Your dad knows about what happened and he's pissed off with what Shanahan did to Sam!"

"Jack tell Sam I'll come this weekend so we can talk."

"Ok, let Sam know what time your plane lands and I'll come and get you since Sam's not allowed to drive at the moment."

Sam got out of bed and went to the beer fridge and pulled out a plate that had three sandwiches on it wrapped up in glad wrap and walked back to bed.

"Ok, I'll do that!"

"Mark, what ever you do, don't tell Shanahan that you are coming, ok, and for a place to stay, leave that to me!"

"Ok Jack, look after Sam for me!" Jack looked at Sam eating with a grin on her face.

"Don't worry I will… Sam, what is that you're eating, or should I ask?"

"It's a peanut butter, cream cheese and pickle sandwich."

"Mark, did you hear that?"

"Yes, and yuck!"

"I know, but it makes Sam happy and she is!"

"That's good! I better go, I've got a house full of girls. They're having a pyjama party in the living room watching some DVD's!"

"Ok, have fun! see you on Friday then."

"Sure, tell Sam good night."

"Night Mark, have fun," Sam said.

"Night, Sam!" Then they both hung up.

"Sam, when did you make your sandwich?"

"When you put our kids to bed!"

"Ah!"

Jack watched her eat her late night snack till she was finished, then he took the plate from her hand.

"I'll put this on the table, would you like a drink or are you ok?"

"I would like a drink, thanks. There is a bottle of chocolate milk in the fridge."

"Ok!" Jack got up and put the plate on the table, then he went to the fridge and got a litre of the chocolate flavoured milk out and closed the door.

"Don't bother about a glass."

"Ok!"

He walked over to Sam's side of the bed and passed her the bottle. He stood there and watched her open it and start drinking the whole bottle without stoping for a break. When she finished it, she put the lid back on it as she licked her lips while looking at Jack.

"Better?"

"Yes, thanks!" Then she burped then giggled.

She passed Jack the empty container so he could put it in the bin, then he returned back to bed and turned off the light just as Sam snugged up to his side.

"Happy, Sam?"

"Yes I am, Jack!" She gave him a kiss.

"Good, let's get some sleep!"

"Sure!" They both closed their eyes and fell asleep minutes later.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter fifteen

The next morning while the kids were at day care and school, Jack and Sam sorted out the papers so that the kids' last name was O'Neill and not Shanahan.

When that was all done, Sam showed Jack their new house. While Jack was looking around, Sam was looking at him.

"Well, what do you think, Jack?"

"Just like what I had in mind, Sam. The backyard, everything, what did you think of this place?"

"I loved it Jack! You thought of everything!"

"Of course!" He said, smiling.

"Well, shall we go and do some shopping?"

"Sounds good to me!" He gave her a kiss before they both left to go into town.

They went to a furniture store where they picked out two dining suites. One was fifteen pieces and the other was twelve pieces and they could put the two tables together as one for the dining room.

They also picked two different lounge suites for the family room and living room. They found out that the store had the ones they wanted in storage, so they bought them all and the same with the table and chairs. Once they were paid for, and everything else taken care of, they walked out of the shop with smiles on their faces.

"Where would you like to go now, Sam?" They were walking down the street with their arms around each other.

"In here, I'm hungry!" They stopped outside a café.

"Ok, what ever you want, Sam!" He gave her a kiss and a smile before they walked into the café.

Sam got herself two cartons of hot chips, a ham salad sandwich, two sugar and cinnamon donuts, two slices of cake, two custard squares, a hot apple pie and two orange juices. Jack got himself a slice of cake and a cream-filled doughnut.

When they reached the counter, Jack paid for it all. He also ordered himself a cup of coffee. While he was paying for it all, Sam went and sat down.

"Your wife must be hungry, sir!"

"I think it's our sons who are making her hungry!"

"Twins?"

"No triplets, identical triplets!"

"Wow, congratulations sir!"

"Thanks!"

"Any other children?"

"Yes, six, two sets of triplets!"

"Wow, what drugs is she on to make them?" Jack smiled at the woman.

"None, her eggs are big and they split like that when she has good healthy food and she becomes pregnant."

"I see, here's your coffee, enjoy!" She put his cup of coffee on the tray.

"Thanks!" Then he picked up the tray and walked over to where Sam was and put it down, then, he sat down.

"Where would you like to go after this Sam?"

"Sort out beds and bedding?"

"Sure!" They both talked while eating. When Jack finished his, he watched Sam eat hers while they talked about what other things they would like to get for their new home. When Sam finished everything, she sat back patting her stomach.

"That was great," she said, smiling.

"That's good to know."

"Shall we?"

"Sure!" They both got up and left to carry on shopping.

They walked past an appliance store, so they walked in to see what they had. They were there for over an hour. They bought two fridges/freezers for the kitchen, four beer fridges for the two wet bars, one big freezer, which they were going to have in the laundry room, since it was big, two washing machines and two dryers. They also bought a large microwave, a coffee machine, a six slice toaster, and two jugs, since Jack's old one blew up when Teal'c used it few years ago.

When it was all paid for, they sorted out the best time to drop the things off. When they were done, they walked out of the shop happy. When they walked down the street, Sam stopped, then Jack did.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"I need to pee, I'll be right back!" When Jack saw where they were he said,

"Oh, I might as well go too, meet you back here!"

"Sure!" They walked down to where the toilets were.

When Jack finished he waited for Sam. She showed up couple minutes later.

"Better?"

"Yep! How much time have we got left?" Jack looked at his watch.

"We better go and move the truck!"

"Ok!" They walked down to where Sam's SUV was and got in.

They drove down to where the bed shop was and managed to find a park. When they walked into the showroom, they looked around picking out what they wanted to get before walking up to the counter for some assistance.

They showed the assistant what beds they wanted to get, including dressers, study desks, everything for them and their kids. When everything was sorted out and paid for, Jack and Sam walked out of the shop smiling.

"So where to now, Sam?"

"Across the road." Jack looked across the road and smiled.

"Shall we?"

They walked across the road to where they could buy kitchen appliances, cutlery, dinner sets, wineglasses everything. They looked around checking out everything for half an hour when a sales assistant walked over to them.

They pick out the ones they wanted and showed the assistant pictures from the book that went with the different pots and pans.

Jack watched Sam talking to the assistant, he looked in her eyes and could see that she was happy and that she knew what was best. Jack did most of the carrying to the counter, but he didn't mind.

She showed the assistant what pattern they would like to have for their dinner sets and cutlery sets for home. They chose an everyday set and a good set, which would be used at Thanksgiving, Christmas, and holidays like that.

When everything was sorted out and paid for, they walked out of the shop with bags in hand knowing that the rest of the stuff would be dropped off at their home tomorrow, like everything else they bought.

They went to another shop where they bought towels, bathmats, face clothes, hand towels, table cloths, and other items for their new home.

When they bought what they wanted and everything was in the SUV, Jack looked at his watch. It was just after one.

"Sam, want to get some lunch?"

"Sure, I didn't realise what time it was!" She looked at her watch as they got in the truck. Sam looked at Jack smiling at her.

"What?"

"You know, you remind me of a young Major who worked in her lab forgetting all about time cause she was so excited about her doohickies."

"What happen to that Major?"

"I married her, and this time it's shopping and not doohickies that she's going on about. And I can tell, today you are happy, which makes me happy!" Then he leaned over and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks, Jack! So, where would you like to go for lunch?"

"Subway!"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Sweet!"

Jack started up the truck then they drove down to where they knew there was a subway. They arrived and parked the truck and got out and Jack locked it up. They walked across the road to the shop and walked in.

They walked up and ordered what they wanted. When they reached the counter, Sam got her credit card out to pay for it.

"Sorry ma'am, it's declined!"

"What?" Then she looked at Jack.

"Pete!"

"You think so, Sam?"

"Yeah! He would do something like this!" Then she got her purse out and paid for the meal in cash.

"The bank said I still have a week before my new cards come!"

"Well, after lunch, we'll go to the bank and find out what's going on!"

"Sure!" They picked up their trays and walked over to a table and sat down to eat.

"Sam, was there much that was in yours and Shanahan's name?"

"Yes, but that all had been taken care of when I got out of the infirmary. It's all in his name."

"That's good!"

"Yes, it is!"

They talked about other things for the next half-hour, when finished, they left to do some more shopping and went to the bank. When they finished shopping, they drove to their house to drop their things off before going to pick up their kids from school.

"Jack, before we go,"

Sam picked up two towels and held onto his hand and started walking upstairs to their bedroom. When they walked into the middle of their bedroom, they stopped and Sam dropped the towels where they were.

"Sam?"

"Jack, make love to me!"

"Are you feeling ok?"

"Yes, I'm just feeling horny!" Jack raised his eyebrows and smiled.

"Well then, we should do something about it!"

He pulled Sam to him and they both kissed, then they removed one another's clothes till they were naked.

"How do you want it, Sam?"

"Lie down!"

"Ok!"

Jack sorted one of the towels out and lay down on the floor, and then Sam sat on top of him right over his hard length taking him in fully.

Jack watched Sam ride him like he did in his dream. When he knew she was close, he started rubbing her clit till she screamed out his name, and he followed when he filled her with his seed, then she collapsed on top of him catching her breath. Jack wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Feeling better?"

"Yes, I feel fucked," Jack grinned.

"Well, you just fucked me and I love it when you take control!" Sam moved so she could look at him.

"Really?"

"Yes, it's such a turn on!" Sam could feel his hard length still in her.

"Really, well we better do something about it!"

"Yes, we should!" Sam gave him a kiss then he rolled them till he was on top. He moved so he could look at Sam.

"You sneak!"

"Thank you!"

Then he started moving back and forth while they were looking at each other, then he picked up the pace till he filled her with his seed once again, as they both screamed out each other's names. Then he rolled off Sam and onto his back.

"Gee, twice in one afternoon! What a way to work up an appetite!" Sam giggled as she rolled onto her side and looked at Jack, who was looking at her.

"Why, do you feel hungry?"

"After that little work out, I am! What about you?"

"Yes I am!"

"Well, how about we get cleaned up and get dressed, then pick up our kids and take them to the park so they can play and have an ice cream?"

"Mmm, that sounds great, but I think indoor kids game would be the best, Jack!"

"Why?"

"Look outside!" Jack turn to see spits of rain on the windows.

"Well, you're right," then he turned and looked at Sam again.

"So, shall we?"

"Sure!" She leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Next time, we christen our bed!" She said.

"Sounds good to me!"

Then Jack sat up and grabbed the other towel. He cleaned Sam up first, then she grabbed the towel and cleaned him up before they got up and got dressed. Jack grabbed the towels and put them down the laundry chute.

Then they both walked downstairs. Then they walked outside and locked the house up and turned the shield back on before they got in their wagon and left to go and pick up their kids.

After they picked them up, Jack drove them to the indoor playground where the kids could play for a while. Jack and Sam watched them play with other kids while they sat down and watched them while they talked with other parents who were there for an hour before they all left to get an ice cream.

Afterwards, they all went to the bathroom to get cleaned up and relieved themselves before leaving to head back to the SGC.

Later that evening, they watched a new DVD that Jack and Sam had bought for their kids called 'Chitty, Chitty, Bang, Bang' which they loved. Jack put them to bed since they were almost asleep. After putting the last one to bed, he returned back to their room to see Sam in bed waiting for him.

When he got into bed, Sam snuggled up to his side for a bit while they talked for a bit before falling asleep in one another's arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen

The next morning Sam was needed in the control room, so Jack took their kids to play center and to school, he was just about to head back to the SGC when Sam called.

"Sam, I'm on my way back to pick you up!"

"Sorry Jack, I'm going to be another three hours. That damn moron, Felger, has damaged one of the reactors and would have blown up the second one and part of the base if Dr Lee hadn't called me!"

"Ok, I'll head to my old place and pack a few things and take them to our home while I've got some time."

"Sorry about this, Jack."

"Hey, it's ok. Call me when you're finished and I'll come and take you out to lunch! How does that sound?" He said, smiling.

"Sounds good, I'd better go and get started!"

"Ok, love you!"

"Love you too, Jack! Drive carefully!"

"Will do!" Then they both hung up.

Jack drove around to his old place while Sam started working on the two reactors since they were due to go to the alpha site that afternoon. When Jack parked Sam's SUV in the driveway and got out, the door opened.

"Hi, Teal'c!"

"O'Neill!" Jack walked up the steps to his old home.

"How are you?"

"I am well! Colonel Carter called and told me you were coming here, may I help you with your packing?"

"Thanks Teal'c, I'll go and see if there are any boxes in the garage."

"There is no boxes in the garage, but Cassie Fraser brought some from Detective Shanahan's place when she helped Jacob Carter move Colonel Carter's and your children's things in here."

"Cool! Well, might as well get started. I only can be here for an hour before heading to the new house, the furniture's being dropped off this morning!"

They walked into the house to see boxes in the living room and dining room; some of the boxes were closed with names on them.

"Wow, you started already! Thanks!"

"It was Cassie Fraser who did these last night!"

"Where is she?"

"Behind you, Jack!" Jack turned around.

"Wow, you're grown up!"

"And you haven't changed!" They both hugged.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm good! I heard about what happened between you and Sam, I'm happy for you both!"

"Thanks!"

"So shall we get started? I can start putting things in the truck if you like, while you two start packing!"

"Thanks, Cassie!"

"No worries!"

Jack and Teal'c started packing things up while Cassie started putting things into Sam's SUV. Once that was full, she opened up the garage door and started putting boxes into Jack's truck, even though most of the boxes were Sam's and the kids' things.

When it was full, it was time for Jack to leave. He thanked them before he left for his new home.

"Shall we go? The truck is full!"

"Indeed!"

They closed up the house and Teal'c got into his SUV and Cassie drove Jack's truck around to the new house. When Jack pulled into the driveway, Jon and Sam were there to greet him.

"Jack!"

"Jon, Sam! What are you two doing here?" He said as he got out of the SUV.

"Helping you unpack," Cassie called.

"Ah, well, thanks!"

"Might as well get started then!"

Jack walked up to the front door, turned the shield off and unlocked the door. Then he went and started taking boxes inside.

"Should Sam be lifting heavy things?"

"That's light, it's glasses according to the writing!"

"Ah, Sam, would you like to start unpacking these boxes?"

"Sure!"

Sam started unpacking the glasses while Jon and Jack put the boxes in the main foyer since there was heaps of room. When they walked out for the second load, Cassie and Teal'c showed up.

"Hey, I was wondering where my truck went to?"

"It's been in your garage, Jack!" Cassie said, smiling.

"Ah, shall we? The first truck will be here in five minutes!"

"I'll start putting boxes in the rooms or hallway for the time being," Cassie said.

Then she picked up a box and started walking upstairs while the three men carried on walking in and out of the house. When Jack's truck, Sam's and Teal'c's SUV were unloaded, the truck still hadn't arrived, so they started unpacking boxes.

Jack told Cassie which rooms were the kids' so she could start putting their clothes and toys in there. Half an hour later, Jack called the furniture shop to find out what the delay was. When he hung up, the others were looking at him.

"What was their reason?" Cassie asked.

"Their truck broke down. They've got a hire truck at the storeroom. They just finished loading everything up so they will be here in half an hour."

"That's good to know!"

Then a truck pulled up. It was the appliances that Jack and Sam had bought. Jon and Sam disappeared upstairs.

They didn't want to be seen, just in case one of the guys had seen Jack's Sam, and would know that Jon's Sam looked like her.

Once everything was in it's place and switched on, they left. Jon and young Sam walked back downstairs.

"Shall we carry on?" Jack said.

"Sure!"

Sam walked down to the laundry room and started putting sheets into one machine and towels into the other since Jack had bought washing powder and fabric softener on the way to the new house. Once that started, she sorted out what was going to be in the next two loads, then she went back and helped unpack.

Twenty minutes later, the furniture truck showed up, so they start unpacking with Teal'c, Jon and Jack helping while Sam and Cassie carried on unpacking the boxes.

With in no time at all, the furniture was in the house and the truck was gone to be packed up again for it's next delivery. While the men were sorting out the furniture, Cassie was sorting out the washing while Sam was taking a break.

Once all the boxes were unpacked and put back into the truck, Jon, Teal'c, and Jack headed back to the house while Sam and Cassie stayed at the house since more things were arriving.

The next day while Sam was at the mountain, she had just finished fixing the two naquada generators when the alarms went off so she went to see who it was. She walked along the corridor and around the corner and smiled when she saw Daniel and her father talking.

"Dad, Daniel!"

"Sam, where's Jack?"

"He's either at our new home, or his old house packing!"

"Moving already, wow!"

"Yes, Daniel! So, how did it go?"

"Well, we sent a message to the Asgard with the gate address, there's another ancient repository there!"

"Oh, ok. So what are you two going to be doing after your showers and jabs?"

"Well, I've got heaps to translate, why?" Daniel asked.

"Well, I was thinking, how about we get out of here and get some pizza for lunch and then go to the new house? Hopefully, Jack will be there!"

"Sounds good to me," Jacob said.

"Well ok, I'm in!"

"Great, cause Daniel, you will have to take us since Jack's got my wagon."

"You setting me up?"

"Nope, just remember free pizza and soda! See you two topside in half an hour," she said, smiling at them while walking.

"She's getting bad as Jack!"

"So, what's the problem, Daniel?"

"I don't know if that is good or not!"

"Well, at least she's happy!"

"True!" They carried on walking. Half an hour later, they left the SGC and headed into town.

"Jack said he's waiting for the last truck to arrive before coming back to get me for lunch!"

"Sneaky, Sam!"

"Thanks dad, I've already ordered the pizzas while waiting for you two!"

"Ok!"

They stopped at Pizza Hut where Sam and Jacob walked in, then walked out with ten pizzas in hand. Once they got back in the vehicle, they were on their way to a store to buy sodas and chocolate milk before carrying on to the house.

When they pulled up in the driveway, the truck had just left after dropping of the beds. Jack walked outside when he saw Daniel's car and smiled when Sam got out.

"Hey, what are you doing here? I was going to pick you up!"

"Well, since Dad and Daniel returned an hour ago, and I felt like pizza, I thought all of us could get together for lunch, including whoever else is in the house."

"Cool! Here, let me help you?" Jack took the pizza from Sam and gave her a kiss while Jacob took the other pizzas inside.

"Thanks, I'll be inside as soon as I get the drinks!"

"Ok!"

Jack stepped back so Sam could turn around to get the bags of drinks, then she closed the door and passed a couple of bags to Daniel before they walked inside together.

They walked into the living room to see the others had already started on the first box of pizza.

"Wow, you guys have done a great job in here, thanks!"

"No worries, there are still things to be done, but the main part is done," Jon said.

"Well, I can't hardly wait to look through the house later!"

"I'm sure you can," younger Sam said.

They all sat down and talked for the next hour while eating. Daniel told the ones there about what Jacob and he had found and that a message had been sent to the Asgard, they all knew that all they could do was wait.

After all the drinks and pizza were gone, they talked for half an hour before they said their good byes. Teal'c, Daniel and Jacob left to head back to the SGC. Jon took his wife home since she was tired, and Cassie left to do some shopping.

Once they were gone, Jack walked back to the living room to see Sam looking around at the photos. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He whispered in her ear.

"Tired!"

"Then come with me!" He let go so she could turn around. He held on to her hand and they walked out of the living room and up the stairs.

When they walked into their bedroom, Sam saw everything had been put in its place and the bed was made.

"Wow, just like the way I pictured it!"

She looked around till she looked at Jack and stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"You know Sam, I'm kind of tired too!" He said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Well then, we should take a nap for a while."

They both kissed and removed one another's clothes, when they got into bed they kissed and made passionate love, screaming out one another's names. Then afterwards, Sam snuggled up to Jack's side.

"Now this is way much better than the floor!" Sam giggled.

"Yes it is!" They both relaxed and a minute later, Sam drifted off to sleep.

Jack watched her for few minutes before he carefully got up and got dressed. He looked at Sam before he walked out of the room to let her sleep for a couple of hours.

He checked on the washing and carried on unpacking everything. When it was time to wake Sam up, all the kids' beds were made and all of the towels and stuff they bought had been washed. And the last loads were going through the drier.

He walked up to their bedroom and he took off all his clothes and carefully got into bed.

"What took you so long?" Jack looked at Sam. She was smiling, then she opened her eyes and he gave her a kiss.

"How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes!"

"Ah, enjoy your nap?"

"Yes, I did, thanks!"

Then she gave him a kiss and it became passionate and they made passionate love with Sam being on top this time round. When she was lying down on Jack's chest she was looking at him, he said,

"You know Sam, if we don't get out of bed soon, were going to be late picking up our kids!"

"Well, we better then!"

She gave him a kiss before rolling off him and out of bed and walked into the bathroom naked. Jack watched her every movement and that made his dick spring into life again. After Sam relieved herself and had a quick wash, she walked out of the bathroom to see Jack putting his shirt on.

"You know Sam, seeing you naked is making me go hard!"

"Well then, I'm sure we can take care of that problem later!"

"I hope so!" Sam was getting dressed while Jack went to use the bathroom.

A few minutes later, they were in Sam's SUV going to pick up their kids. On the way to the school, they were talking about Mark since he was arriving the next day.

"Sam, since everything is done, how about after we pick up our kids, we go and get some food for the house?"

"Sure, I can cook up spaghetti and meatballs for dinner tonight!"

"Sounds good to me!"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter seventeen

A few minutes later, they pulled into the car park and they got out when they heard a man screaming and a kid crying.

"That's Pete yelling!" Sam said.

They ran to where the screaming was and they saw Pete pulling two of their daughters and he was yelling at the third one. There was kids and parents looking at them.

"Pete, let my daughters go!" Sam said, yelling at him as she and Jack ran towards them.

"Mummy!" Jackie said running to Sam.

She stopped and crouched down so she could hug her while Jack dealt with Pete.

"Detective, let go of Grace and Janet!"

"No, they are my daughters. I'm taking them home with me!"

"Let them go! They are not your daughters!"

"What the hell are you talking about? They are mine!"

"No, they're not!"

Pete let go of Grace so he could reach for his gun. While he was reaching for his gun, Grace punched in the crotch and that made him let go of Janet.

"Go to Sam girls!" They ran to Sam, crying, while Jack dealt with Pete, who pulled his gun out and pointed it at Jack.

"Girls, I want you to come with me right now!"

"No! Sam, take our girls and go!"

"Jack?"

"Sam, go!"

"Come on girls!"

"Mummy, what about daddy?"

"I'll be fine Grace, trust me!" Sam took her girls to the truck and got her cell phone out.

"Hello?"

"Daniel, it's Sam, I'm at the school. Pete's here and he's got a gun pointing at Jack!"

"Where are the girls?"

"With me!"

"Ok, I'll get back up and be there as soon as we can!"

"Ok!"

Then she hung up and dialled 911 for the Police. When she finished on the phone, she hung up then she crouched down and hugged her girls.

"Don't worry, back up is on its way!" Then Jon, Sam and their kids showed up.

"Sam, are you ok?" Jon asked when he got out.

"Pete's got a gun pointed at Jack, back up is on its way!"

"Is there anything we can do?"

"When you go and pick up your sons from day care, let the teachers know that we are going to be a bit late picking them up."

"Sure, would you like for us to take your girls there?"

"Sure, thanks!"

"Come on, girls!"

"We want to stay!"

"Please Grace, we will be there soon as we can!"

Each of her girls gave her a hug before they went with Jon. Just as they were leaving, the cops and SGC personal showed up.

After Sam and the girls were safely out of the way, Pete was still pointing his gun at Jack. The parents managed to get their kids and hide behind the building where it was safe.

"What do you think you're playing at Colonel, showing up after seven years, taking my wife and my kids away from me?"

"For starters, Shanahan, Sam is my wife and the kids are mine, not yours!"

"They are mine," he yelled at Jack.

"No, they're not and Sam didn't lose the baby she is carrying!"

"What?" He was shocked that Sam didn't miscarry after what he did to her.

"You're lying!"

"Nope, and she's carrying triplets again, boys!"

"No, you're lying!"

"Nope!" Then they heard the siren.

"They're coming for you! I know that you've been suspended from the Police force!"

"How did you know?"

"I've got friends there, they told me!" Then they heard two cop cars stop and Jack heard foot steps.

"Sir, lower your weapon!"

"I'm Detective Shanahan, Colorado Springs Police department!"

"We know who you are, lower your weapon!"

He lowered his weapon, then the cops ran over to Pete and they put cuffs on him and read him his rights. While that was happening, Sam and the SGC personnel walked over to where Jack was and he wrapped his arms around her and watched what was happening.

One cop put Pete in the back of a cop car and left while the other cop spoke to them for couple of minutes before they walked back to the truck.

"Where are our girls?"

"Jon's taken them to the day care centre."

"Ok, how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok, let's go and get our kids!"

"Sure!"

They thanked the guys for showing up then they got in the car and Jack drove them to the day care centre. Jack walked in to get their kids and talked to the teachers for few minutes before leaving again.

Once they were all in the truck, they went to the grocery store. Sam got two trolleys, Jack pushed one and Sam pushed the other. They walked down each aisle to get some food for the house.

Once both trolleys were full, they walked up to the counter where Sam started with her trolley, then Jack did after Sam moved forward.

Sam looked at some of the things she knew that she hadn't put in the trolley and her girls started giggling. She looked at them, then to her sons, who were grinning, then to Jack.

"Jack did you put these in the trolley?" She picked up packets of microwave popcorn.

"Would I do that?" He put his hand on his heart looking at her.

"Mmm, I wondered if it was you!" He grinned at her, then carried on taking things out of the trolley.

Once they were all out, scanned, packed and paid for, they took the two trolleys to the SUV and put all the groceries in. Then Sam took the trolleys back before returning back to her wagon. Once she got in, they were on their way home.

When the kids noticed that they weren't going to the SGC, they were wondering where they were going.

"Daddy, where are we going?" grace asked.

"Home!" He said, smiling.

"Where's home?"

"You will see!"

He looked at Sam who was looking at him with a smile on her face. A few minutes later, Jack turned down their driveway and stopped.

"Here we are kids, Home Sweet Home!" He said before getting out.

Sam got out and opened the back door to help Jack with their kids. While they were looking around, Sam turned the shield off while Jack got an arm full of groceries. Their kids followed Sam inside with Jack just behind them.

Sam showed them around, then she turned the TV on so they could watch some TV while she went and helped Jack with the groceries. Once everything was done, Sam started getting dinner on, while Jack went to see what their kids were up to.

After dinner, they took their kids upstairs to their rooms to give them all a bath since they had sauce all over their faces and hands.

After their baths and they were in their pyjamas, they all were downstairs watching a movie before going to bed. Since they each had their own rooms, they said good night to each of their kids before going back downstairs again.

An hour later, Sam got up and took the empty mugs into the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher and started it up before returning back to the living room. She gave Jack a kiss.

"I'm going to bed now Jack!"

"Sam, it's still early!"

Sam smiled at him then she turned and walked out of the living room and upstairs to their bedroom. Jack realised what Sam was up to, which made him smile. So he turned everything off and made sure the shield was turn on before following Sam up to their bedroom.

When he walked in the door, Sam was standing there in front of him, naked.

"Coming to bed?"

"Yep!"

He closed their door behind him and started taking off his clothes while Sam got into bed watching him strip in front of her. Once stripped, he climbed into bed and gave Sam a passionate kiss.

"I notice that you still have that problem that you had earlier! We should do some thing about it!"

"What did you have in mind, Sam?"

"What do you think?"

She gave him a kiss and rolled on top of him. They made passionate love three times before they fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

The next morning, after dropping their kids off at school and day care, they went to the Police department to give them their statements about what had happened at the school the day before. When they finished there, they headed to the SGC to find out what been happening for the rest on the day.

On Friday morning, Mark called to let them know that he couldn't make it. "Mark what's wrong?" Sam asked.

"Pete's coming here! He will be here tonight!" Sam looked at Jack.

"Ok then, come when you can, ok? Just give me a call when you can make it!"

"Ok Sam, sorry about this! I sure would like to know what's going on?"

"I know! Look Mark, I'd better go. Call me when you get a chance. I don't want to call there while Pete's still there!"

"Sure, Sam!"

"And remember what Jack said about not letting Pete know!"

"I know Sam! Talk to you soon!"

"Ok, bye!"

"Bye!" Then they both hung up.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Pete's showing up at Mark's place tonight!"

"So, he can't make it this weekend?"

"No, but he said he will try to make it one weekend!"

"Ok, shall we get these kids sorted out and dropped off? We don't want to be late!"

"No we don't!" They both kissed before leaving to get their kids sorted out for school and day care, then to the SGC.

Jack and Sam showed up in their dress blues since they both were asked to. When they walked into the gate room, they talked to some of the others there for few minutes till it was time.

When they all stood at attention, the President, the Chief of Staff and General Hammond walked into the gate room and up the ramp. General Hammond gave his small speech and he welcomed Jack back, before the President stepped forward.

"It has been an honour coming back here again, I know that things have changed in the past couple of weeks since Colonel O'Neill returned."

Jack and Sam looked at each other and smiled before looking at the President again.

"Now that Colonel O'Neill is back, can you please step forward Colonel?" Jack walked up the ramp and stood at attention.

"Colonel O'Neill, Seven years ago you destroyed an enemy all by yourself. You risked your life to save Earth…!"

"Again, sir!" He said with a smirk, causing a few chuckles.

"Yes, again, Colonel, you're right! After the defeat of Anubis, the Chief of Staff and I had decided to promote you to Brigadier General. Now, since you are alive and with us, we have decided to promote you to Major General! Congratulations, General O'Neill!"

"Cool!"

Hammond and the Chief of Staff removed his birds and put his two stars in place. Once done, Jack saluted, which Hammond and the Chief of Staff did in return. Then he walked back to his spot next to Sam.

"General, we will need to get things sorted out later!"

"Sir, which General? There are four of them here!" Everyone chuckled at Jack's smart comment.

"You, of course!"

"Oh, ok!"

"Now, back to matters at hand. Colonel Carter, please step forward!" Sam stepped forward and saluted which the chief of Staff did in return.

"It gives me great pleasure to promote you to Brigadier General! Congratulations, General Carter!" Both Jack and Sam were shocked but happy.

"General O'Neill and General Carter, would you like to change the Colonel's eagles to her first star?"

Jacob stepped forward and up the ramp just as Jack walked up and stood on the other side of Sam. They both changed Sam badges, then she saluted the President and Chief of Staff who returned the salute.

"Congratulations General, both of you!"

"Thank you, sir!"

Then he shook both of their hands before they returned back to where they were before.

"I am proud of what you all have done here in the thirteen years since the Stargate program started. Some of you have been here since the beginning! Well done to you all and good luck with further missions!"

"Company dismissed" Hank said.

Then Jack turned to Sam and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss, everyone cheered them on. When they came up for air, they both were grinning, then they looked at the President, who was grinning

"Sorry sir, I couldn't help it!"

"I understand, General!"

Jack held on to Sam's hand and walked down the ramp to where everyone congratulated them!

"Well George, they sure look happy!"

"Yes they sure are! SG1's been through a lot over the years, but they always return home!"

"Yes, they sure have alright! Do you know what General O'Neill's plans are for the future?"

"Most probably retire so he can spend more time with his family!"

"I wouldn't blame him, being frozen for seven years sure is a long time!"

"Yes, it is!"

They watched what was happening in front of them before they joined the group themselves. Half an hour later, everything was returned back to normal.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter eighteen

Sam got changed into her BDU uniform while Jack went to speak to the Chief of Staff. Sam was in her lab working when Jack walked in.

"Hey, what are you working on now?"

"A device that SG4 brought back last week. How did it go with the President?"

"Good, I have to rewrite my retirement papers again!" Sam looked at him.

"Why?"

"Well, I'm a Major General now, and these papers say I'm a Colonel!"

"Ah, so they accepted it then?"

"Once the paper work is done!"

Sam walked over to her laptop and picked it up, then she walked over to where Jack was and passed it to him.

"Might as well get started then!"

"Thanks, Sam!"

Jack opened the laptop and turned it on. While he was retyping his retirement papers, Sam carried on working on the alien device. By the time Jack finished the letter, Sam finished with the device, so she got the laptop and plugged it into a printer and she printed the letter three times for Jack, and she saved it just in case he might need it later on. When done, she closed it down after she unpluged it and passed the letters to Jack.

"All done!"

"Thanks, Sam!" He rewarded her with a kiss.

"What would you like to do now?"

"I'm hungry!" Jack smiled.

"Well then, shall we got to the mess hall?"

"Sounds good to me!" They both walked out together to the mess hall for some cake and drinks.

An hour later, Jack handed in his retirement papers, which were accepted. After he walked away from the top brass, he went and packed all this things up and took them to Sam's SUV.

Then he returned to let Sam know that he was going to drop his stuff off at home and get changed before returning. He gave Sam a kiss before leaving to take his things home.

When he got home, he sorted everything out and got changed out of his dress blues before going into town to do some shopping. He took his truck and left Sam's SUV at home.

He traded his truck in for a SUV like Sam's but his was green where Sam's was blue. After he bought it, he went and did some shopping before returning home.

After he dropped everything off, he went back into town and bought subway for Sam and himself for lunch. On the way back to the SGC, he called Sam.

"Carter!"

"Hey sexy, meet me on the top of the mountain, you know the spot!" He knew Sam would be smiling.

"When, fly boy?" She said, giggling.

"Ten minutes, I brought us lunch!"

"Sounds good, see you in ten!"

"Ok!" Then they both hung up.

A few minutes later Jack arrived at the SGC car park and he got out and opened the back door to pick up a blanket and basket from where he put their lunch. Then he walked to the stairs that would lead to the top of the mountain. He said hi to the airman that was on duty and showed his Air Force ID since both he and Sam had to have theirs updated.

When he walked outside, he could smell the pine from the trees, which made him smile. Then he walked to the spot where he planned for them to eat their lunch. He put the basket down then he put the blanket down then moved the basket onto it when he heard,

"Hey, good looking!" He looked up and smiled.

"Hey, come here!"

Sam smiled and walked over to where Jack was. He could see the bump forming where the triplets were. He knew that within a month she would be able to wear maternity BDU bib overalls to work, like she had before.

He had seen the photos of Sam as her stomach got bigger and bigger. Daniel was taking of a photo of Sam each week, right up till she gave birth.

Jack helped Sam to sit down and lean against a tree. He leaned forward and gave her a kiss. Then he sat next to her and moved the basket between his legs and opened it up and pulled out two bottles of water. He passed one to Sam.

"Put that next to you Sam!"

"Ok!" She did that, then he pulled out two extra large, thick shakes. He passed one to Sam and saw her eyes light up when she saw it.

"Just what I wanted, thank you!"

"Any time, Sam!"

He passed it to her and watched her suck it up and moan and that made Jack's dick slowly twitch into life. He sucked on to his while watching her. When she finally let go, she let out a big burp.

"Good?"

"Yes, thanks!"

They put their drinks down and Jack pulled out a foot long subway. He passed Sam hers and watched her unwrap her roll and started munching on it.

"This is so good!"

"Better than mess hall food?"

"Yep!" Then she bit into it again with a smile on her face.

Jack got his out and started munching on it happily. They talked while enjoying their lunch. After they finished eating their rolls and drinking most of their milk shakes, Jack pulled out a white paper bag. He opened it and pulled out an apple and custard Danish and passed it to Sam and watched her take a bite of it. Then he pulled out one for him and started eating it.

"Jack, this is so good! What other goodies have you got in there?"

"You will find out, soon Sam, just enjoy!"

"Oh, I will, don't you worry about that!"

They talked for a few minutes while finishing off the last of their milk shakes and Danishes. Then Jack pulled out three oatmeal and raisin cookies. He gave Sam two of them.

"Jack, why give me two?"

"Remember, you're eating for four now!" He put his hand over her the bump and she smiled.

"Thanks!" Then she started eating hers, and then he did as well.

When finished, they opened their bottles of water, so they could take few mouthfuls of it. They talked for a few minutes when Jack asked,

"Sam, are you feeling hungry still?"

"Yes I am a bit, why?"

"Come here and lie down with your head in my lap and trust me!"

"You know I trust you Jack!"

She moved and gave him a kiss before she moved till she was lying down with her head on his lap and looking up at him.

"Comfortable?"

"Yes!"

"Good, now close your eyes and open your mouth!"

So she did that, Jack opened the basket and pulled a chocolate covered marshmallow out that he had made up at home before going into town. He had bought a few things on his way home that morning as part of his lunch plan.

He moved it and put half of it into Sam's mouth. When she felt it stop, she bit into it and Jack put the other half into his mouth while watching Sam chew on to it.

"Mmm, chocolate covered marshmallow!"

"Yep, here's something else!" He pulled out a chocolate covered strawberry and did the same!

"Chocolate and strawberry!"

"Yep, open wide!"

He put in a slice of chocolate and banana, which she enjoyed. Then he did it with a grape, an apricot, a skinless peach and blue jello, which surprised her, but he knew she loved them all.

"Open your eyes now, Sam!" She did.

"Any more?" Jack smiled.

"Yes Sam, there's more!"

She let him feed her, and every now and then, she was taking a few mouthfuls of drink. They talked for a while till Jack noticed that Sam had fallen asleep, so he sat there stroking her head while looking at her. Then he leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes himself.

An hour later, Jack's eyes opened when he heard footsteps. He turned and smiled at his old friend.

"Hank, were you looking for Sam?"

"Yes I was! I heard that she came out here for her lunch, but when she didn't show up to the briefing, which was ten minutes ago, and the airman on duty said that you two were still here, here I am."

"Ok! I brought Sam some lunch, which she enjoyed, better than the mess hall stuff!"

"That was good of you Jack!"

"Thanks! I didn't know she had a briefing this afternoon."

"Well, it's too late now, and you didn't know. Jack, can we talk? No Air Force!"

"Sure, what's up?"

Jack gestured with his hand for Hank to sit down which he did.

"Over the seven years I've been working here, I've never seen Sam happy except when she heard the news about her three pregnancies. About three months into two of her pregnancies, both Dr. Jackson and Teal'c had been worried about her, and so was I!"

"Hank, what are you saying?"

"She's been putting on a brave soldier's face in all that time and when the kids were born, Dr. Jackson, Teal'c and Cassie were there for her during her long hours of labour right up till they were born!"

"At least they were there for her, what about Shanahan?"

"I called to let him know that Sam went in to labour, he said he was too busy and she could handle it!"

"Well, I'm glad he wasn't there!"

"So was Sam! She even named them all, he wasn't happy about it!"

"Tough luck!" Hank smiled.

"True, Sam was supposed to be on maternity leave for three months, but she came back two days after she left the infirmary!"

"She loves her doohickies!"

"She spent almost all of that time on the base. She had portable cribs set up in her quarters, everything, even on her down time she was working!"

"Didn't George, Daniel or Teal'c warn you about what she was like?"

"Yes, after she started doing it six months after I started here, I could tell that there were problems in the… marriage from the beginning, but she never let it interfere with her work!"

"Well, she worked hard to get to where she is today!"

"I know, but in the last two weeks since your return, she's been showing up to work smiling and humming!"

"Humming?" Jack raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, humming! I've never seen her so happy! Even everyone on the base has been talking about it, ever since your return and they all know that you're the reason!"

"What about our kids?"

"They are the same, showing up smiling, giggling. I'd never seen them smile once and now, things sure have changed!"

"Well, it must be my O'Neill charm!" Hank chuckled.

"I don't think so Jack! It's just you! You're back! That is why they are so happy, hell, the whole SGC is happy!"

"Well, what can I say, they miss me!"

"Well, you're back now, and that is a good thing!"

"I suppose so."

"Of course it is, and when your wife wakes up, take her home with you!"

"Thanks, I was thinking that Sam and I should get our Air Force ID updated since we've both been promoted!"

"Good idea!" Then he stood up from the blanket.

"I better head back in, enjoy your retirement, Jack, and don't be a stranger when you pop in!"

"I won't Hank!" they shook hands and Hank walked away.

Jack looked down at Sam for a few minutes before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

An hour later Sam woke up and opened her eyes and smiled at Jack. She carefully sat up and turned around and gave him a kiss, which made him smile. When he opened his eyes, he asked,

"Hey, sleep well?"

"Yes? How long have I been asleep?" Jack looked at his watch then to Sam who was looking at hers, in shock.

"Oh no, I was supposed to be at a briefing two hours ago!" Jack grabbed her wrist.

"Sam, relax! Hank came here. When he found out that you were here with me and saw you sleeping, he told me about the briefing and that you're not in trouble. He understands what you're going through!"

"How would he know?"

"Dr Lam is his daughter!" Sam was shocked.

"His daughter?"

"Yep! He was married once, he knows what it's like when a pregnant woman needs afternoon rest, so he understands!" Sam then relaxed.

"I better get back to work!"

"Nope! He said for you to take the rest of the day off, but I get the feeling he will want to see you in the morning. So, I was thinking, about us going home and having wild passionate sex in our bedroom. Then, go into town and get new Air Force IDs, then pick up our kids and go and get an ice cream and go to the park for the rest of the afternoon, how's that sound?"

"Mmm, that sounds wonderful Jack! So, take me home, cause I'm so hot and horny right now, I could take you right now!"

"Well we better go home then," he said smiling.

They both got up and Jack quickly took care of everything before they left.

"Jack, I need to get changed."

"Want me to come?"

"I'll be back as soon as I can!"

"Ok!" He gave her a kiss before they went their separate ways.

Sam walked down to the women's locker room and got changed, then she left to head back to the surface. Jack returned to his truck and waited for Sam after putting the basket and blanket away.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter nineteen

When Sam walked out to the car parking lot, she walked over to where Jack was with a smile on her face. When she got closer, she noticed he was standing behind a green SUV like her blue one.

"Jack, where's my wagon?"

"At home, I traded my one in for this!" He put his hand on the wagon, Sam was shocked.

"Jack, you loved your truck!"

"I know, but with a expanding family," he stepped forward and put his hand on to her bump.

"I have to think of our family, Sam, that is what's important to me, to us!"

"I understand!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss.

"Let's go home!"

"Sure thing!"

Jack walked around to Sam's side and opened it up for her. That made her smile.

Once she was in, he ran around to the other side, got in and put his safety belt on before starting it up. Then, they were on their way home.

When they arrived home twenty minutes later, they went straight up to their bedroom and stripped their clothes off and pulled the covers back on their bed before they both got in.

They both kissed and made passionate love for the next hour before they got up and had a quick shower and got dressed. Then they grabbed the top part of their dress blues before leaving to get their photos taken for their new IDs.

When they arrived at the photo shop, the guy there let them change their top halves behind a curtain, then he took their photos and got copies of their signature before they got changed again.

When they were done and the rest of the paper work was sorted out, they left to go and pick up their daughters from school first, then their sons from day care since the school was the closest.

After they got their sons, they went to a shop and got an ice cream for their kids and themselves. They had it outside sitting around a picnic table while enjoying it.

Afterwards, after the kids were cleaned up, they got back into the SUV and went to a park where they played with other kids for an hour before it was time to go home.

Sam played with their kids while Jack got dinner sorted out since they decided to take turns in doing dinner unless Sam was off world which she ' was not, not for a long while.

Over the next two weeks, they got themselves into a routine with themselves and their kids.

On Saturdays, when SG1 wasn't off world, they all gathered at Jon and Sam's house for a barbecue or Jack and Sam's place while their kids played. The two Sams shook their heads every time Jon and Jack argued over their barbeques.

"Some things will never change with those two," Sam said.

"True, but we love our husbands," younger Sam said.

"I'll drink to that!"

"Hey Sam, do the others know that the barbecue is here tonight?" Jack asked.

"No, but don't worry, Mitchell can smell burnt steak half mile away!" Both women giggled.

"Very funny Sam"

Then they heard a car pull up, so they waited. Cam Mitchell walked around to the back of the house carrying four bags.

"Did some one burn the steaks, I could smell them from down the road!" Both Sams laughed.

"See what I mean, Jack!"

"Very funny Sam! Mitchell, you've got the nose of a blood hound!" Mitchell look confused and looked from Jack to Sam and back again.

"Ah, thank you sir, I think!" He put the bags on the table.

"Here Mitchell, the cold ones are here, if you want one!" Jon kicked the chiller.

"Thanks, where can I put these, then?"

"Pass them to me, did you get any sodas?"

"Yep, and chocolate flavoured milk!"

"Great, cause we were just about all out!" Young Sam said.

Jon passed Cam a beer and he passed the bags to Jon before walking back over and sitting down to talk.

"Oh, Teal'c said he's going to be little late. He called me just as I was leaving the base, and I don't know where Daniel is."

"He most probably is in his office. I should give him a call," Jack said. Then they heard a car pull up.

"That must be him now!" They all turned and waited.

Daniel walked around the corner carrying two bags and two boxes in his hands. Cam got up and walked over to help him.

"Here, let me take the cakes!"

"Thanks! Sorry I'm late, where's Teal'c?" He said he was going to be late," Sam said.

"Oh, ok!" Once everything was sorted out, Sam's cell phone rang. She looked at it.

"It's Mark!" She said, then she answered it.

"Hi Mark!"

"Hi Sam! I've been trying to call you, did you get my message on your answer phone?"

"No, we've all been out all day, what is it?"

"I'm at Colorado Springs airport!" Sam was shocked.

"Ok, ah, I'll be there soon as I can!"

"Ok, see you soon!" Then they hung up, just as Teal'c showed up.

"Sam, what is it?" Young Sam asked.

"Mark is at the airport right now!"

"Crap!" Jon and Jack said at the same time.

Then Teal'c walked around the side of the house with someone behind him. "Dad!" The two Sams said at the same time.

"Sam!" He looked at them and then to the others.

"What's wrong? I thought you'd like the surprise!" Sam got up and gave Jacob a hug.

"We do dad, but we've got a problem. I'll explain on the way to the airport!"

"Sam?"

"Mark just called, he's waiting there. As I said, I'll explain!"

"Sure!" Sam looked at Jack.

"Jack, you've got a phone call to make!"

"I do?"

"Remember what the President said, that if you need anything!"

"Yes?"

"You want to let Mark know what you do, Sam!" Daniel said.

"Yes!"

"Ok I'll give Hank a call, just go!"

"Thanks!" She ran over to him and gave him a kiss and put her hand into his pocket to get his keys out.

"Hey, you!" Sam giggled.

"Come on Dad, let's go! Jon, you might as well get more streaks out of the freezer!" Sam called out just before she and Jacob walked around the corner.

They went across the road to where Jack's SUV was and got in. Sam drove them to the airport.

"Sam who's SUV is this?"

"Jack's new SUV! He traded his old truck in a couple of days ago for this, since our family is getting bigger!"

"Ah, so what's going on?" Sam spent the next fifteen minutes explaining everything she could to Jacob before they reached the airport. When they got there and drove up to where the pick up and drop off point was, Sam saw Mark and she tooted the horn three times just before she stopped.

Mark looked around and smiled when he saw Sam, and he was shocked to see his father there. When Jacob got out of the truck, Mark walked over to him with his overnight bag and gave him a hug.

"Dad!"

"Mark, come on, hop in!"

"Ok!"

Mark got in and put his bag next to him and put his belt on while Jacob got in and did the same before Sam drove them home.

"Hi, Sam!"

"Hi Mark! We will talk when we get home!"

"Ok!"

They talked about other things till Sam pulled up in the driveway.

"Wow, big house!"

"Thanks, wait till you see the inside!"

They got out and they followed Sam to the front door when it opened and Jack was standing there with a grin on his face.

After Sam and Jacob had left, Jack got his cell phone out and spoke to Hank for a minute then hung up.

"I'll be right back!"

He left to go back home where he started making up the two beds in the guestroom. He had just started making the first one when he was beamed to the oval office.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"Sir, I would like to give Mark Carter, that's Sam's brother, full clearance to the SGC."

"Why?"

"Cause of what's been going on in the past two weeks, hell, since the program started. I know he will have a lot of questions like mini-Sam and me, for one. Dad's cancer cure, away months on end, Sam's being away a lot, the bruises and scars that she's had over the years, things like that!"

"I understand your concerns Jack. Jacob and I talked about it years ago, if some thing like this happened. I'll think about it!"

"Well, Sam's gone to pick up Mark from the airport as we speak. They will be home in half an hour!"

"As I said, I'll think about it!"

"Ok!" Then he was back in the guest bedroom.

So he finished making the beds. He made sure everything was set up in the bathroom that was between the two bedrooms. Once everything was done, he tidied up the living room for a bit, since their kids had things out.

Once done there, all he had to do was wait for them to show up. When they did, he waited for the right time to open the door. When he did, he smiled at Sam which she did in return.

"Any problems, Jack?"

"He's thinking about it!" Sam and Jacob knew what Jack was talking about.

"Ok!" They walked inside and Jack closed the door and followed them into the living room. He saw Mark looking around.

"Wow, this room is huge!"

"Thanks!"

"Here, let me show you around, Mark!"

"Ok, Sam!"

"Sam, the two guest rooms are made up."

"Thanks, Jack!"

She gave him a kiss before walking out of the room with Mark behind her. Once they were out of earshot, Jacob asked,

"What happened with Henry?"

"He said he will think about it!"

He ran his hands through his hair and walked over to a window and looked out of it.

"Would you like for me to talk to him?"

"Na, it's ok! Thanks though!" Then there was a bright light. They turned to see a folder and a note on top. Jack walked over and picked up the note and read it out loud.

"Jack, I gave it some thought and spoke to the Chief of Staff and George about your request. I also had Mark Carter checked out. Your request has been granted. Sorry for taking so long and good luck! Give my best to your wife, and say hi to Jacob from me, General Landry told me he was in town. Henry Hays"

"That was good of him!"

"Yes, it was!"

"So, what's the plan?"

"Well you can go across the road and let the others know, and tell Jon we will be there in few minutes, and make sure Daniel isn't drunk!"

"Sure thing, Jack!" Jacob walked out of the room, leaving Jack alone.

He walked over to one of the drawers and got a pen out. Then he walked out of the room searching for Sam and Mark. He found them in one of the guest bedrooms talking.

Sam showed Mark his room. Since Sam saw that two of the guest room doors were open, she walked in with Mark behind her.

"This can be your room, Mark!"

"Thanks,… wow this room is one and a half times bigger than my bedroom!" Sam smiled.

"Well, I hope you like it!" Mark put his bag on a chair while looking around.

"Through there is the bathroom!" She pointed to the door.

"Thanks, I need to," he pointed his thumb at the door.

"Sure!"

She sat on the bed while Mark walked into the bathroom and closed the door so he could relieve himself and wash his hands.

While he was drying them, he looked around the room to see two hand basins, a big mirror, a bath, a double sized walk in shower, a toilet he had just used, a liquid soap hand dispenser, hand towels, face cloths, bath maths, a towel laundry basket in the corner, his and her shower gel, a fan extractor above the shower, and small candles around the bath shelves. He picked one up of the candles and smelled it, then he looked on the bottom and it said 'rose', then he put it back.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter twenty

He walked over and opened the door and walked out to see Sam on the bed waiting for him.

"Big bathroom!" Sam giggled.

"Well, you think that's big, wait till you see upstairs!"

"There are bigger bathrooms upstairs?"

"Just one, Jack and mine. Come here, I know you've got a lot of questions." She patted the bed, so he walked over and sat down facing Sam.

"Sam, how are you really feeling?"

"Right now?"

"Yes!"

"Hungry!"

"Sam!" he looked at her.

"Sorry, you did ask!"

"True, what I mean is how are you feeling?"

"Now… I'm happy Mark! I'm truly happy!"

Jack's done more things for me in the last two weeks than Pete ever did when he and I were together!"

"Like what?"

"He's there when I have morning sickness, cravings, looking after the kids in the morning when I'm not feeling good, he reads to them at night, looks after them on Sunday afternoon while I'm having a rest!" Then her smile got bigger.

"Sam?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about last Sunday, you know. Mothers Day!"

"What happened?"

"Jack let our kids cook me breakfast in bed!" Mark's eyes widened.

"Oh no, what happened?"

"They brought me French toast, pancakes with maple syrup, chopped up apples, orange juice and seven mini red roses all on the tray. Jack showed them what to do and made sure there were no problems, there were none!"

"Wow, so how was it?"

"Good, it really was, and they all made up their first Mother's Day card for me, which I'll show you later and a photo of the eight of us on the bed together from that morning!"

"Wow, none of my kids did anything like that for Zoe!"

"Well, it was the first time my kids did something like that with Jack's help. Pete didn't get me anything, not even a kiss on Mother's Day!" She looked down at her hands.

"Sam, I would like to know what happened the night Pete beat you up." Sam looked at him.

"The day I found out that I was pregnant, I was happy. That night when I got home, I told Pete the happy news. He looked at me in shock, then walked out the door. I didn't see him till two weeks later. When he did return, he told me to have an abortion!" Tears were falling down her cheeks.

"I tried to explain that the injection that I was on didn't work cause the batch of drugs they received was a bad batch. Four other women also fell pregnant because of it. He still wanted me to get rid if it!" She wiped her tears away and put her hands on her expanding stomach.

"I said no to him, so he beat me up. I didn't have the strength to fight him, but I had to protect my stomach. He punched, kicked and slapped me."

"Did he hit you in the stomach?" Sam nodded with fresh tears falling.

"Yes, he punched me in the stomach and when I was on the ground, he kicked me so hard, he winded me. Then his cell phone rang, so he answered it. I saw the looks on my kids' faces, they were shocked, then Pete returned. I didn't hear what he was saying, I was looking at my babies' faces, then they came over to me. I asked Grace to get my cell phone. I don't remember what happened next, but I did wake up in the infirmary. Daniel told me that Grace called him and told him that Pete was beating me up. I was in the infirmary for over a week. I was black and blue and I also suffered three cracked ribs, but I was more worried about all my babies. Dr. Brightman told me that they were all fine when she did an ultra sound and that was when I found out I was carrying triplets!"

"Was dad there?"

"Luckily he was in town visiting my CO. General Landry, who also knows dad, called him and he came. Daniel told him what happened. If dad sees Pete…"

"He will want to kill him!"

"Same as everyone I work with, and Jack when he found out!"

"Sam, there's more, isn't there?"

"Yes, there is!" Jack said in the doorway. They turned and looked at him. Sam saw the file then looked to Jack.

"So, we got the go?"

"Yep, here, this should cheer you up!"

He passed her the note. She read it and smiled, while he sat down behind her and passed her a few tissues so she could wipe the tears away.

"Sam, what's going on?" She looked at her brother.

"Before we tell you, we need you to sign this."

Jack passed him the folder and pen. He looked at it then to Sam. He opened it up and read it first and his eyes widened.

"Sam what's this, what's going on?"

"Mark, what we and our family and friends are going to tell you will shock you!"

"How big?"

"It's really big Mark!" Jack said.

"Does dad know?"

"Yes, and he is proud of Sam for what she has done!" He put his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"What about NASA?"

"Mark, it's way bigger than NASA!"

"Really?"

"Trust me!"

"Well, ok!"

Mark filled out the papers and signed them. Once he was done, he closed it and passed it back to Jack.

"Ok, give me your story!" Then there was a bright light that made Mark jump.

"What the…?"

"Here you go, sir!" Jack passed the folder to Henry.

"Thanks Jack! Hello Mark, it nice to meet you!" Mark stood up and shook the President's hand.

"Mr. President!… Are you for real?" Henry laughed.

"Yes, I'm real! How are you doing General, you're looking good today!"

"Thank you, sir! We are fine and hungry!" he laughed.

"Well, I'd better head back to my office. Jack, you know where I am, if you need any favours!"

"Thanks, sir!" Then he was beamed away.

"You know the President?"

"Yep!" They both smiled at Mark.

"Wow! Ok, how did he get here?"

"That was an Asgard transport beam!"

"A what?"

"Asgard, they are alien friends of ours!"

"Aliens?"

"I think we should start from the beginning, but before we do, the house across the road is where our clones live!" Mark sat down.

"Clones?"

"Yes, Jack calls them mini us!"

"You're joking?" he was shocked from what he just heard.

"Nope Jon, that's Jack clone, is twenty-three and my clone is twenty-two, so they are your sister and brother-in-law. They also have six kids, and another set of triplets on the way, just like me!"

"Is this for real?"

"Come on, let us show you, and you can meet your six nephews while we are there!"

Jack stood up and held out his hand so that Sam could take it as he helped her off the bed. Mark stood up and followed them as he asked them some questions till they walked across the road to Jon and Sam's place. When they walked around the back, Mark stopped when he saw clone Sam. When she saw them, she walked up to him.

"Hi Mark!"

"Sam?" He looked at her and was shocked.

"Yep! Don't worry, it will take a while to get used to it. Even the other me and dad are still getting used to it!"

"I'll bet!"

"Here, you will need this and I know you have heaps of questions to ask. Why don't you sit down and they will tell you what's been happening, so you can understand!" She passed him a beer.

"Sure, it's just a shock with what I just found out!" Sam smiled.

"Well, it will take a while to get used to all of us! Go on, I'll be back in a minute!"

"Ok!"

Sam walked inside while Mark looked around before he walked over and sat down next to his father.

"Ok, who's going to tell me what the hell is going on here?"

"Mark!" Jacob said in a fatherly tone.

"Sorry dad, but aliens?"

"I'm an alien," Cassie said.

"So am I!" Teal'c said.

"What?"

"Best if we start from the beginning." Daniel said.

"Yeah!"

Daniel started telling him about what happened in 1928 and about where the Stargate was found. When lunch was dished up and everyone was eating, Daniel carried on telling Mark about the Stargate. Then Jack and Sam told him a few things.

Sam told him how they met the Tok'ra and who they were, right up to when Jacob found out about what Sam did, and becoming a host to Selmac.

"You've got a Tok'ra inside of you, and it cured your cancer?" Mark looked at his father.

"And arthritis!"

"Wow, what is it like to have one inside of you?"

"Good! We share everything! She knows a lot about me and there is only one Earth thing she doesn't like!"

"What's that?"

"Coffee!" Mark laughed.

"Well dad, you drank a lot of it when Sam and I were younger!"

"I know!"

"So, you also travel to other planets?"

"Yes, for missions I do. Sometimes SG1 comes with me, or another Tok'ra, but there is one Tok'ra, the host likes Jack but the symbiote likes Daniel!"

"Oh!"

"Yeah!"

"Please, do tell!"

"Dad, don't you dare!"

"Sam?"

"Dad, cause of her, Jack and I almost died! Remember? And then there was the alliance, remember what happened, I'm sure you read the reports about that!"

"Yes, sorry Sam, I forgot!"

"That's ok!"

They talked for the rest of the afternoon, right up to Jack's being frozen for seven years, what Loki did to them, everything.

By that time it was late, so Jon called for pizzas for dinner while they all still were talking. When they arrived, Jon and Jack went halves in paying for the pizza.

When everyone started eating, Mark started asking questions so he could understand.

"You blew up a sun? Wow, that must have been cool!" Sam grinned.

"Well Mark, her plan worked but we ended up with a problem."

"What happened?"

They told Mark where they ended up, and who followed them, everything.

"Wow, it sounds like you guys are like cats with hundred times more lives than a cat!"

"We were alright!"

They talked for hours, telling Mark about some of the sad and funny stories that happened on the base which causeed the others to laugh as well.

Jack went to tell Mark about what happened on their first mission as SG1 and what happened to Sam till she put her hand over his mouth, so Jon went on to finish the story only to have his Sam do the same thing.

"What happened?"

"Sam drank the wine, and half an hour later, Jack found her dancing, topless!" Daniel said, grinning.

"Thanks a lot, Daniel!" Both Sams said.

"Well, at least it was Jack who found you!"

"Well that is true, not like you!"

"What do you mean?"

"General Landry walked into his office to find Daniel in there naked!" Sam said. Mark's eyes widened.

"What, was that when you descended?"

"Yes, I couldn't believe she sent me there, of all places, it was embarrassing!"

"Sounds like it!"

They talked till it was time for their kids to go to bed, so they all said their good nights and went their separate ways.

That night, Mark couldn't sleep with what he just learned about what both his sister and father do now, the Stargate everything.

He was also mad and angry about what Pete did to her. He knew she was holding back when he first introduced them, like there was someone else in her life. Now he knows who it was and understands why they couldn't be together till now.

He watched Jack and Sam together. He knew that there was a fifteen year age gap, but they both didn't care and neither did his father. He could tell that, for the first time in the last eight years, Sam was truly happy. And the kids,

the way they laughed and giggled. It was the first time he had seen them so happy and the way Jack played with them, like he was a big kid himself. His sister told him when they watched them play.

He thought about the talk they had that afternoon in the bedroom. He could tell Sam was truly happy and Jack was the only man who could make Sam happy. He was lost in thought, when there was a knock on the door.

"Mark, can I come in?"

"Sure dad!" Jacob opened the door and walked in.

"It's a lot to take in, isn't it?"

"Yeah!" Jacob sat on the bed facing Mark.

"You're thinking about Jack and Sam?"

"Yes! I can see that she is happy, even the kids are happy, being kids!" Jacob smiled.

"Yes! She told me that Pete was really hard on them, not letting them be kids, play with their friends unless they were in school or day care, having to be quiet all the time, keeping out of his way. To me, that is not being a father!"

"True! I wondered why his first wife left him, now I know!"

"What are you going to do the next time you see your friend?"

"I don't know, dad! I really don't know!" Jacob nodded.

"Is there anything you want to ask me?"

"Yes! The Tok'ra who likes Jack and Daniel, can you tell me what that was about? It seems that Jack and Sam don't like talking about it!"

"Yes, Anise and Freya, Anise is the host, she likes Jack but he doesn't like her!"

"Ah, and Freya is the symbiote who likes Daniel?" Jacob smiled.

"Yes, they both shared the same interests!"

"Oh, ok! Sam said something about her and Jack almost dying cause of her, what was that about?"

Jacob told Mark about the armbands and what happened to them. Then he told them about the lie detector test they took the first time, only to have it done again after Sam realised why they were lying, what happened to Martouf and what she had to do and what happened to Sam afterward.

"How close were Sam and Martouf?"

"It was his symbiote Lantash. He was Jolinar's mate. They've been together for hundreds of years!"

"Oh, that must have been hard for Sam, to kill him!"

"It was! It took her a while to get over what had happened, Jack and their friends were their for her!"

"That was good of them!"

"It was alright! SG1's been to hell and back again, but at least they were there for each other, to help one another through everything!"

"Ok!"

They talked for an hour before Jacob returned back to his room, so he and Selmac could get some rest. Mark thought about the talk he and his father just had before he decided to try and get some rest himself.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter twenty one

The next morning after breakfast, Sam showed Mark the rest of the house while they talked. She showed him Jack's and her bedroom and bathroom. He was shocked at the size of them.

After showing him around, Jacob took him to the SGC and showed him around there and showed him the Stargate.

Jacob showed him the things that Sam built and stories behind them, everything. They were at the SGC for over three hours before returning back to Sam and Jack's place for late lunch.

After lunch, Sam and Mark talked alone for the next two hours in his guestroom. When they walked out and into the kitchen, Jack was there. When he saw her red puffy eyes, he said,

"Come here!"

He opened his arms and she walked into them. He rubbed her back, whispering soothing words to her, then he looked up at Mark.

"She told me everything that happened with Pete!" He shook his head and walked out of the kitchen leaving them alone.

"Hey, are you ok now?" Sam looked up at him.

"Yeah, I will be!"

"So, how am I going to cheer you up?"

"I don't think any thing will cheer me up at the moment!"

"Hey, let me try, please?"

"Sure!"

"Good!"

He leaned forward and gave Sam a kiss, when it became passionate, she wrapped her arms around him, then they both felt one of their son's kick, which made them break apart.

"Did you feel that?" Jack asked.

"Yes, one of our son's kicked!" Jack put his hands on her stomach and they felt it again.

"That is amazing!" Jack said.

"Yeah, it sure is!" Then Sam started to smile, so Jack got down on his knees.

"Hey there, kids! Thanks for helping me try to cheer your mummy up!" Then they felt a kick again! Jack looked up to see a smile on Sam's face.

"Nice work, guys, mummy's smiling!" Then he stood up and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

"Well, at least our sons managed to cheer you up!"

"You're right there!"

Then they both kissed and they felt one of their son's kick again, which caused Sam to giggle, which caused them to break the kiss.

"Hey guys, that's not fair!" Then he looked at Sam and gave her a quick kiss.

"Better?"

"Much, thanks to our sons and you!"

"It was a team effort!"

"True!" They both hugged and kissed.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Hungry!" She said, smiling.

"Of course, silly question! So, what would you like to have?"

"Something cold and sweet!"

"Cold and sweet? That I can handle. Dad's outside with the kids and I think that is where Mark is. Why don't you go and join them while I whip something up for you?"

"Thanks, Jack!" She gave him a kiss before she walked out of the kitchen.

"Cold and sweet, hmm!"

Then he had an idea, he got a bowl that Sam uses for her desserts out, then a tub of ice cream, which he was able to get out of the tub in one big lump. Then he got a bottle of chocolate sauce and put it in a bowl and put it in the sink and ran the hot water so the sauce would be runny.

Then he got chopped nuts out and sprinkled some over the ice cream. Then he got a banana and sliced it. Then he put slices all over the ice cream. Then he got the sauce after turning the hot water off and poured the sauce over the mixture with one hand and sprinkled more nuts with the other before the sauce started to go hard.

When finished, he got the whip cream out and put a smiley face on it, then he got a spoon and put it in the bowl. Then he quickly cleaned up the mess he made. Then he picked up the bowl and grabbed a couple bottles of water then he walked out to where they were.

When Sam walked out to where her family was she could hear Mark and Jacob talking about Pete.

"Hey!" They turned around.

"Sam, are you ok?"

"I will be dad!" She sat down between them.

"Where's Jack?"

"Getting me a snack!"

"Ah, ok!"

"Jack had a little help to cheer me up!"

"What help?" Sam put her hands over her growing stomach and smiled.

"They kicked?"

"One did when Jack was kissing me. It was the first time they kicked. Jack said that they wanted to help cheer me up and it worked!"

"That's good to know!"

"Jack said it was a team effort, so he went to hug me and kiss me when we both felt the kick again!" Jacob and Mark smiled.

"So Jack's happy then?"

"Yep! He's over the moon! At least this time he gets a chance to see everything happening!"

"Meaning?" Mark asked.

"Seeing me grow, morning sickness, the first kick, everything! He missed out on the first two pregnancies, at least he's been given a chance this time!"

"True! Jack, what have you got in that bowl?"

Sam turned around to see Jack walking out with a bowl in one hand, two bottles of water in the other and a smile on his face.

"Sam's cold, sweet snack. Here you go, sweetheart!"

He put the bowl down in front of her. When she saw what was in it, she smiled and licked her lips, then she got the spoon full and put it in her mouth and let out a moan, just as he put a bottle of water down for her.

"She's happy!" They looked at her munching away happily with a smile on her face.

"Yes, she is!"

They talked while Sam was enjoying her sweet snack and bottle of water. When she finished, she sat back patting her stomach.

"Thank you, Jack! The boys are happy and settling down for a while."

"And you?"

"Happy, also!" She said, smiling.

They talked for the next two hours, then Jack went back inside and got dinner sorted out. An hour and a half later, they all were sitting at the table enjoying their dinner while talking and laughing.

After dinner Mark said his good byes to the family since he had a plane to catch. Jacob drove Mark to the airport in Sam's SUV. After Mark and Jacob left, Jack and Sam went and give their kids a bath and got them into their pyjamas before watching an episode of the Simpson's before going to bed.

When Jacob returned, Jack had just put the kids to bed, so he was able to say 'good night' to them all before going to find out what Jack and Sam were up to.

He found them in the game room playing pool, so he sat down on a bar stool and watched them play while they all talked. When the game was over, Sam had won, and then Jacob played Jack where Jacob just won the game. After that, it was getting late, so they all turned in for the night.

The next day, Jacob returned back to the Tok'ra while Sam was working in her lab and kids were at day care and at school. Jack looked after things at home, keeping himself busy.

He showed up at the SGC at lunchtime with lunch for him and Sam. When the weather was fine, they sat at their normal spot on the mountainside having lunch, or they had it in her lab.

A week later, Jack got a call from the Police department letting him and Sam know that Pete had lost his job cause of what he did. Jack thanked the Captain before he hung up with a smile on his face.

So Jack grabbed his jacket, cell phone, wallet and keys before walking out the door. On his way to the SGC he called Sam.

"Carter!"

"Hey sexy, got any thing planned for the rest of the day?" He said smiling, knowing that Sam would be smiling also.

"Nothing much, why?"

"Well I'm on my way to pick you up and take you out to lunch!"

"Jack, sounds like you have some good news?"

"Yes, I'll tell you when I see you!"

"Ok, see you soon!"

Then they both hung up. Sam got things sorted out and closed everything down before she walked down to the locker room to get her jacket and bag. Then she walked to the elevators, which would lead up to the surface.

When stepping out of the elevators, she heard Jack yelling at an airman, so she walked over to find out what was going on. Jack saw her and smiled.

"Jack, what's going on?"

"This airman was going to let me walk past him without asking for any ID!"

"I see!" She looked at the pale airman.

"Airman, do you know who he is?"

"No, ma'am!"

"Well, if you had asked for his ID, then you would know! I want you to contact General Landry and tell him what you just did!"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Did you let any one else through without checking their ID?"

"No ma'am, I've only just been on for ten minutes!"

"I see, next time ask for ID and check the computer before letting any one through!"

"Yes Ma'am!"

"Good, come on Jack, let's go!"

"Ok, Sam!" He held on to her hand as they walked to his tuck.

The airman was just about to call the General when Colonel Dixon stepped out of the elevator and over to where the airman was. When he saw Jack and Sam leaving, it made him smile and wonder where Jack was taking Sam for lunch. Then he turned to look at the pale airmen.

"Are you ok, airman?"

"Yes sir!... Sir, do you know that couple in the green SUV?"

"Yes! you're new here?"

"Yes sir!"

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"The man in the truck yelled at me for not asking for his ID, and the woman, she must be one of the scientists here, sir!"

"Did you just let the guy through with checking his ID?"

"Yes sir!"

"Who were you just about to call?"

"General Landry, to tell him what just happened. I was ordered to, but if the women is just a scientist, should I still call the General?"

"Shit yeah, you better, your lucky you're not on cleaning duty!"

"Sir, what do you mean?"

"You've heard of General O'Neill and General Carter?"

"Yes sir, they used to be on SG1 years ago!"

"Well you just meet them!"

"You mean?" He looked down where the exit was then back to the Colonel.

"That was the retired Major General Jack O'Neill and General Samantha Carter?"

"Yep, that's them!"

"Oh man, I sure screwed up big time!"

"Yes, you have and you better give the General a call, knowing Carter when she returns, she will be finding out if you called!"

"Yes sir! Have a good day, sir!"

"You too, airman!" then he walked away grinning.

"Jack, you will never change, poor kid!"

When Jack drove in to town, he drove them to the 'Famous Dave' restaurant for their lunch. When he parked the truck and turned off the motor, he turned and looked at Sam, she was smiling while looking at him.

"What?"

"Jack, you can be full of surprises!"

"Well thanks! Shall we?"

"Sure!"

They both got out and closed the doors and walked up to the front door just as Jack pressed a button that locked the doors and turned the alarm on.

When they walked inside, a women showed them to a table, since the place was three quarters full. Then she gave them their menus then walked back to the front just as more people walked in. A waitress walked over to them and they made their order, then she left. While waiting for their lunch, they both talked.

"So Jack, what's this news you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"Shanahan got booted from the Police force after what he did!" Sam was shocked.

"Wow, was that the one that called?"

,

"Captain Davis did! After investigation for what he did to an Air Force officer and he knew about what had happened in the mall a few weeks back!"

"Wow, was there anything else?"

"Yes! They saw camera footage of a woman who claimed to be you making the complaint. She gave them her statement and a well-known forger, who made up the phoney driver's licence and Air Force ID, gave them his statement and showed him the recording of the meetings. Shanahan had it all planned since I returned from being frozen!" Then the waitress showed up with their first course and their drinks. They thanked her and she walked away.

"Well, I'm glad that it is all over!"

"Same here! Now we can think of our future and the future of our kids!" Sam smiled.

"Yes, that will be great! This looks great, and I am hungry!"

Then she took a bite of her chicken wing while Jack took a bite of his barbecue spare ribs since they were sharing the 'Dave's sample platter'.

They both talked over the next hour and a half while enjoying their meal. When they finished their lunch, Sam sat back rubbing her stomach.

"That was a good meal, Jack! Thanks for bringing me here!"

"Anytime sweetheart! So, what would you like to do?"

"I'll give the General a call to let him know that I'm taking the rest of the day off!"

"No need, after I called you I called him, he understands!"

"Jack, you shouldn't have!"

"I know, but I did, sorry!"

"It's ok. It's the thought that counts!"

"True! So, what would you like to do?" He said, smiling.

"Go shopping, since I haven't had much time because I've been busy!"

"Sure, where would you like to go?"

"The mall!"

"Sure, the mall it is!" Jack signaled the waitress over and he asked for the bill. A few minutes later, they both walked out and to Jack's truck and got in.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter twenty two

Fifteen minutes later they were at the mall. They walked around the mall and did some shopping, they bought their growing kids clothes, and Sam got some more maternity clothes since she was getting even bigger.

They bought some baby clothes and looked at the different cots and basinets. They stopped at the toilets since Sam needed to go. When she returned, they went to a café for a drink. They both were sitting down talking while having their drinks, when a man walked over to them.

"Jack, General!"

"Hey Johnson, how are ya?"

"Good, thanks Jack! How are things with you?"

"Good, so your team's on down time!"

"Yeah, John's wife had a boy an hour ago!"

"Gee, that makes it what, two?"

"Three boys and three girls!"

"Same as us!"

"I know!" Then he leaned forward.

"I came to warn you, Detective Shanahan is here. I just saw him few minutes ago."

"Thanks for that and he's not a detective any more, he got the fired."

"Good! After what he put you two through in the past few weeks, at least it is over!"

"True!" Jack said.

"Well, I'll leave you to enjoy your afternoon."

"Thanks!" Then he walked away from them to carry on shopping himself.

Jack looked over at Sam, he put his hand into hers while looking at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" he leaned forward and smiled.

"I've got a great idea!"

"What's that, Jack?"

"Why don't we go home, so I can take you to bed and have my wicked way with you?" He flick his eyebrows at her, which made her smile.

"Well then, let's go home!"

"Sweet!" They finished their drinks before leaving.

When they were putting the bags in the back seat, Jack opened the door for Sam. Once she got in, Jack gave her a kiss then he closed the door and walked around to the other side. He saw Pete looking at him, but he carried on.

Once in, they left to go home. When they reached home, Jack noticed that Pete was following them but didn't tell Sam. When they both got out, they started taking things inside.

"Sam, why don't you go upstairs? I'll join you in couple of minutes!"

"Ok, if you don't come, I'll start without you!"

"Oh no you're not! If you do, I'll punish you!" He said, grinning.

"Well then, time is ticking, fly boy!" She gave him a kiss before starting to walk upstairs.

Jack went back and forth getting everything in when Pete showed up and got out of his truck.

"Shanahan, what do you want?"

"My wife and kids!"

"They are not yours, so leave Sam and them alone!"

"No, I'll get them back! I'll do whatever it takes!"

"And I'm warning you, keep away from them! Is that clear?"

"Are you threatening me?"

"Nope, just leave them alone!" Then Pete pulled out his gun and pointed it at Jack.

"I'm taking Sam with me right now!" He said, angrily.

"No you're not, and I hope you've got a licence for that gun!"

"You call Sam down here right now, or I'll shoot you!"

Pete didn't know that Jon was behind him with an open zat, waiting for Jack's signal.

"Nope, I'm not going to do that!"

"Well then" Jack gave the signal and Jon zatted him. He collapsed on the ground.

"Thanks, Jon!"

"No worries, I got your signal and waited."

Both Jon and Jack had Asgard stones, so if one's in trouble, the other knows what to do.

"Here, help me with this guy! I wonder where we should put him?" Jack said.

"In his truck!"

"I know that!" Then he smiled.

"Let's send him to Mexico!"

"Na, Las Vegas!" Jon suggested.

"Good idea! Come on, give me a hand!"

They dragged Pete to his truck and Jack got his cell phone out and called Hank. After talking to him for a few minutes, he closed his cell phone.

"Now, we see him," then there was a bright light and Pete and his truck were gone.

"Now, we don't!"

"True! See you later, Jack!"

"Thanks for your help Jon! I'd better go and check on Sam!"

"Sure, have fun you two!" Jack smiled.

"Of course we will!" Then they went their separate ways.

Jack took the last of bags in the back inside and he locked the truck up and then locked up the house before going upstairs to their bedroom. When he walked in there, Sam was lying on the bed, naked, waiting for him.

"I saw what you and Jon did to Pete."

"Oh, so you're not upset?"

"No, I know you tried to protect me, thank you!"

"No worries!" Jack started taking his clothes off.

"Where did you send him to?"

"Las Vegas!"

"Ah, why not Mexico!"

"That's what I said to Jon, but if it happens next time, we will send him to Mexico!" By that time, he was naked and climbed onto the bed and gave Sam a kiss.

"So, what sort of mood are you in?"

"Horny mood!"

"Sweet!" he gave her a kiss and they made passionate love for the next hour that they both loved. Then Sam snuggled up to Jack's side the best she could.

"That was great, as always!"

"That's good to know, Sam!" Then they both kissed and relaxed.

A few minutes later, Jack looked down at Sam to see she had fallen asleep. So he watched for few minutes before slowly getting out of bed and letting her sleep.

He got dressed and walked out of the room and downstairs. He sorted the bags out, made himself a cup of coffee and relaxed for few minutes before leaving to go and pick up their kids. When they returned home, Sam's truck was there.

When the kids walked inside, they went upstair to put their bags away and Jack walked into the kitchen.

"Dad!"

"Hi Jack, where's Sam?"

"In bed, sleeping."

"Ok! Jon told me what happened and where Pete is!"

"Yeah, it will take him a while to get back here!"

"Sounds like it alright!"

"So, how are things with the Tok'ra?"

"Good!"

"That's good to know. I'll go and check on Sam. The kids are outside playing, if you want to see them!"

"Sure!" Then they went their separate ways.

Jack walked upstairs to their bedroom. He sat on the edge of the bed looking at Sam, he bent over and gave her a kiss. When he moved back, Sam was looking at him.

"Hey, sleep well?"

"Yes, why don't you come back to bed?"

"I would love to, Sam but dad and the kids are downstairs!" Sam was shocked then she looked at the clock.

"I didn't realise how late it was!"

"Now you know, will you be ok while I get dinner on?"

"Yeah, you said dad's here?"

"Yes, he brought your truck home!"

"Ok, well, see you downstairs then."

"Ok!" He gave her a kiss before he got up and walked out of the room.

Sam watched him leave before getting up and walking into the bathroom so she could relieve herself and freshen up a bit. Then she went and got dressed before leaving their room and walking downstairs.

She walked into the kitchen to see Jack getting dinner sorted out. When he saw Sam walk in, he smiled which she did in return.

"Want a drink?"

"Yes, thanks, what's for dinner?"

"Sweet and sour Stir fried vegetables and chicken!"

"Mmm, sounds good!"

Jack got Sam a glass of chocolate milk. When he passed it to her, she gave him a kiss, then he went back to stirring up dinner.

"So, how are things at work?"

"Good! We received the latest reports from Atlantis, this morning."

"Ok, so how are things there?"

"Good! McKay's still being himself. He sent his congratulations on the triplets and is wondering how things are with Pete and me and if there's any news on you!"

"So, he doesn't know that I'm back?"

"No! We lost contact with Atlantis just after I told McKay, when he was here on Earth, that I was pregnant. We all thought that the Daedulus and Atlantis were attacked by the wraith, till Daedulus showed up."

"So, everything is ok on Atlantis?"

"Yes, it is, now! The wraith sent five of their motherships once one ship showed up!"

"What happen to the other four?"

"Blown up! I've been going over the data from five years ago about the motherships and found out that when they come out of hyperspace, their shields are down for three and half seconds. So I did some working out, and found an energy reading from the area where they come out of hyperspace. So, when the Daedulus went back to Atlantis, it took four naquadah bombs with it after I programmed the computer on the ship. So when the second the ship appeared, the computer beamed the bomb over and it blew up as soon as it was over there, leaving a mess for the other ships to run into!"

"What happened to the fifth ship?"

"It was destroyed by the puddle jumpers as soon as it showed up. What they did was, one took out the engines and six others destroyed the exit and landing bays, so they wouldn't stand a chance!"

"Did any small ships escape?"

"Nope, but it did burn up in the atmosphere and blew up!"

"Wow, so was there anything else?"

"Yes, there are replicators in the Pegasus galaxy!" Jack looked at Sam.

"You're joking, more metal bugs?"

"No, humans!"

"Just great! What happened with them?"

"Well, after I heard about what happened, and what they had, SG1 went there a year ago!"

"You went to Atlantis?" He looked at her as she took a mouthful of her drink.

"Yes, we went to the replicator planet in the Daedulus and a puddle jumper. We went down to the city and landed next to where their ZPM power was. Teal'c, Colonel Shepherd, Daniel, Cam and myself cloaked ourselves and went in and we quickly took ten ZPM's and left before the replicators showed up!"

"That is great, so where are they?"

"We have three, our three ships have one on each and Atlantis has four."

"Why do we have three?"

"One for the outpost, one to power the SGC and the last one is for when we call Atlantis."

"Ah well, it's one way to save money!"

"True!"

They talked about other things till dinner was almost ready and Sam went into the living room to see her father and kids watching an old movie.

"Hi Dad!" Jacob turned and smiled.

"Hi Sam, how are you felling?"

"Hungry! So, kids go and wash up! You can watch the rest of the movie after you've had dinner and a bath, so come on!"

Jacob stopped the DVD when the kids got up and went to wash their hands. Jacob stood up and walked over to Sam and gave her a hug.

"So, how have things been?"

"Good, the Daedulus showed up this morning!"

"Yeah, I heard. Sounds like they've have been busy!"

"Yes, they have been alright!"

They walked into the dining room to see Jack putting plates on to the table. They talked till the kids returned. Once they were all seated, they started eating their dinner and talking.

After dinner, their kids had their baths and were in their pyjamas, and they all finished watching the movie with Jacob before going to bed. Jacob, Jack and Sam went to bed two hours later, knowing their kids would be awake early.

Jacob spent three days with them before going to spend a week with Mark and his family.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter twenty three

A month later Sam was ordered to cut back her hours since she was five months pregnant and still getting bigger. Sam did protest at first, till Jack whispered something in her ear, which made her smile and blush at the same time.

"Ok, I'll cut back by two hours, anything else?"

"No." Dr. Lam said, smiling.

So, over the next six weeks, Jack dropped Sam off at the SGC after dropping their kids off at school since she wasn't allowed to drive and he picked her up at one in the afternoon for lunch, shopping, or going home and making passionate love in the afternoon.

When Sam was seven and a half months pregnant, she was put on maternity leave. So Jack got Cassie, Daniel, and Teal'c to look after their kids while he and Sam went up to his cabin for a week.

When they got there, the place hadn't changed since he last saw it. Hank and SG1 used it twice a year, and sometimes SG1, minus Sam, showed up so they could fix it, since Sam asked them to since she was there for few days with her kids while Pete was at work.

When they returned home, their kids greeted them, which made them happy. While the kids were talking, Cassie got Jack to help her with the drinks. While in the kitchen, Cassie gave him a court order.

"What's this, Cassie?"

"Pete's taking Sam to court over custody of the kids!"

"What?" Jack was shocked.

"Jack, the court case is tomorrow!"

"What? Why so soon?"

"I don't know, but I spoke to Daniel. He said he will get everything sorted out for you guys tomorrow, so all you two have to do is show up!"

"What about a lawyer?"

"Everything has been taken care of!"

"Ok, thanks!" They made the drinks and took them back to the living room.

The family talked had dinner and talked for hours. Later that night while in bed, Jack spoke to Sam.

"Sam!"

"Jack, what's wrong?" She was looking at him.

"Shanahan's taking you to court for custody of our kids!"

"What?" Sam was shocked.

"When is all of this supposed to happen?"

"Cassie said tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow! I need to contact my lawyer!"

"Hey, calm down! From what Cassie told me, every thing's taken care of!"

"Oh, like what?"

"I don't know! She didn't say!"

"Ok!"

"Let's get some sleep, shall we? Hopefully we will know more tomorrow morning!"

"Sure!"

They both kissed and rolled over till Jack was spooning her from behind with his hand on her expanding stomach. They both were asleep within minutes.

The next morning, after Jack dropped the kids off at school and day care, he went to McDonald's to get Sam some breakfast.

That morning, while in bed,

"Jack?"

"Yes Sam." He was stroking her stomach.

"Can you get something for me after dropping the kids off at school and day care?"

"Sure, what do you want?"

"Three Bacon and egg bagels, a BLT bagel, a massive Mcmuffin, and hash browns!"

"Three of each?"

"Yes, thanks!"

"Ok, anything else?"

"You!" She said, smiling.

"Ok!"

He gave her a kiss before leaving to take their kids to Day care and school. After Jack was gone, Sam lay back, stroking her large stomach.

"Well kids, at least you get what you wanted!"

She felt them move around and kick, which made her smile. Then her phone rang. It was younger her from across the road. They had been ringing one another up while their husbands took their kids to school.

They talked till Jon or Jack returned and then they both hung up. When Jack returned, he passed Sam her breakfast and let her munch away on it, happily, while he sorted out her dress blues for her since she wanted to go to court wearing them.

They talked while Sam was eating. When he finished with her uniform, he put it back on the coat hanger and then he walked over and sat on the bed. He stroked her stomach while she finished eating her breakfast. When she finished eating and had a glass of apple juice, she lay back with a smile on her face.

"Jack, that was great, thank you!"

"Anything to keep you and our kids happy!"

"What about you?"

"Sam, seeing you like this, happy, full and beautiful, that's what makes me happy!"

"You really think so, Jack?"

"Yes, I'm happy cause you're happy, and if you're down, I'll try to cheer you up the best way I can!" Sam smiled, knowing what he was saying was true, and he had been keeping her happy and their kids were happy also.

"I know you are, Jack, and I thank you for what you have done since you've been back, and as you said, we've got a lot of catching up to do!"

"To right we have!" He said, smiling.

"So, what would you like to do now?"

"For starters, give my husband a kiss!"

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him to her, they both kissed till they needed to come up for air.

"Anything else?"

"A hot shower before leaving?"

"Sure, here let me help you!"

He gave her a kiss then he stood up so Sam could move the blankets out of the way and swing her legs over to the edge of the bed. Jack helped her to stand up and walk to the bathroom.

He quickly stripped her and helped her sit down on a shower seat that Janet let her use since she was getting bigger. Once she was seated, Jack stripped his clothes off before joining her in the shower.

Sam turned the water on while Jack held onto the shower head and checked the water temperature till it was just right, then he wet Sam before hanging it up. While Sam was washing her front, Jack was washing and massaging her long hair for her. She loved everything they showered together, then Jack washed it all away. Then Sam washed her front and arms again while Jack put conditioner through her hair, then he washed it all away.

Once done, Jack moved her hair out of the way so he could wash her back for her, while Sam washed her face with facial cleaners. Then Jack washed them both away. He did her back first so she could flick her hair back, then he held on to the shower head while Sam washed the stuff off her face.

When finished, Jack turned the water off and put the shower head back up on the wall. When done, he looked down and smiled, then he started to moan.

"Sam, what am I going to do to you… oh, that feels so good, don't stop!"

Sam was giving Jack a blow job like she always does when they were in the shower together. Afterwards, he gave her a kiss then they both cleaned up and Jack helped Sam dry down then he quickly dried down before helping her back to their bedroom.

He quickly got dressed, then he helped Sam to get dressed before helping her down to his truck. Once she was in, Jack went back to get Sam's bag before locking the house up and leaving. On their way to the courthouse, they both were in complete silence, till they got there.

After Jack parked his truck and got out, Daniel, Jacob, Hank and Dr. Lam walked over to them. Daniel was pushing a wheelchair for Sam. When Sam saw them, she smiled.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to support you!"

"Thanks, the wheelchair?"

"So you don't have to walk Sam, since you are getting big!"

"Thanks!"

Jack helped her out of the truck and into the wheel chair before closing and locking up the door while Sam gave them all a hug.

"Shall we?"

"Sure!"

Jack pushed Sam into the courthouse. They saw Sam's lawyer and walked over to him.

"General Carter, congratulations on your promotion!"

"Thank you! So what's happening? I just only found out last night about the court case!"

"Just leave everything to me! You will be walking out of here within ten, fifteen minutes tops with a smile on your face!"

"Ok, so now what?"

"We all go in. The case starts in few minutes!"

"Ok!" They walked into a courtroom and Jack pushed Sam into her spot then gave her a kiss before sitting behind her.

They heard the doors open and Sam recognised the guy walking in with Pete, just behind him, as Pete's lawyer. When they sat down, they whispered to each other till the judge walked out and sat down.

"This case is about the custody of Grace, Jackie, Janet, Jonathan, Jacob and George Shanahan. Mr. McBeth, care to start?" He looked at Sam's lawyer.

"Yes sir!" Then he stood up.

"First of all, your honour, this is my client and her children's last name is not Shanahan, it's O'Neill!"

"I object your honour, my client is the father of those children!"

"Overruled!" Then he looked at McBeth.

"Have you got any proof of this?"

"Yes sir! My client, Mrs. O'Neill married Jonathan O'Neill on the twenty second of May, 2005!" He picked up a sheet of paper and passed it to the court officer who passed it to the judge.

"Your honour, these are the birth certificates of the six children, it clearly shows that Jonathan O'Neill is the father!" Then he passed the sheets over the court officer, who passed them to the judge.

"Your honour, they've got to be forgeries!"

"I'll let you have your turn, Mr. Andrews!" Then he looked at Mr. McBeth.

"Have you got any proof that Mr O'Neill is the biological father of these children?"

"Yes, your honour! Here is Jonathan O'Neill, Samantha O'Neill, Pete Shanahan's and the children's blood types. It clearly shows that Jonathan O'Neill is the father of the six children. And we also had a DNA test done. It clearly shows that Mr. Pete Shanahan has a three percent chance of being the father, where as Jonathan O'Neill test showed a ninety-nine percent probability that he is the father."

He passed the sheets to the court officer, who passed it to the judge. The judge looked at them, then he looked at Sam then to her lawyer.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yes sir! Here is a letter from Mrs. O'Neill Doctor stating, that at the time Mrs. O'Neill was married, she was in an accident two days after she married Mr. O'Neill, she had no recollection about what happened. When she married Mr. Shanahan, she was unaware that the minister was a wanted con man!" He pass more papers to the judge.

"At the time Mrs. O'Neill married Mr. Shanahan, she had already conceived since both her and her husband only had one night together before he was called away on a classified mission. He was away for almost three years, but he was able to quickly return for an hour to see his daughters and sign the birth papers before he had to leave back for his mission at hand. He didn't get a chance to see his wife or learn about what happened to her till three months ago!"

"What about the three boys?"

"As you can see, my client is in the Air Force and so is her husband, who is a retired Major General!" Pete was shocked that Jack was a Major General.

"My client was called away on a classified mission where she saw her husband. All I was told was that they both were caught and drugged for four days before they were rescued. They didn't remember what happened to them!"

"Then how did Mrs. O'Neill know that Mr. O'Neill was the father?"

"When her sons were born, your honour, they had their father's eyes, whereas Mr Shanahan and Mrs. O'Neill have blue eyes!"

"What about other family members?"

"Your honour, when Mr. Shanahan and Mrs. O'Neill had tests done, one test had to be retested again for Mr Shanahan, as he already knew this. Both tests came back with him having a low sperm count." He showed the judge his findings.

"My client and Mr. Shanahan did not do any fertility treatments so Mrs. O'Neill could get pregnant!"

"Thank you, Mr. McBeth. Mr. Andrews?"

He looked at Pete's lawyer, then Pete's Lawyers started his statement on behalf of Pete. When he finished, the judge looked at them both.

"Before I go and deliberate, is there anything else?" Sam leaned over to her lawyer.

"Show him the tape!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes!"

"Ok!" then he stood up.

"Your honour, there is one more thing to show you."

"Mr. McBeth?"

"Your honour, when Mrs. O'Neill was with Mr. Shanahan and since her work is classified, they had bugged his house and also had hidden cameras installed!"

Pete was shocked with the news, but then he remembered Sam warned him that they might bug her house.

"My client had also pre-warned him that they might bug the house because of her work!"

"What are you saying, Mr. McBeth?"

"Three months ago, Mrs. O'Neill told Mr. Shanahan that she was pregnant. He wanted her to have an abortion, she said no, your honour. I've got the video recording about what happened the night that Mrs. O'Neill almost miscarried and died. The children witnessed what happened to their mother. I would like to show it!"

"I object!"

"Overruled! I would like to see it! Show it!"

Mr. McBeth passed a CD to the court officer who put the disc into the player.

"Your honour, one part has been taken out for classified reasons."

"Understood!"

The officer pushed play and they all watched in horror at what Pete did. They saw where the part that was missing to where Daniel, Teal'c and the medical team showed up and took Sam away, then it stopped.

"Your honour, Mr. Shanahan should not have any custody, as you have just seen what happened to Mrs. O'Neill and the look on the children's faces afterwards. If Grace O'Neill hadn't known what to do, Mrs. O'Neill would have died!"

"I'll take that under advisement. I'll think about everything and I'll let you all know by four this afternoon."

Then he stood up just as the others did and walked out the back way. All they could do was wait. When they left the courthouse, Sam wanted to go home, so they all went back to the house.

Jack helped Sam to get changed before joining the others and talking.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter twenty four

Later that afternoon, after picking up their kids, they all went to get an ice cream and do some shopping before returning back to court. When they all walked into the courtroom, Pete and his lawyer were there. They all sat down with the kids between them.

"Grace, remember what we talked about?"

"I remember, daddy!"

"Good girl!" Then the judge walked in and sat down.

"After going over everything that I have heard and seen today, before I decide, I would like to talk to the children for a few minutes in my chambers."

"Your honour, they can't go in there with you, alone!"

"Why not, Mrs. O'Neill?"

"Well sir. with my work, there are groups who would do anything to get to me and my husband because of our work!"

"I understand, but I still want to talk to them alone just for a few minutes." Grace got down and walked till she was next to Sam and whispered,

"Don't worry, mummy, the NID's not going to take us!" Sam turned to Grace.

"Grace?"

"Mummy, it's ok! Remember, we are special, and we won't use our powers unless we have to!"

"I don't know?"

"Trust me, mummy!" She gave Sam an O'Neill smile. Sam look at her and nodded.

"Ok, sweetheart!" Then she turned to the judge and nodded.

"You can talk to them."

"Ok, can you kids follow me?"

"We are not baby goats!" Grace said, causing them all to try not to laugh, the judge grinned.

"You're right!"

"Go on, kids!" They all followed the judge into his chambers.

Sam turned around the best she could to look at Jack.

"She's so much like you, including her humour!"

"Charlie use to say that at her age!" They held on to each other's hands while looking at each other.

They all talked among themselves for twenty minutes before the door opened and the kids returned with the judge behind them. Once seated, the judge looked at them all then he took a deep breath.

"After going over everything and talking to the children, my decision is that Mr. Pete Shanahan has no right to these children, although he supposedly helped raise them as his own. From what I heard from both lawyers and from talking with the children, Mrs. O'Neill will get full custody of her children!" Everyone was happy except for Pete.

"This case is closed!" Then he banged the gavel down before standing up and walking out of room.

The kids went and hugged Sam and thanked Mr. McBeth for what he had done. Jack got up and moved around and crouched down looking at Sam.

"Sam, what would you like to do now?"

"Go to subway, I'm hungry!" Jack smiled then leaned forward and gave her a kiss and a smile. Then he put his hands onto her stomach while looking into her eyes.

"Well then, we better go then!" He gave her another kiss before standing up and looking at the others there.

"We are going to subway, care to join us?"

They all said yes. They all left the room, since Pete and his lawyer had left a couple of minutes before hand, and walked outside and to Jack's truck and they all got into their cars and trucks. Then they left to go to subway for Sam's afternoon snack.

When they got there, Jack paid for everyone's snacks and drinks. Sam munched on one of the two-foot long rolls. The kids were all eating Danish and having a drink and the others were either eating, drinking or both. They all talked and were pleased that the court case was over.

An hour and a half later, they all went their separate ways. Jacob returned back to the SGC to spread the word about what had happened in the court case as everyone was behind them since they all had found out that Jack was the father of the kids and was married to Sam.

Over the next two weeks, Jack made sure Sam got whatever she wanted, night or day. When she was sleeping, he was doing up the nursery for her, since it was only three weeks till she was due to give birth. From what she had told him about when the others were born, she could give birth any day, and it was the same with Sam's clone.

One morning, Jack had just returned from dropping kids off at day care and school. When he walked in the door, he went to check on Sam like he always did. When he saw her, he said, "Sam, what's wrong?"

"My water broke just after you left and my contractions are a minute apart! Oh god!"

Jack was next to her holding her hand while she breathed till it was over. He got his cell phone out and called Hank.

"Hank, it's Jack! We've got an emergency! I need whoever is in orbit to beam Sam and me straight to the infirmary!… Yes, they are a minute apart!… thanks!" Then he hung up then another contraction hit, then it passed.

Jack helped Sam out of bed. As soon as she was standing, they were beamed into the infirmary. Jack helped her on to the bed while he called out for a doctor. By that time, another contraction hit, then Dr. Laim walked in and over to the bed.

"Her contractions are a minute apart!"

"Ok, let's see what's going on, shall we?"

She put a sheet over Sam then she pulled the curtain around them. Then she lifted the sheet up and moved her nightie, then she put the sheet down.

"I'll be right back, Sam, ok? Jack can you help Sam get out of her nightie?"

"Sure!"

Then she walked behind the curtain and started barking orders while Jack helped Sam remove her nightie and then made sure the sheet was around just before the next contraction hit.

After Sam calmed down, Jack was still holding her hand while kissing her sweaty forehead. When Dr. Lam returned she moved a stool to the end of the bed and moved the sheet back.

"Ok Sam, on the next contraction, I want you to push, ok?"

"Yes!" Then the next one came and Sam pushed with Jack next to her, then she relaxed then she pushed again, and again.

A nurse showed up with a basin and a cloth. She passed the cloth to Jack so he could wipe Sam's forehead for her. A few pushes later, Jack saw his son being born. When he wailed as he took his first breath, a tear was falling down Jack's cheek. Then he turned and looked at Sam.

"He's beautiful, Sam!"

"Jack, would you like to do the honours?" Jack smiled and turned to the doctor as she passed him the scissors, so he could cut the cord and place their son onto Sam's chest, so she could look at him.

"He is beautiful, Jack!"

When he opened his eyes, they were blue. Jack gave Sam a kiss, then the doctor picked him up and passed him to the nurse so she could get him cleaned up and weighed.

"Have you got a name for your son?"

"Daniel Charlie," Jack said, smiling.

"Nice name!"

"Thanks!"

"Oh boy, round two," Sam said.

Then she started pushing, then relaxing, then pushing again. A minute later, Jack saw their second son being born. After Jack cut the cord, he was taken away to get cleaned up.

"What is your son's name?"

"Conner Joseph!"

"Nice name!"

"They are my grandfathers names," Jack said.

"Ok!"

"Jack, here we go again!" Sam started pushing once again, two minutes later, they heard their son cry.

"Here is your last son!" They both saw him, with smiles on their faces. Jack gave Sam a kiss.

"Beautiful Sam, all three of them!"

"I know!"

"What the name of this little one?"

"Christopher Colin!"

"Your grandfather's name, Sam?"

"Yes!"

"Ok! Well as soon as you and your sons are cleaned up and checked out, you can start having visitors."

"Ok, thanks!"

A nurse showed up to take their son away to get cleaned up, while Dr. Lam started to clean Sam up when a minute later, Sam pushed out the three placentas, then she was able to relax while looking at Jack.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, thirsty though!"

"I'll get you some water, Sam," the doctor said before she left.

"Thanks!"

"So, we now have nine beautiful children!"

"I know, Jack! I've been thinking over the past few weeks about having my tubes cut."

"Sam, are you sure?"

"Yes, look at us, Jack! You're fifty-four and I'm forty-five!"

"Sam, do you really want to?"

"As I said, I've been thinking about it."

"Well I've been thinking a lot myself!"

"About what?"

"Having more children!"

"Jack!" she looked at him.

"Just one more set of triplets, all girls to even things up!"

"What and when did you plan to start on having the next set of triplets?"

"I don't know, but how about a deal"

"What deal?"

"If you don't become pregnant by your forty seventh birthday, then you can have your tubes cut, deal?" Sam smiled.

"Deal!" They both kissed and by that time, the doctor returned with a bottle of water for Sam.

"I'm going to check on your sons!"

"Ok, thanks!" Then she left them alone.

"Would you like a bath or shower?"

"A bath would be great!"

"Ok, after the kids are sorted out, we will beam back home and I'll run a hot bath for you, so you can relax while I make some calls. How's that sound?"

"Sounds good to me! !"

"Then it's done!"

They talked a few minutes when Dr. Lam returned with nurses pushing three basinets with their sons in them.

"How are they, doc?" Jack asked.

"They are all fine, healthy and all weigh six pounds, seven ounces, just like with the other two sets of triplets!"

"Wow!" Jack said, Sam smiled.

"Thanks!"

"I'll leave you guys alone!"

"Thanks doc! Oh, when the kids are asleep, Sam and I are going to beam back home. She wants to soak in a hot bath and I can get her and the kids' bags sorted before returning!"

"Sure, that's fine by me. Just let me know before you leave!"

"Sure thing!" Then the doctor left them alone.

Jack picked up his first son since he was crying, he held on to him for a moment then he passed Daniel to Sam. He watched Sam pull down the sheet and lift him to her breast. He latched on straight away and started drinking happily.

"Jack, can you raise the bed a bit?"

"Sure!"

Jack walked over and helped Sam raise the bed. Once she was settled back against the pillow, they looked down at their son. "This is one sight I'll never get sick of!"

"What's that, Jack?"

"You, breast feeding!" Sam smiled.

"I'm sure there will be plenty of times you would be able to see me breast feed."

"And I'll be looking forward to them every time!"

Then they heard Connor cry, so Jack walked over and picked him up and he calmed down a bit. By that timed Daniel already had his fill, so Jack put Connor in Sam's other arm and picked up Daniel so he could burp him, while Sam feed Connor.

They all heard Daniel burp which made them smile. They talked for a few minutes and by that time, Daniel had fallen back to sleep and Chris was awake. Jack picked him up and put him in Sam's arms then he picked up Connor so he could burp him while Sam feed and burped Chris.

They talked for another ten minutes. By that time, Connor and Chris were both asleep. Jack put them both back in their basinets while Sam pushed the buzzer. A minute later, Dr. Lam walked in behind the curtain.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes, we're just letting you know that we are going home for about an hour."

"Ok! when you return I've got some paperwork for you to sign."

"Thanks!" Sam said.

"Dad sent a message to the Tok'ra and to the Asgard about the birth. He wanted to know their names!" She said, smiling.

"You didn't tell him?" Jack said.

"Nope! I'm leaving that part for you two. No one else knows you're here beside Sergeant Harrimen. He was ordered to keep his mouth shut till you give him the ok to tell every one else!" Jack and Sam smiled.

"Thanks!"

"No problems and Prometheus will beam you back to your bedroom."

"Thanks!"

Jack helped Sam to stand up, she wrapped a sheet around her while in Jack's arms, then he got the white stone out and he pushed it. Then a second later, they were in their bedroom.

"I'll go and run the bath, why don't you sit down for few minutes?"

"Ok, Jack!"

Sam sat down and watched Jack walk into the bathroom, she watch him turn the taps on and put four bubble bath balls into the water, then he got towels for her then he returned.

"What clothes would you want to wear?"

"The blue bib overalls!"

"Ok!" Jack got them and other clothes for Sam and put them into the bathroom. By that time, the bath was full so he turned the taps offs and walked back to their bedroom.

"Bath is ready!"

"Thanks!"

He helped her to stand up and walk into the bathroom. When they were close to the bath, Sam let the sheet drop to the floor just before she stepped into the water and sat down and leaned back.

"This feels good! Thank you, Jack!"

"Anytime!" He gave her a kiss.

"You just lie back and relax! I'll go and make some phone calls and put bags and stuff in the truck!"

"Jack, I should help!"

"Sam, just relax sweetheart! After all, you've just given birth!"

"True, too true!"

"Is there any thing your want?"

"A glass of orange juice would be great, thanks!"

"Sure!" He gave her a kiss before leaving to get her what she wanted.

While in the kitchen getting a glass of orange juice, he called Jon and Sam.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jon, it's Jack!"

"Hi Jack, is everything ok?"

"Yeah, Sam had the triplets!"

"Hey that's great! Where are they?"

"At the SGC infirmary!"

"Did you beam there?"

"Yes, Sam had a quick birth!"

"I bet she did! That's great news, I'll tell Sam!"

"Ok! I better go and give Sam her orange juice, talk to you later!"

"Ok Jack, congratulations!"

"Thanks!" They both hung up.

Jack walked upstairs to their bathroom and passed Sam her drink.

"Thanks" she took a couple of mouthfuls and put it on the side of the tub.

"You want to call Mark?"

"Sure!"

Jack passed Sam a towel so she could dry her hands, then he passed her the cordless phone while she passed him the towel.

"I've already called and told Jon the good news, he sends his congratulations!"

"Ok!" he gave her a kiss before walking out of the bathroom, leaving Sam to talk to her brother.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter twenty five

Jack went and sorted out the breakfast dishes, and then he put bags and baby car seats into his truck. When he was finished there, he returned back to the bathroom to see how Sam was. When he walked in, Sam smiled while looking at him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good, I was just about to get out!"

"Ok, how did the phone call to Mark go?"

"Good, I promised him that I'll send photos!"

"Ok!" Sam pulled the plug before Jack helped her to stand up, then he passed her a towel.

"Not yet, I just want to take a quick shower and wash my hair."

"Want any help?"

"Next time. Ok?"

"Sure!" He gave her a kiss and helped her out of the bath and into the shower.

While Sam was having her shower, Jack cleaned the bath since there were still heaps of bubbles left after all the water was gone. When finished, he stood there watching Sam having her shower.

When she was finished and the water was turned off, he passed her a towel which she use for her hair, then he passed the second one so she could dry her body down.

They talked the whole time. When Sam was dressed and everything was cleaned up, they walked out to their bedroom. Sam saw the bed made and clean sheets were on it. She turned and rewarded Jack with a passionate kiss that made him smile.

"Thanks for what you've done, Jack!"

"You know that I'll do anything to keep you and our kids happy!"

"I know!" She gave him a kiss.

"There's something I want to show you!"

He held onto her hand and they walked out of their room. They walked down to where the nursery was, he opened the door and stepped aside to let Sam into the room.

Everything was blue, the walls were a pale blue, and the cots and basinets were blue. Sam looked around and smiled. Jack watched her walk around, then she turned and looked at him and smiled.

"Jack, I love it, thank you!"

"I'm pleased you do, Sam!" He stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her and gave her a kiss.

"Shall we go? I know you haven't had any breakfast."

"True!"

"Why don't I take you out for breakfast before returning back to the SGC?"

"Sounds good to me!"

"Cool!" They both kissed before walking out of the room and downstairs.

A few minutes later, they were heading back into town, where Jack took her to 'Omelette Parlour' for their breakfast. Afterwards, they headed to the SGC. When they got there, they went down to the infirmary to see their sons, when they heard screams, then a baby cry, so they ran into the room to hear,

"Congratulations, it a girl!"

"We finally have a daughter, Sam!" They recognised Jon's voice and smiled.

"Hey, congratulations Jon, Sam!" Jack called out from behind the curtain.

"Jack, thanks!"

"Jack, Sam, your sons are in isolation room three!"

"Thanks, doc! Talk you later, Jon!"

"Ok, Jack!" Then they walked out of the infirmary with smiles on their faces.

"You know Sam, now there's going to be six cakes to choose from next year!" Sam laughed.

"Yes there is! Come on, let's go and see our sons!" They walked down till they bumped into Daniel.

"Morning, Daniel!"

"Ah, morning Jack! Sam, what are you doing here?"

"We going to see our sons, want to have a look?"

"What? You had them already?" He was shocked then looked at Sam's stomach then looked at their faces.

"Two hours ago! Come on!"

"Sure!" They walked down to where their sons were, while talking.

When they walked in, a nurse picked up Daniel. Sam walked over and the nurse passed him to her and pulled the curtain across. Daniel was just about to walk around when Jack stopped him.

"Feeding time!"

"Ah, sorry!"

They talked for ten minutes before Daniel left them alone. They knew that he would spread the word about the birth of all of Sam's kids.

Half an hour later, the alarms went off, but they were staying where they were watching their sons sleep. They were sitting on the bed with their arms around each other till Sam felt a Goa'uld presence. She turned around and smiled.

"Dad!" She got off the bed just as Jacob walked into the room and gave her a hug.

"How are you feeling, kiddo?"

"I'm great!"

"Jack!"

"Dad!" They shook hands, then Jacob stepped forward looking at his grandsons.

"They are beautiful!"

"Yes they are!" Sam said.

"They've got Sam's eyes!" Jacob looked at them.

"Yep! Oh, mini Sam is having her triplets now!"

"You're joking?" Jacob was shocked.

"Nope!"

"Wow, born on the same day, who would have ever guessed?"

"Not us!"

They talked for half an hour when three basinets were brought into the room. Then a bed was wheeled in with a sleeping Sam on it and Jon was behind it. When he saw the others he smiled.

"Dad, good to see you!"

"You too Jon! So these are the new additionS to the family?"

"Yep! This is Abigail, Jane, and Dianne!"

"Girls, well congratulations!"

"Thanks!"

"What's wrong with Sam?"

"She's tired! She didn't tell me, but she's been in labour since yesterday afternoon and had little sleep."

"Ok!"

They talked for a few minutes when some of the base personnel showed up. Jon and Jack let them in to see the six kids and congratulate them before leaving so others could drop by.

Jacob stayed for a couple of hours before returning back to the Tok'ra with photos of his grandchildren.

That afternoon, Jon and Jack went to pick up their kids and take them to the SGC so they could see their new brothers and sisters.

Jack's older girls healed both their mother and Sam. Both Sams were happy and thanked them with hugs.

By the next morning, there were flowers and helium balloons saying 'it's a boy' and 'it's a girl' around in the isolation room. The President, Chief of Staff and George Hammond beamed to the SGC to see the new members of the SGC and spoke to the four of them for an hour before beaming back to the White House.

Both Sams were kept in the isolation room for three days before they were able to go home. Both Jack and Sam managed to get into a routine with their kids and were able to spend time alone together in the afternoons while their sons were sleeping.

They still hadn't heard from the Asgard. They hoped that everything was ok with them.

Eight months after their triplets were born, Thor's new ship, the 'Hammond', showed up at Earth. He was able to find Jack and Sam at home with their sons, so he beamed them up.

When they looked around, they saw a five-foot grey alien looking at them.

"Hello!" Jack said.

"Greetings O'Neill, General Carter!" They were both shocked.

"Thor?"

"Yes, O'Neill! Sorry I couldn't get here sooner, we've been busy with building new ships and cloning ourselves!"

"Ah, I knew that there was a reason!"

"Thor! So Loki's experiments worked then?"

"Yes! Now your children have given us hope, where we had none before!"

"So, now you've got a fighting chance to find what you're looking for?"

"Yes! Are these your children, O'Neil?" Jack smiled.

"Yes Thor, they are our youngest!"

"Can I scan them?"

"Ah sure! Sam?"

"Scan them for what Thor?"

"To see how much Tok'ra protein marker, naquadah and ancient gene they have!"

"Ok, sure!"

Jack followed Thor's instruction with their first son, Daniel. After Thor had him scanned, the reading came up few seconds later. Then he asked Jack to lay him and his brothers into the three chambers, which he did! Then Thor moved some stones around, then the chambers opened.

"Thor, is everything ok?"

"Yes it is! Your children have the same as your other children!"

"Ok, well, thanks for dropping by!"

"There is another reason why I came!"

"Thor?" Thor moved a stone and a frozen dish appeared in front of them on a table.

"Thor, what's in the dish?" Sam asked.

"O'Neill's sperm from when he was frozen!"

"What?" Jack said.

"Loki took it from me?"

"Yes! So he could study it. This is the last of it! Do want me to destroy it?"

"Yes!"

"No!" Sam said. Jack looked at Sam.

"Sam?" She looked at him.

"Jack, with the semen, I think then our kids would be like the others!"

"What do you mean, Sam?"

"Cool powers!" She said, smiling, making Jack smile.

"Ok, but you will have to owe me tonight!"

"I promise!" She gave him a kiss then turned to Thor.

"Thor, can you tell if I'm ovulating?"

"What is ovulating?"

"It's where a woman, like me, is ready to have a baby, to conceive."

"I can find out, but I still don't understand what am I looking for!"

"I know, Thor!" Jack said.

"General Carter, can you please lie down on the bed?"

"Sure!"

Sam walked over to the bed and lay down. Then Thor moved some stones and Jack showed him the area he wanted to look at. When he did, he found what he was looking for.

"Sam, you're ovulating!"

"Good! Thor, can you beam Jack's sperm into me?"

"Yes I can!" Jack showed Thor where to beam it. Then Thor moved five stones.

"It is done!"

"Thanks!" Then they saw the sperm defrosting and start swimming around and heading to the egg.

"It is done!" Thor said.

"So, I can sit up then?"

"Yes, you can!"

"Thanks Thor!" Sam got up and off the bed and walked over to where Jack and their sons were.

"Is there anything else you need Thor, while we are here?"

"No, that is all!"

"Ok, well it's good to see you! Drop by any time!"

"I will do that! I must return back to the Asgard homeworld to help build new ships!"

"Ok!" Then they were back at their home.

"Well, it looks like we're going to have another set of triplets Sam!" He pulled her into his arms and gave her a passionate kiss.

The next day, they told their friends about Thor dropping by and that Sam might be pregnant again, which they were all happy for them.

Two months later, Sam went to see Dr. Lam about getting a pregnancy test done. When she did it and got the results back, it came back positive. They were happy and shared the news with everyone else.

They found out through Grace that Sam was carrying triplets and they were girls, which they were hoping for.

Six months later, Sam gave birth to their three daughters named Danielle, Christine and Connie. They all weighed the same six pounds seven ounces each and they all had blond hair and blue eyes, like their mother.

The next day, Sam had her tubes cut. Jack had had a vasectomy done three months earlier. They both were happy with their large family.

A week later, Thor showed up and checked their kids out and put a marker in their DNA. At the same time, he was able to get both Jack and Sam to remember everything, including their wedding. Thor did the same with Daniel and Cassie.

Since Jon pretended to be him, Thor was able to pass the memory and feelings on to Jack so it would be like he was there.

When they all returned back to Earth, mini Sam found out she was pregnant. Everyone cerebrated the good news with family and friends.

Mark called and asked Jack if he could get permission to tell his wife and kids everything since they were now adults.

"I'll let you know when you guys get here, ok?"

"Ok Jack, thanks!"

"No worries!" Then they hung up.

Jack called the President and spoke to him for a couple of minutes then hung up. Sam went to pick Mark and his family up, and they put their bags away before returning into the living room and sat down.

Jack handed them all folders and pens while Sam explained what they were for. Once they signed them, the President beamed himself into the living room, which shocked them all. Jack passed him the files before he beamed away.

They talked for a couple of minutes before leaving to go outside. They warned them about who they were going to see. When they walked outside, Jon was looking after the barbeques, so Jack went to give him a hand while Sam showed them to one of three barbecue tables where Daniel and the others were.

They all sat down and talked about the Stargate program and everything for the rest of the day, so they could understand about Jon and mini Sam. Luckily, Mark and his family were visiting for a week.

Two days later, they were in the gate room seeing the Stargate for the first time, when they saw the wormhole formed. Sam explained everything to them. They were shocked to see Jacob walk through and the gate shut down. Jacob was smiling at them. He knew that they would be there when he showed up.

They all talked and they all got to meet Selmac. By the last day, the family knew about what their auntie, uncle and grandfather did and what they had done to keep Earth safe.

Seven months later, mini Sam gave birth to triplet girls, both her and Jon were happy. Sam retired when their youngest sons were five years old, so she could spend more time with her family.

Jack and Sam's children were all playing baseball, where Jon and mini Sam's children played ice hockey. Jon and Sam had two more sets of triplets before they decided not to have any more. They had one of each.

When they all grew up, they all joined the Air Force together, since they were close to the same age and their parents were happy for them. They all still live in the same houses to this day and are spending every Saturday afternoon with family and friends.

After the court case, Pete tried to take Sam to court two more times, with different lawyers. He lost every court battle. He sold his house and everything and moved to Miami and got a job as a security guard at a bank.

Five years later, he was killed in a bank robbery. He never married again, but he still kept Sam and his wedding photos telling his new friends that his wife was away a lot, when they found out the real truth, they all understood.

The end


	26. Chapter 26

Author notes:

Thank you all for your wonderful feed back from my story **Who's my daddy**

If you haven't review yet, please do so, it would make me very happy camper

There are more stories to come form me to share with all of you shipper fans, once again thank you all for your feed back, you all make me happy when I get reviews from you all.

J/S shipper Fan

Alison

Merry christmas and happy new year


End file.
